Mea Stella
by SlytherinRose13
Summary: "My Star". A story about Ginny Weasley and how she found the love of her life. It starts in her fifth year and does not follow Canon. She starts to receive flowers and letters from a secret admirer and this story tells what happens from there.
1. Stuckup, Conceited, Rude

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: I know this chapter is short but they will continue to get longer as I write more. So please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 1- Stuck-up, Conceited, Rude

She was woke up by Ron yelling for her to come down to the common room so that they could go to breakfast. She looked up wearily in time to see Hermione coming through her dorm room door wearing an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm coming I'm coming. Tell Ron to hold his hippogriffs" Ginny said as she waved her wand to put on some fresh clothes. She then put on a glamour on her face to hide the dark circles under her eyes. She knew Hermione disapproved but also wouldn't say anything because she was her friend.

"It's about time! I'm hungry, let's go!" said Ron when he saw them come down the stairs and they all left the common room to head down to the Great Hall. Harry caught up to them a few minutes later and complained of being left behind.

"I can't believe you left me! I was almost ready!" he said as he ran a hair through his still damp hair. "Oh, hi Ginny didn't see you there", he said as he noticed her with his two best friends. It caused the butterflies in her stomach to jump like they always did when she was near him, leftovers of her giant crush she had had on him. She quickly said hi back right before they entered the dining hall having run down to get there in time.

As they entered the Great Hall they were met by a malicious glare from none other than the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. He sat presiding at the top of the Slytherin table. Ginny giggled as she heard Ron and Harry were mumbling under their breath about dirty Slytherins and baby Death Eaters.

"You know he's not just a baby Death Eater anymore. He's as real a deal as his father" whispered Harry as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ginny gasped as she said "he's a Death Eater?" Harry began to nod until Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry you can't just go around accusing him of that! You have no proof that Malfoy has become one! He's still in school. You have never even seen a Dark Mark on him at all. Just because you hate him doesn't make him a Death Eater", said Hermione as she lectured him quietly from across the table.

"Come on 'Mione! You know he's evil. He's a right bloody prick", said Ron as he looked up from his half eaten plate of eggs and bacon.

"But that doesn't make him a Death Eater Ronald. He's just a childish boy.

"that likes to see other people in pain", muttered Harry as he looked at the Slytherin they were speaking of darkly. Ginny was shocked as she was listening to the Golden Trio's argument having never thought of it herself. She thought of all of it as she got up to head to her Charms class that she had with the Ravenclaws.

_Malfoy cant be a Death Eater can he? He's so young and hasn't even left Hogwarts yet! How would his father have allowed him to be marked already? She wasn't dumb, she knew he would probably become a Death Eater eventually but did not expect it so soon. For some reason she actually found that she was sorry for him._She was so distracted by her thoughts of Draco Malfoy that Luna elbowed her several times during class to get her attention as she zoned out. But the class ended without her getting in trouble with Professor Flitwick. As she was leaving Luna got her attention.

"Ginevra are you ok? You seemed overwhelmed by Wrackspurts during class." Ginny started to reassure her because she looked worried, "I'm fine there's just alot on my mind. If you don't mind I'm just going to head back to my dorm for a while." Ginny left as Luna called out for her to feel better. Ginny became lost in thought again as she wandered towards Gryffindor Tower. She was walking past Moaning Myrtle's empty bathroom when she was broken out of thought by the sound of someone crying. Her curiosity driving her as she pulled out her wand and entered to see someone slumped on the sink crying with their head buried in their arms.

She couldn't tell who it was as she walked towards them asking if they were alright but they seemed not to hear so she reached out to comfort them. As she pulled them towards her and stroked the boy's hair she realized who it was. Draco Malfoy was in her arms crying! She stopped in shock as she realized but then kept comforting him as she realized he didn't recognize her. So she, Ginny Weasley, held the person who had made her life hell for years as he cried.

When he finally regained control over his emotions he finally realized someone was holding him. She saw the look of shock flit across his face as he saw it was her and then it was replaced by the cold look usually on his face.

"Get away from me Weaselette! Don't touch me. You haven't seen anything here so run off to Potty like always" he sneered at her. Ginny know it shouldn't bother her but she felt a little bit of pain at his words as she snapped back, "At least I'm not the one blubbering like a baby on the ground, Ferret!" and with that she left and stormed back to the Tower. She flung herself on her bed and ignored the other fifth years as she laid there and got mad at Draco. _Stuck-up, conceited, rude, unthankful...  
_

* * *

Draco Malfoy glared at Harry Potter and his friends as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He enjoyed the looks on their faces as they glared back and could tell so did his best friend, Blaise Zabini, by the sniggering coming from beside him.

"Draco, Potter looks like he's going to get whiplash trying to make sure you don't come after him!" said Blaise as he was chuckling.

"Like I would try it here in the Great Hall. You would think he would be smarter and sit on the other side where he can keep an eye on me. The Weaselette has the right idea", he said as he tried to keep the glare on his face and not laugh with his best friend. He could tell the trio plus the short redhead were talking about him but didn't really mind because he knew their honor wouldn't let them attack him by surprise. He continued to glare as he saw the redheaded girl get up and leave and then he was interrupted by the arrival of his father's owl. He took the letter and fed the owl some bacon before telling it he would respond later.

He then stood up and headed to his Defense against Dark Arts lesson with the Gryffindors. As he was waiting for the professor to come in he pulled out his father's letter and began to read.

**Draco,**

**I hope you are working towards the task that the Dark Lord has appointed you. Failure is not allowed as it would disgrace the family horribly. You must take it very seriously and not ignore it to just fool around with the Parkinson girl. I know you are to be married when you graduate but it is not an excuse. You would not want me to get angry especially with you not here. If you complete this mission, it would mean great honor and glory for our family. I expect you to do well. If not, there is no reason for you to come back at the end of your school year. **

**Lucius Malfoy**

_How can he do this? Why did he have to send me this letter? Why cant he support me instead of threatening me! or mother!_

"Draco, are you ok?" asked Blaise tentatively. Draco had unknowingly ripped the letter in half and was sitting there turning red from anger. Draco looked at his best friend slowly calming down and said "Yes. Just a horrible letter from my father telling me to do well." Blaise nodded understanding what he meant and sent him a reassuring smile. Draco was glad that he wasn't in this world alone and at least someone would care if he died.

Draco could hardly pay attention during class, the spell being taught he had learned already and couldn't care less the Potter and Granger had done it correctly on their first try. He left as soon as the bell ended the class and rushed to the nearest place where he could be alone.

_Why did this task have to be given to him? He couldn't do this! He was only a sixth year not even done with school! His father expected him to do it anyways! and would not take failure as an option! He was even willing to torture his mother because he was away at school! Where he could not protect her from his father. The only reason she stayed with him was to protect her son. If he didn't succeed he wasn't even allowed home at the end of the year! How did he get this life? He had a father who hated him, a mother who was tortured for protecting him, he was being pressured by the Dark Lord, and only one real friend. He hated his life._

He didn't even realize he was crying until now and just let the tears come. He was sure no one would come in here to find him. Let alone stay once they realized it was him.

_I hate my life. I hate my father. _

_Blaise was the only one, besides his mother, that would miss me if I died on this mission for the Dark Lord. Nobody else cared if I lived or died. Even the other Slytherins are just scared of me; they don't really want to be around me. I don't want to marry Pansy either; she just liked him for his fame and power. Father expects me to marry her anyways because she was from a pureblood family, I don't even have a say in the matter._

He didn't realize someone was holding him and stroking his hair He just let them because he felt comforted and safe and whoever it was smelled delicious. _Strawberries._ As he got control of his emotions he saw it was the smallest Weasley. He was shocked, _she came to comfort me? why would she do that? she'll tell Potter. _

"Get away from me Weaselette! Don't touch me. You haven't seen anything here so run off to Potty like always" he sneered at her. He thought he saw hurt on her face and decided it was just the anger mounting. He almost flinched as she bit back at him. "At least I'm not the one blubbering like a baby on the ground, Ferret!" She then let her anger carry her out of the room and away from him. He was slightly sad as he saw her leave but then stamped it out. He had to figure out how to defend himself when she told everyone. He headed back to the Slytherin dorm with thoughts racing through his head.

_How could I have been so stupid? She came from nowhere! Stupid Weaselette. _


	2. Mysterious Roses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2- Mysterious Roses

Ginny lay in her bed later that night thinking about everything that happened.

_Wow. Malfoy was crying. I should have hexed him or laughed at him. Why did I sit there and hold him while he cried? After everything he has done to torture me, Harry, Ron and Hermione. How could I be that nice to him? I felt bad for him. I can't tell Ron and Harry. They'll overreact and call me a ferret lover. Hermione either. He's always been so mean to her and calling her names. No, I can't tell anyone about Draco. It would just end badly. It wouldn't do any good to tell them about it, it's not like it helps them in any way. It's not that important._

With those thoughts still swirling in her brain she fell asleep.

* * *

Draco watched her intently the next morning at breakfast as she sat with the trio. He got his usual glares but no smirks that they were up to something. There was no way Potter and the Weasley boy wouldn't bring it up if they knew. He would have to wait until Potions with the Gryffindors to see if anything happened. He would taunt them until he figured out if they knew or not.

He waited on edge all day until the class he had with the trio to see if they would comment or not. He was so on edge that Blaise had even started noticing and asking him about it.

"Are you ok Draco? You've been on edge all day!"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Well if you're sure mate. Pansy is coming to cheer you up anyways."

"Crap"

He glared at Blaise as his best friend laughed at him. Not ten seconds later he was interrupted by Pansy dropping into his lap.

"Draco, love, I've been looking for you everywhere! Have you been hiding from me you naughty boy?" she purred in his ear. Draco was tired of her pretending to own him and throwing herself at him all the time even in class. She didn't seem to get it even when he was purposely cold to her.

"Pansy, get off! Class is about to start!" Draco then pushed her out of his lap and she fell right onto the floor and glared at him waiting for him to help. When she realized he wasn't going to she picked herself off and gave him a look that he knew meant she was going to raise hell later before she stalked over to her seat. He heard half of the class sniggering as they saw him dump her to the floor, even Blaise laughed out loud and gave him a thumbs up.

The other classes flew by and soon he was walking into the Potions classroom and setting up his cauldron behind where Potter and Weasley usually worked at. When they came in they seemed confused as to why he had moved to where he was but sat down anyways looking at him suspiciously. Granger also walked in right before class and dropped down next to Potter without seeing him.

Throughout the class he heckled them trying to see if they would bring it up.

"Really Weasley? You're attacking those roots like you're going to kill them."

"Oh whoops sorry Granger didn't mean to hit you with that, I lost control of it while I was cutting it. You're not going to cry are you?"

"Professor, Potter is bothering me with all the noise he is making stirring his cauldron!"

Nothing Draco said made them bring it up. He knew if he had information like that he would have said something as soon as he walked in. _Weaselette must have kept it to herself. Why wouldn't she tell them? Is she trying to protect herself? Is she trying to protect me? I have to find out why she didn't tell them. But it's going to be hard to find out. I'll have to be nice to her._

_I have to get her to trust me._

* * *

Ginny was talking to her friends Colin and Demelza while sitting at dinner that night. They were having a heated debate and were not paying attention to anything or anyone around them.

"No Colin! I am not going to pose for pictures!" argued Ginny. Colin was trying to get her to sit for pictures on Saturday and she had Quidditch practice. He wanted her to wear a vivid green dress and dress up so she could be his model.

"But Ginny, you're the perfect person to be the model for me! You're my friend and it wouldn't be awkward. Your hair would work perfectly with the green and I need someone gorgeous to showcase my photography. It has to be you!" he argued back.

Demelza butted into the argument to say "He's right Ginny, the dress would be stunning on you" then she dropped her voice to say "Harry's eyes would pop out when he saw you in it." They both unconsciously looked over at where he was sitting as they spoke his name.

"No guys! I am not going to do it! It would take me hours after Quidditch to get ready! And Demelza I don't care what Harry would do if he saw me in it, I'm over him!"

"Please Ginny!"

"NO!"

Then Demelza tried to interrupt, "Ginny there's an owl."

Ginny and Colin kept arguing and didn't hear her. "Please" "NO!" "I would owe you forever" "I'm not doing it Colin!" "Don't you love me? I thought I was your best friend?"

"GUYS! STOP ARGUING!" Demelza yelled after getting tired of it. They both stopped and sheepishly looked at her only to see her pointing to the owl perched by Ginny's plate. Ginny looked surprised seeing the school barn owl waiting on her to acknowledge it. She took the black rose from its talons and it flew off back to the owlery. Ginny was stunned and sat there staring at it trying to figure out who it would come from.

"Who is that from?"

"Who is giving you flowers?"

"I bet they would like to see pictures of you in that dress!"

"COLIN!" Ginny screamed. "This is not the place for that! And I don't know who sent it, it doesn't say…." People were now looking down the table trying to figure out what the commotion was about and Ginny started blushing and hurried out of the Great Hall with Demelza and Colin trailing behind her.

She went straight up to the common room and into the girl's dorms where only Demelza could follow, because when Colin tried he fell as the stairs turned to a slide. She sat on her bed and just stared at the beautiful rose. Its black color was unique and startling; it was perfectly formed and smelled like heaven.

"Do you really not know who sent it?" asked Demelza when she sat beside her. Ginny silently shook her head still trying to put it together. Demelza gasped and said, "This is so romantic! You have a secret admirer! We have to find out who it is! It will be our very own mystery." At that both girls threw themselves into naming boys and seeing if they could figure it out.

"Harry?"

"No he wouldn't have sent just one flower. He would have overdone it and sent a bouquet."

"Colin?"

"NO WAY! He's just one of my best friends. He doesn't like me like that. Plus, he was just as surprised as we were."

"Dean?"

"No we just broke up anyways! He doesn't like me so much right now."

"What about that Hufflepuff that is always staring at you like he's undressing you in his mind? What's his name again?"

"Bradley Christopher? No he would just try to stick his tongue down my throat instead, he doesn't seem very bright."

"True. What if it's Goyle? He never speaks. Maybe he is a secret romantic", Demelza gasped as she continued to guess people.

"Yeah, right. There's more of a chance of it being Hagrid then a Slytherin, I'm a blood traitor and a muggle lover remember?" she said right before Demelza burst into laughter. "What? What are you laughing at?"

"What if. What if it, if it was Hagrid?" she struggled to get out between her peals of laughter. Then Ginny joined in her laughter at that ridiculous thought. Then they both started seeing who could be the funniest person to send Ginny flowers.

Right before going to bed, Ginny conjured a vase and water and put the rose in it. She sat it on the desk beside her bed and just stared at it until she fell asleep.

* * *

Draco was watching the Gryffindor table intently as he watched the owl he picked out in the owlery soar clutching the rose he had gotten towards Ginny. He watched as she argued with her friends and took her a while to notice the owl. He watched the emotions of shock, then happiness, then embarrassment. He watched as her and her friend, _Demi or Demelza or something like that,_ looked over towards Potter and that made him angry for some reason.

_They think it was Potter? How could they? He never could have come up with this on his own. I had my mother send me that flower from her private garden. It had barely_ _made it on time for me to rush here to the Great Hall to see her reaction. I can't let her think It's Potter for too long. I can't lose her to him. I need her to trust me so that I can…. I can't lose her? What am I thinking? Malfoys don't think like this! It's not allowable. I need her to know I'm not Potter. _

Blaise watched his best friend as Draco watched the smallest Weasley. Millions of emotions went across his friend's face that he couldn't understand. He was going to find out what was going on.

"Draco are you ok? You look ridiculous. And why is there a bouquet of black roses in our room? Is something going on?"

Draco finally tore his gaze away from Ginny as she left the Great Hall. He had to pay attention to Blaise's questions. "Yes I'm fine. I'm just lost in thought. My mother sent them. They're her new breed. She was very excited to show me as gardening is the thing that brings her the most joy now." Draco, now done with the conversation, got up and went to his dorm room. He saw the multitude of flowers and smiled as he read his mothers letter.

**Draco dearest, **

**I miss you being here to keep me company. I was so very glad to receive your letter even as short as it was. I hope school is going well this year. You will have to write me about that later. As you asked I sent you 24 of my new breed of roses. I have yet to name the new roses and cannot reveal them until I have thought of one. If you have any suggestions I would appreciate it. I know you didn't say but I hope whichever girl these flowers are for is worthy of them. I hope one day I get to meet her if you are so serious about it. Although I admit I am sad to not know you are dating again. Hopefully it is not Parkinson (don't tell your father I said that). I hope these reach you in time for whatever plan it is. I expect a more detailed letter about this girl the next time you write. I hope all is well.**

**Your loving mother,**

**Narcissa **

Draco loved getting letters from his mother as they made him feel that someone actually loved him and missed him. _I wonder what she would do if she knew I was giving her flowers to a Weasley. I don't know what I will tell her. _Draco continued to think about his mother until he realized he needed to figure out his next step for getting Ginny to trust him.

* * *

Ginny awoke the next day to sun shining down on her new favorite room decoration. She was glad to see that her rose was still alive and she woke Demelza to go down for breakfast. She was eager to see if she would get another rose. They both went down to the Great Hall and waited very nervously for mail time. Ginny looked up as soon as mail time began and was disappointed when no owl came to her. She looked down at her plate trying to not feel disappointed when the same owl flopped down in her plate. There was another single black rose but this one had a parchment attached to it. She exchanged looks as she opened the letter to read it and Demelza looked over her shoulder.

**To my dearest Ginevra, **

**After my single rose from yesterday I thought you would like an explanation. It was a simple thank you. I wish to get to know you more as you captivate my thoughts. This is a special parchment. When you are done reading you simply tap it twice with your wand and the words will disappear. Then you may write a message to me and you will have to tap it and say "Mea Stella" and it will appear on my identical parchment. I cannot wait to hear from you.**

**Your humble admirer**

**clue # 1: I'm not Harry Potter**

"OH MY GOD GINNY! This is so romantic! You have to write him back!"

"Calm down. I am! I want to know who he is. Come on we have time to go back to the dorm. I want to put my flower back with the other one so it doesn't die. And we can write him back quickly before class." Then she and Demelza bounded back upstairs to do as Ginny had wanted, both of them excited as the other.


	3. Mea Stella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only wish I did.**

Chapter 3- Mea Stella

_To my admirer, _

_Thank you for the flowers, they are absolutely gorgeous and I have never seen roses like these before! But if you are not Harry then who are you? I would like to know. As to your letter, I hope I can get this one to you correctly. But no one calls me Ginevra and most of my friends call me Ginny. I am curious; I have never taken languages so I do not know what Mea Stella means and I hope you will tell me so that I don't have to look it up. And you also have nothing to thank me for as I do not even know who you are._

_Yours truly,_

_Ginny_

* * *

**Ginny, **

**I am not ready to reveal myself yet as I am quite nervous about you finally knowing who I am. But I will continue to give you clues and let you guess. You may also ask me about myself and I will answer unless I feel it gives too much away. I have studied many languages and apologize for using one you don't know. Mea Stella means "my star" in Latin. And I have very much to thank you for, you just don't know it.**

**Your ever loyal admirer**

* * *

"Aww Ginny he's nervous to meet you! I told you it was romantic!" whispered Demelza. They were sitting in class and she was reading over Ginny's shoulder. "But he didn't give us a clue for that one!"

"It's alright, we'll figure it out anyway!" she replied. "I really want to know who he is. He is so sweet and it makes me wonder how we never talked before. I'm going to write him back."

"Write who back? What are you talking about?" Colin said as he leaned over to join the conversation that the two girls were having. He was starting to get curious as to why his two best friends had their heads together and whispering about an old piece of parchment. "And who keeps sending you those flowers?"

"Ginny has a secret admirer!"

"Demi, be quiet! I don't want everyone knowing!"

"It's just Colin!"

"Who is this guy?" said Colin as he tried to get them to stop arguing to tell him what was going on with them.

"Quiet down guys before the professor comes over. Colin, this parchment is spelled so that my secret admirer can write me letters and I write him back without dealing with owls. It is probably because he doesn't want me to know who he is. He's also the one sending me the new breed of those black roses also. Any more questions? I'm going to write him back now", Ginny explained as quickly as she could. She wanted to write him back as soon as possible.

* * *

_Dear admirer, _

_That is a very beautiful phrase. Mea Stella. Why is that the code for these letters?__My very good friend Demelza pointed out that even though you said you would be giving clues, however, your last letter contained no clue as to who you are. The more we write letters the more curious I get. I admit I am very eager to find out who you are. I apologize for my impatience but I am VERY stumped. I want to figure out who you are. _

_Ever curious,_

_Ginny_

* * *

**My dearest Ginny,**

**I admit that I look forward to seeing a new letter upon my parchment and carry it with me all the time. As to when you will finally meet me, there is a Hogsmeade trip the weekend after next and if you have no plans I would very much enjoy if you would spend the day with me. I also propose a little bet. If you can figure out who I am before that day, if you choose to give me a chance, I will let you have something from me. Anything. But if you cannot guess, then… well I shall have to think of something. Suggestions? As to the code word for the letters, I would prefer to explain that in person as it is very personal. To satisfy your friend Demelza's curiosity, clue # 2 is that I just recently realized my feelings for you and had to say something. I wish to know more about you though. What is your favorite color? How do you deal with all of your brothers? And do you still have feelings for Harry Potter?**

**Your ever nervous admirer**

* * *

Ginny had just woke up on Saturday morning when she saw that she had received another letter on the spelled parchment. She quickly read it to see what he had to say today. An owl also flew in through the open window carrying her single solitary morning rose. She placed it into the vase with the other flowers.

"Demi! He wants me to go to Hogsmeade with him!" Ginny yelled as her friend came into the room. They both screamed at each other and started bouncing on Ginny's bed in excitement.

"You HAVE to write him back right now! We have to figure out who he is! We have time right now to write him back before you have Quidditch practice! Ask him if he's a Gryffindor!" she said as she barely got her words out because she was talking so fast. Ginny pulled out her quill and set to immediately writing him back. She then realized that today was also the day she had to fulfill her promise to Colin.

"Crap. It's going to be a long day. I have to let him take the pictures I promised to Colin because we didn't immediately tell him about Mr. Admirer here. I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Don't worry, I'll help you get ready when you get back from your practice. You're going to look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Demi, well I have to go down to practice anyways. See you after."

* * *

_To my admirer,_

_There is no reason to be nervous as what you are doing is very sweet. I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you, but there is no way I am going into Madame Puddifoot's. I cannot stand that place and hope I do not offend you. And I accept the challenge. As for your prize (which you will not win) you may also ask something of me. But I shall win so it wont be a problem. Demelza thanks you for your clue, and asks for something that will actually help us figure it out. Questions:_

_Do you have any siblings?_

_Are you a Gryffindor?_

_What are the black flowers named?_

_My favorite color is blue, but I like to wear green as it goes well with my hair. No, I do not like Harry. We are just friends and I wish people would stop thinking I'm desperately in love with him. As for my brothers, well I kept them in line with a certain hex that they are now afraid of. Plus, they stop messing with you when you prank them back. My favorite brothers are the twins as they acknowledge my wicked genius side and have me help them with pranks. I hope to have another letter soon, but I have to go to Quidditch practice and then I promised to model some pictures for my other best friend Colin. I hope this letter finds you having a great day._

_Prank Queen, _

_Ginny Weasley_

* * *

Ginny complained loudly to Colin as she walked back up to the Gryffindor common room after a very long and grueling practice. "I can't believe you're still making me do this! I just want to go lay on my bed. You better appreciate how much I love you!"

"I do Ginny! I told you I needed someone beautiful to showcase my photography skills. If you don't do this for me I may never be successful in photography!" Ginny shot him the bird as she climbed the staircase into the girl's dorm to get ready as she accepted her fate. "The dress should be waiting on your bed!"

It took Ginny and Demelza a while to get Ginny's hair into curls that Colin wanted and to do all of her makeup. Ginny then pulled on a tank top and shorts and grabbed the dress carefully and headed down to the Quidditch pitch to find Colin. When she got there he made her go into the changing rooms and put on her dress. When she came back out, Colin immediately started giving her directions and making her pose for the pictures. He made her stand with the Quidditch rings in the background. Then he made her sit side-saddle on her broom and fly around a little bit. He kept moving her around and making her pose all afternoon until they all got tired and decided to go back up to the castle for dinner. Ginny was followed back into the changing room by Demelza while Colin waited outside.

"Demi, would you mind taking my dress back up to the castle? I'm going to stay down here and just fly around for a little while."

"Sure Ginny. Ill hang it up for you so it doesn't wrinkle too. Colin wants you to keep it. It's not like he can wear it anyways." Then both girls dissolved into giggles at the thought of Colin trying to get into the little dress. Eventually they both calmed down and dragged Colin back up to the castle. "See you later Ginny!"

Ginny left the changing room and then mounted her broom and began flying around the field. She was flying loops and diving and enjoying flying. She loves to fly. There's nothing quite like it. The wind in her hair and just the thrill of flying makes her heart race. As she was flying, the sun slowly set until the pitch was covered in darkness. As she was flying back to the ground she saw someone with very blonde hair race into the Slytherin changing rooms never even seeing her. _It's Draco, it has to be, no one else has such blonde hair. _She landed outside the changing rooms and decided to go in and see what was going on. Draco, who was sitting on a bench with his back to the door never saw her come in. His head was in his hands and he sounded like he was crying again. She slowly walked up to him and put her arms around him. She felt him jump but then relaxed as he looked up and saw it was her again.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me", he whispered as he turned his face away from her so she couldn't see his tears. She thought about it for a moment before she answered and stunned him with her words.

"I don't hate you Malfoy. It's my brother who hates you. I'm just trying to help someone who is in pain and it just happens to be you. Whether you're a Slytherin or not, everybody needs someone to comfort them." He then looked at her with a look of great shock and nodded at her words. He then stood up and left the changing rooms to head back to the castle.

"Thank you Ginny Weasley" he whispered as he left, but she never even heard him.

* * *

**Ginevra Weasley!**

**How did you get a spell through this parchment? It took me almost 15 minutes to turn myself to a normal color. Having blue skin is not ok for me. Very well done. I am curious as to how you accomplished it. You are a model? Colin is one very lucky man to be your photographer. And do not be as cocky as you have not guessed who I am just yet. As to your questions, I am an only child, No I am not a Gryffindor, and the breed of roses does not have a name as of yet. I am sorry that everyone thinks that you are enamored with Potter, but I am very glad that it isn't true, because maybe I still stand a chance. I hope to never be on your bad side as I have heard horror stories of your infamous Bat Bogey Spell and hope to never be on the receiving end. And your title of Prank Queen is not acceptable because I am the King of all Pranks and exceed to no one to take my title. This means war.**

**Dear Demelza, **

**I know you will request a clue since you are the one interested. If you win the bet that would be quite odd as neither Ginny nor myself will win the prize. But here is clue # 3: I am very close to my mother, but I despise my father. **

**Awaiting Hogsmeade,**

**Your secret admirer**

* * *

Ginny laughed as the next morning she had another letter from her secret admirer. She showed Demelza how she had a part of the letter addressed to her and they both smiled. Demelza sighed and looked down at the floor making Ginny wonder what was up with her friend.

"Demi are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"I just wish that I had someone as thoughtful as Mr. Mysterious here that would do such sweet things for me. Nobody even likes me."

"Don't say that! You are a beautiful and amazing best friend and no one could ask for any better!" said Ginny as she hugged her friend. She knew that Demelza had not dated anyone since she had broken up with Andrew Kirke.

"The guy I like doesn't even think of me like that. We're just friends to him." she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Ginny felt even more heartbroken as she saw her friend so sad, she would have to make her happy again.

"Let's go down to breakfast, and then we'll spend the whole day together just us, some girl time!" That seemed to cheer Demelza up some and they both got up and headed to the Great Hall as Ginny gave her friend one last hug. As they were sitting at the table eating, Colin found them and sat down just in time for the school owl to arrive with the black rose that she received daily. As she took the rose from the owl she saw Demelza's expression change from sadness to shock to happiness as she smelled the flower.

Then Harry called down the table, "Ginny, why is your hair green?" Then everyone around her started falling over in laughter at her shocked expression when she realized her red curls were now green. She then got up from the table and raced to find her spelled parchment.

* * *

_Mr. Mysterious,_

_I still have almost a week to figure out who you are so maybe you should not be getting cocky. And I told you not to call me Ginevra! My name is Ginny. I thought you would enjoy that, after all my favorite color is blue. Although I was disappointed that my beautiful rose caused my hair to turn green! How could you? In the Great Hall too, where EVERYONE could see! You may end up receiving that little hex. But it was also good because it cheered Demelza up. And Demelza will not win because I will. She is just as curious to find out who you are as I am. Why do you despise your father? I have several guesses to submit for your viewing. Please go easy on me. I have to start guessing sooner or later: __Michael Corner? __Blaise Zabini? __Terry Boot? __Bradley Christopher? __I cant think of more for now. Any such luck? And good luck in this prank war. May the best one win. (Which is me) _

_Awaiting reply,_

_Ginny_

_Mr. Mysterious,_

_I know you haven't responded yet, but I had to thank you for the two flowers that you sent as an apology at lunch. You are so sweet. I don't know if you know but the flower that turned my hair green has decided to turn green as well. I just wanted to say all is forgiven!_

_Waiting to meet you,_

_Ginny_

* * *

**My lovely Ginny,**

**I'm sorry for turning your hair green, but it was only fair as you had turned me blue. Thankfully it wasn't in the Great Hall but my best friend did see as we share our dorm room. Your guesses are all wrong so I still have hope to win this bet. I still think you will never guess who I am. As for my hatred for my father, he has never been very loving to me. He has always just told me what to do and then punished me if I do not do a good job. He is very cold and unloving. My mother is the only one who has ever shown me love and sometimes even she is punished for it. I am glad that we are exchanging letters as I would find it very hard to tell anyone this in person, especially you as I do not want you to think bad of me. As to your clue, (#4) I am taller than you and our hair is not the same color. **

**Anxiously waiting for Saturday,**

**Your admirer**

* * *

Ginny shrieked as she felt the parchment buzz from where she had shrunk it to fit in her pocket. It also interrupted the conversation she was having with Demelza. "I'll read it when we finish this, now who is this crush of yours? Tell me about him!"

Demelza blushed as she went to answer. "He's a very good friend of mine and he is always so sweet. He makes me laugh and we always have fun together, but he doesn't like me. He just see's me as a friend and treats me like his little sister that needs to be protected."

"He would have to be dumb to not like you! You are an amazing person and he would be lucky to have you! Who is he? Colin and I will go talk some sense into him!" argued Ginny. She became confused as those words seemed to make her blush and missed something that she whispered. "What did you say Demi? I couldn't hear you." Ginny barely caught it as Demelza said it again barely louder than the first time.

"But it's Colin."

"What?"

"It's Colin, Ginny! It's Colin! And it's just awful because I like him so much and he doesn't think of me like that!" yelled Demelza as she looked up from behind her hair. Ginny was flabbergasted as she had never seen her friend look so upset. After a minute of just staring at her best friend Demelza spoke again, "Just go and write back your amazing, wonderful, sweet admirer and leave me alone. Just go Ginny and let me be by myself."

Ginny left before her friend could yell at her some more and as she looked back her heart broke to see Demelza looking so sad.

* * *

_Mr. Mysterious,_

_I am sorry that you had to grow up without a loving family. I don't know what that is like because of my six brothers and my parents. They all treat me like a fragile little girl and I need to be protected, but I can protect myself. I am glad that you find it easy to write these things to me and I hope that when we meet you can feel just as comfortable telling me things. I hope that you will trust me enough to tell me anything, and I will always be here for you. And I always like boys who are taller than me. Can't you just tell me who you are? Pretty please with a cherry on top? I'm very excited for Saturday and our Hogsmeade trip, I'm counting down the days. _

_Yours truly,_

_Ginny_

* * *

**My beautiful Ginny,**

**I'm not used to someone caring about me, but I admit that it feels nice. I'm sorry that your brothers treat you like that, they just must not see the beautiful strong woman that you are. I can't wait to meet you and hope that I don't become too nervous. And no I will not tell you who I am as we still have that bet going on. I'm getting more and more confident as the days go by. You are a kind and caring person and I hope that I don't betray that trust by hurting you. I also play Quidditch and love to fly (clue #5) and sometimes it is the one thing that lets me escape the real world if for only a while.**

**Ever yours, **

**Mr. Mysterious?**

* * *

Ginny smiled as she read yet another letter from her secret admirer. He always said just the right things to make her wish, yet again, that she knew who he was. She got up to go find Demelza but then remembered that they had had somewhat of a fight. Ginny did not know whether to leave her alone or to go find her, but just decided to listen to what Demelza had said. Then the customary school owl flew in with her daily black rose clutched in it's talons. She took it from the other owls and put it into the vase with the other flowers. She now had 12 roses, 11 that were black and the single one that was still green from the spell that had been placed on it. She couldn't wait for Saturday to meet him.

* * *

_Mr. Mysterious,_

_I started addressing your letters like that because that is what Demelza and I jokingly started to call you, I hope it doesn't bother you. I play Quidditch too as you probably know, may Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup again this year! But there is something about flying that just takes your mind off of things. Our next upcoming game is against Slytherin, which isn't for a while, but hopefully we can beat them! Maybe you can even come watch me beat their asses! You should tell me more about yourself. That way I know some things about you too._

_Ginny_

* * *

**Dearest Ginny,**

**Do not be so sure that you will defeat Slytherin, but I will admit that you are a very good player. You make a very good Chaser and it's very impressive. The name Mr. Mysterious does not bother me a bit, as I am very mysterious. I am also very intelligent and good looking. Let's see here, my favorite subject is Potions and I am very good at it along with Defense Against the Dark Arts. (more clues for you) I grew up immersed in magic and know nothing about the muggle world as I am a Pureblood. My favorite color is green in most things but sometimes it changes. I don't know what else to tell you. I have a Firebolt. I strongly dislike potter. And I am very glad you're not in love with him.  
**

**Ever anxious,  
**

**Mr. Good Looking**

* * *

_Mr. Good Looking,_

_As you have decided to name yourself... I am glad that you play Quidditch as then you can understand my love for it and will not make me choose between it. You shouldn't defend the Slytherins so strongly though, we have put together a fantastic team for this year. We will win for sure. Thank you yet again for the roses, you still have yet to explain why they do not have a name or why Mea Stella is the codename for the letters. Just two more days until I can finally find out who you are. Don't be nervous. I'm very excited._

_Your favorite Chaser girl,_

_Ginny_

_P.s. You really should stop worrying about Harry._

* * *

**My beautiful Chaser girl,  
**

**They will be the longest two days of my very miserable life. Your letters are the thing that makes me actually look forward to and not focus on how bad my life has become. There are some things that I should tell you, that you would need to know, and I just hope that you will hear me out before judging me. I'm never worried about Potter. I could definitely take him any day. It's you that I could not handle fighting with. Do you like chocolates? What are some of you favorite classes? What are some of your favorite thugs to do besides flying? As for me, I only have one friend, you would never guess me, I'm hoping that once you meet me we can become friends and maybe more, I have a bit of a bad reputation with the ladies, and we have run into each other many times before.  
**

**Counting the minutes,  
**

**Mr. Incredibly Good Looking**

* * *

_Mr. Self Absorbed,_

_I noticed you upped your name there. There's no reason to think so highly of yourself, i think I deserve to be the one to decide if you're good looking vs. incredibly good looking. I have two best friends as you know already, Colin and Demelza, as people became very wary of me after my first year. sometimes i still have nightmares and awake in a cold sweat. I hope that we run into each other many times in the future as long as you stay ever so sweet to me! Where and when would our date start Saturday?_

_Your favorite Chaser,_

_Ginny_

* * *

As Ginny finished writing the letter Demelza walked in without a word and moved to sit beside her. She linked her fingers with Ginny's and then looked up and began to talk quietly.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry about getting upset at you the other day. I don't know why I started yelling. I just don't know what to do because you and Colin are my best friends and I can't bear to lose either of you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Demi, you know I forgive you! How could I not? You're like the sister I never had! I need you to help me figure out all of this with Mr. Mysterious. And I am always here for you, no matter what. Maybe we can even get Colin to admit his feelings for you, so please don't feel bad about telling me", Ginny begged as she tried to calm her best friend. "Plus I need you to help me get ready for my date tomorrow; I'm going to be so nervous! I'm still waiting for him to tell me when to meet him and I'm already biting my nails!"

"Ginny, we are going to make you irresistible! I know what you should wear already! You need to wear that shirt we bought, the green one, you remember? Then those really dark jeans with the light brown leather boots that I love! And we're going to paint your nails a very dark green, and then I'll do your make up. You will be stunning."

"oh Demi. What would I ever do without you?"

"Fail. Fail miserably."

* * *

**My dearest Chaser girl,**

**If it suits you, I would like to meet you down by the lake by noon tomorrow for our date. I cannot wait to see you. Until then my dear.**

**Sincerely,  
**

**Mr. Mysterious  
**

**P.S. Don't be late**

* * *

"That's the shortest letter he's written yet. Maybe he really is nervous", commented Ginny as she sat with Colin and Demelza in the common room the night before the Hogsmeade trip.

"Of course he is Ginny! Who wouldn't be nervous to go on a date with you? You're absolutely gorgeous!" said Colin as he looked up from the essay he was writing for Charms class. Ginny noticed that Demelza blushed at Colin's words and looked down. Ginny knew it was probably hard on her that Colin kept praising her, but she knew that Colin was just like another brother.

"Colin you're just complimenting me because you have to. It's like older brother code! I already have enough of those!"

"That's right. This guy better not hurt you or I'll team up with your brothers to skin him alive! Nobody messes with my girl like that! You or Demi! I'll kill him!" he said passionately as he pulled them into a group hug. "Nobody is good enough for my girls anyways!" For the rest of the night they sat around chatting happily until they decided to go to bed, Ginny and Demelza to the girls dorm and Colin to the boys.

The next morning came too quick for Ginny as she realized today would be the day she would meet Mr. Mysterious. She then ran over and jumped onto Demelza's bed to wake her up.

"Ginny it's only nine o' clock, What are you doing?" she complained.

"You have to help me get ready for my date!"

"OH MY GOD it's today!" she yelled as she finally realized what today was. She got up and they both rushed to shower for the day. After they had both showered and were wrapped in towels, they went to look through their closets for something to wear. Demelza immediately pulled out what she thought Ginny should wear and laid it on her bed before heading to her closet.

"Ginny what should I wear? Since you'll be with Mr. Mysterious, it's just going to be me and Colin. I didn't realize that till just now. What am I going to do?"

"You've gone to Hogsmeade without me before when I had Quidditch practice, It will be just like that."

"But now I have feelings for him! It is totally different than all those other times!"

"You have time to convince you to like him though because it will be only the two of you!"

"I have nothing to wear though! Can I borrow a shirt of yours? I want to wear that blue one."

"Sure, you know you can borrow clothes any time!"

Once the two girls had finally gotten dressed and ready they only had thirty minutes before Ginny had to meet her date down by the lake. She decided to go ahead and walk down there to wait on him and left Colin and Demelza who headed towards Hogsmeade. When Ginny got to the lake she stood there looking out to the lake and just trying to think who it could be. She had already realized defeat because she had not guessed who he was. _He's very good to keep who he was a secret for so long. He must be very sneaky. There are just too many people here to guess because there are always more guys than girls. I hope he is as handsome as he thinks he is. I'm also going to have to get him to let me ride his Firebolt, I've only ever ridden Harry's but it was never for very long._

"You're quite early Ginny Weasley. I thought it was always the girl's prerogative to be late for a date." she heard from behind her. She froze as she realized he must have walked up behind her while she was lost in her thoughts. She had left herself open to attack. She slowly spun around and her jaw dropped in shock as she realized who was standing there looking handsome with a bouquet of black roses.

It was Draco Malfoy.


	4. Assumptions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just wish I did.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I hope y'all are enjoying the story but you should review it as well. Review, Review, Review. I'm trying to make the chapters longer and put them up faster but it is difficult because I'm also working. So please be patient with me, and enjoy. **

**There are also some very significant changes. Katie Bell was not attacked at Hogsmeade in my story, Voldemort does not have any Horcruxes, and there is no Slug Club. There are lots of other differences but those are just some of the major ones.**

Chapter 4- Assumptions

"You should probably pick up your jaw off the ground Ginny. Are you really that surprised? I brought these flowers for you." said Draco as he tried not to laugh at her stunned expression. She slowly took the flowers as if she were in a trance. She looked at the flowers and as she looked back at him her expression changed to anger.

"This is a dirty joke Malfoy. I hope you're happy with yourself playing with my emotions. You can have your flowers back and you can go to Hell." she said as she threw the flowers back at him and went to leave but was stopped by the hurt expression on his face.

He slowly bent to pick up the flowers and looked at her steadily. "I meant everything that I said Weasley. You're just as thick as your brother, people can change you know. I'm also surprised that you're such a hypocrite. Don't you remember saying that whether I'm a Slytherin or not, everyone deserves somebody. I just foolishly thought that you actually meant what you said. Excuse me Weasley, have a nice day."

Ginny was again shocked into silence as she watched Draco Malfoy turn and walk away from her. She saw that he had left the flowers on the ground where he had dropped them. She went to pick them up and sat down at the edge of the lake. _Was that really Draco Malfoy or someone with polyjuice potion? There's no way that he has been writing me those letters, they were too sweet and thoughtful. Draco is just a spoiled stuck-up rich boy that spends his time plotting how to hurt people. Or is he? Was I just seeing the sweet side of Draco Malfoy? I didn't even know that he possessed one. Or he was just pretending so that he could use me to get to Harry. That's probably what it was. He was going to just use me and throw me away. I hate him. I'm glad that I spoiled his plan. Now I have to decide what to do with these flowers. Keep them? Trash them? It would be such a waste to throw them away. They're so beautiful. _

"Ginny? What are you doing just sitting here holding those flowers? Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade?" said a voice from behind her. Ginny turned around to see Harry behind her looking confused. His hair was as messy as always and his glasses were a little crooked as he reached out an arm to help her up.

"Oh hi Harry."

"That doesn't answer the question Ginny."

"I just had been getting letters from a secret admirer and he was sending me flowers. He wanted to meet down by the lake and head to Hogsmeade, but he never showed up and I found these flowers waiting here", she answered as she grabbed his hand and stood up. She felt bad about lying to him but didn't want to tell everyone that it had been Draco. "Why aren't you at Hogsmeade though? I know Ron was going. He would never miss out on a chance to go to Zonko's."

"I just didn't feel like going because I was getting tired of Ron and Hermione always arguing. It gives me a headache most of the time. So I just decided to go on a walk and came over when I saw you to see if you were ok. You were pretty zoned out", he said as he looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Why don't you get rid of those flowers and you can just walk with me?"

Ginny nodded an ok and vanished the flowers back to her dorm room. They started to walk around the lake and Ginny noticed that he still had not dropped her hand. Ginny let go when she noticed but continued to walk with him. They spent the rest of the afternoon just walking around the lake and talking. She found out several things about Harry as they talked, including who he had a crush on.

Harry reached out to grab her hand and started to talk, "Ginny, you're just so easy to talk to and I'm glad that you took a walk with me. Do you mind if I ask you something? It's just that you're a girl and I need some advice."

Ginny began to panic as the situation started to get too intimate. _He's holding my hand again; this can't be a good sign. Please don't like me, I won't be able to handle it if you ask me out. _Ginny swallowed her fear and finally answered him, "Of course Harry, you can ask me anything. What do you need advice on?"

"It's just that I really like this girl, but she only thinks of me as a friend and I want to convince her to go out with me. What should I do?"

_Oh please don't let it be me. I don't want to have to say no to you Harry. Let it be someone else, Please oh please let it be someone else. _"Who is it Harry? Maybe you should just tell her how you feel. Sometimes it's all about the risk. You won't ever know if you don't try." Harry started to answer her but spoke so low that Ginny couldn't hear him, he was mumbling.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said, I like Hermione. I know Ron likes her but she never has showed a preference for either one of us", he repeated when he realized that she hadn't heard her. He said it really fast because he was so nervous telling someone else about it. Ginny sighed in relief once he said it wasn't her and decided to help her friend get the girl.

"Harry, you just need to talk to Hermione about it. You should also start being extra nice to her like walking her to her classes or holding doors for her. Ron won't be able to help it if she chooses you. He doesn't really like her but he knows it would make Mum happy. You should go after her." Ginny knew by the look on his face that he wasn't ever going to tell Hermione. He was to scared to do it because he was scared of losing Ron as his best friend. He just nodded and went back to walking in silence. They continued to hold hands as they walked around the lake. Eventually they started talking about Quidditch and how much of a chance there was that they could beat Slytherin.

As darkness fell he politely walked her back up to the dorm and didn't drop her hand until they entered the Gryffindor common room. When she walked over to the table where Colin and Demelza sat she knew she would have some explaining to do.

"It actually was Harry? I can't believe it! Where have you been?" asked Demelza as Ginny sat down. Ginny sighed and began to tell her the story.

"This is a dirty joke Malfoy. I hope you're happy with yourself playing with my emotions. You can have your flowers back and you can go to Hell." she said as she threw the flowers back at him and went to leave but stopped as he went to speak.

"I meant everything that I said Weasley. You're just as thick as your brother, people can change you know. I'm also surprised that you're such a hypocrite. Don't you remember saying that whether I'm a Slytherin or not, everyone deserves somebody. I just foolishly thought that you actually meant what you said. Excuse me Weasley, have a nice day." Draco said right as he walked off and left her there with her jaw hanging open in shock. He smiled at that because she deserved it after everything.

_I can't believe she just assumed the worst of me. I know I haven't been the best person in the world, but I thought she would at least give me a chance to explain. I thought I was going to be able to convince her to give me a chance after I put all that effort into the letters and the flowers. Is that Potter? _Draco cast a Disillusionment Charm so that Harry wouldn't see him. When he saw that he was headed down to the lake where Ginny was he decided to follow him to see if he was meeting Ginny. He stopped when he saw Harry help her up and their hands were clasped. He saw Ginny make the flowers disappear and then continue walking with Harry. He started to feel extremely smug when he saw Ginny drop Harry's hand. _That's a good girl. You don't want him. You've been telling me all along how you're not in love with him. _He continued to follow them around the lake trying to stay unnoticed. When he saw Harry grab Ginny's hand again he started to curse Harry in his head as he watched them have a conversation and then continued to walk around the lake holding hands. _She is with Potter? I can't believe she was leading me on. She was probably just doing it so her and Potter can sit back and laugh at me trying to get her to trust me. She's probably been dating him all along. I thought she was a good girl, but I guess she's just as bad as Pansy. She's probably just been throwing away my mother's flowers. All of it was just a giant waste of time._

Ginny started the story where she had left Demelza and Colin as they had left for Hogsmeade. "I went down to the lake to meet my admirer at 12 like I was supposed to but he never showed up. There was a bouquet of the black roses and nothing else, that's where the extra flowers upstairs came from. I stood there waiting for a while but he never showed up, and I just sat down and started looking out at the lake. Then Harry saw me and came to see if I was ok and then we just went on a walk together. Harry was not Mr. Mysterious. Then he walked me back to the common room because it was dark and he was being a gentleman." Ginny couldn't quite tell anyone that it was Draco because she didn't even believe it herself and didn't want it getting around. She had lied to Harry and now he was causing her to lie to her best friends. She never kept things from Demelza and Colin.

Demelza looked slightly disappointed but said, "Ginny you guys were holding hands when you came in, I don't think anyone noticed but if you keep doing that people are going to make assumptions."

"Were just friends Demi! Don't you think I would tell you if there was something more between us?" Ginny was getting tired of discussing it with her friends. She just wanted to go upstairs and go to sleep. "I'm tired guys; we can just finish this conversation tomorrow." As she went upstairs she couldn't help but check the magic parchment for another letter but it was completely blank. She put it into her night stand and went to sleep.

When Ginny woke up the next day and did not receive any more roses she began to feel sad. She would miss getting flowers and exchanging flowers with her secret admirer, if only it hadn't been Draco Malfoy. If only it had been anyone other than him they probably would have gotten at least a chance. _My brothers would murder him just for speaking to me let alone actually dating him. Ron would blow his top in anger. A Weasley and a Malfoy just can't date each other, there's too much hate between them. He spent the last several years taunting my brother and his friends, I don't know why he would even like me. I'll just throw myself into humiliating him in the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match next Saturday. I'll focus on flying. _

For the next week Ginny threw herself into practicing, even taking on extra practices with Harry in the evenings to work on her Chasing skills. This match was the most anticipated of the school year because of the fierce rivalry between the two teams. The students of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses cheered for the Gryffindor team because everyone wanted the Slytherins to lose. Nobody wanted the Slytherins to win the Quidditch cup.

But soon enough she was heading down to the Gryffindor changing rooms for the game. She listened as Luna Lovegood did the pre-game announcement.

"On one side we have the lovely Gryffindors in their red and scarlet", said Luna pausing to allow the crowd to cheer. "They are led by their captain, Harry Potter, who was appointed this year." She had to pause yet again for the crowd to cheer before continuing. "The chasers are Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Katie Bell. The beaters this year, Coote and Peakes, are relatively new but work well together. The Keeper, new this year, is Ginny Weasley's older brother and Harry Potter's good friend, Ron Weasley."

"Now to introduce the silver and green Slytherin team." There was notably less cheering and lots of booing as they were introduced. "They are led by their captain Marcus Flint who is a chaser along with Vaisey and Warrington. The beaters are Goyle and Crabbe, and their rings are protected by Bletchley. Opposing Harry as the Slytherin keeper is Draco Malfoy. Please join me in hoping it is a clean game."

As Luna had finished her commentating on who was playing who, Ginny and the rest of the team had finished getting ready and flew out on to the field. Harry as team captain had to dismount and shake hands with Marcus Flint before the game could begin. Ginny was looking around and saw that Draco Malfoy was intensely focused on watching her. She began to blush and hoped that no one else noticed the cause of it. She soon shook her thoughts of Malfoy as she heard the whistle signaling the start of the game. Luckily Katie had been paying more attention and grabbed the Quaffle and they were off to start the game. Katie, Ginny, and Dean passed back and forth between them until they reached the Slytherin end of the pitch where Ginny easily tossed it through the hoops to score for the first time. Ginny, Katie, and Dean worked very well as a team thanks to the hours on end of special practices Harry had put them through to help train Ron as Keeper.

The Gryffindor Chaser continued to unwaveringly score on the Slytherin keeper as he missed block after block. The score was up to 210-90 to Gryffindor when Harry finally spotted the Snitch. He was closely followed by Draco who needed the Snitch to win the game. They broke into a dive straight down as everyone in the pitch stopped to watch. They barely turned out of the dive when both of them were about to smash into the ground. They continued to follow the Snitch as it looped around the rings and flew straight up. Harry barely caught the Snitch seconds before Draco did and Gryffindor was victorious. Gryffindor had won 360-90.

After the game Ginny took her time showering as she was usually one of the last people to leave the locker room. She took the time to reflect on the game as she heard someone yell there was going to be a party in the common room later. _I wonder why Draco was staring at me right before the game began. Maybe he is still upset about last week. I hope losing wipes that smirk that he always has off his face for a couple days. I didn't do that bad in the game today either, I held my own against those monster Slytherin chasers. 11 goals are right about half of the teams scores today, and I had assists on almost half of the other scores. There were a few times where Dean could have passed when he lost the Quaffle but it wasn't that big of a deal today since we were so far ahead. I bet Mum and Dad are proud of me. Maybe if I keep doing this well I can get the Holyhead Harpies to sign me. That would be absolutely fantastic if that happened. That's my dream. _Ginny realized she was the only one left in the changing room and she hurried to get out of the shower and get dressed. She didn't want to miss the party or be attacked by a stray Slytherin. She didn't bother to even dry her hair as she got dressed and just let it hang in the ringlets that it formed naturally. She looked in the mirror and saw her hair had grown a lot and hung halfway down her back. She liked her hair and how it had volume and curls instead of being limp and thin like other girls hair. It clashed a little with her scarlet and gold Gryffindor turtleneck, but they were almost required to wear the team colors. They had just beaten Slytherin. She stopped gawking at her hair and gathered her stuff and left the changing room. She almost dropped her bag as someone spoke from the side of the doorway, "Finally. I thought I was going to have to wait all night for you to come out Weasley."

"Oh my god", Ginny screamed as she was scared yet again by people creeping up on her. She really needed to work on being alert to her surroundings. She stood there trying to catch her breath as Draco Malfoy peeled himself off the wall and out of the shadows.

"Draco you can't just go around scaring people like that! What do you want?"

"Did you just call me Draco?"

"Well that is your name isn't it?"

"Yes. But you haven't ever called me that before."

"Well, it's just respectful to call someone by their first name Draco. I do prefer Ginny to Weaselette. I'm not going to ask you again, what do you want?" as Ginny started to get annoyed with him holding her up.

"I wanted to know why you didn't even give me a chance to explain and just ran right back to Potter. I saw you holding hands and apparently you've been spending lots of time with him on the Quidditch pitch. I thought you said you weren't in love with him", said Draco as he looked at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm not dating Harry! We're just friends! Why can't you understand that? We were just taking a walk and he needed advice to help get the attention of this other girl he likes! It's not like this is any of your business anyways Draco, I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to you!" said Ginny. She tried to push past him but Draco stopped her with his whispered words.

"Not so fast beautiful, you still owe me from winning the bet."

Ginny looked at him as he slowly got closer to her and she backed up until her back was up against the wall. "What do you want Draco?"

"A kiss", and then his lips were on hers.

The kiss was so electric that she couldn't help but respond to it. His hands moved up her back and pulled her closer to him. As he pulled her closer her hands came to his hard abs, then slid up to his head to knot in his hair. He groaned as she pulled on his hair to try and get his face even closer than it already was. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall making her gasp in pain. He was so much taller than her that he needed to pick her up for their faces to be even. His lips moved to her neck and she forgot all about the pain and wrapped her legs around his waist to make it easier for him to hold her. She was gasping for air with her head laid back against the wall as he attacked her neck with his lips. He had pulled down her turtleneck and was sucking on her neck when they heard someone searching for her.

"Ginny? Are you here?"

It was Dean looking for her and snapped her out of her daze. After softly kissing her forehead, Draco sat her down and disappeared into the darkness as Dean rounded the corner. Ginny was slumped against the wall next to the changing room because her legs felt like jelly.

"Ginny are you ok?"

"I'm fine Dean. I just wanted a minute alone before heading to the party."

"Well I'll walk you back to the dorms so you don't get attacked by a Slytherin", which made Ginny laugh on the inside as he was thinking far different than what had just happened. She had just been attacked by Draco's lips instead of his wand.

"Thank You Dean. That's very thoughtful of you. Let's go." they walked almost in silence as they headed back to the Gryffindor common room. As they entered the common room they heard everyone cheering and looking to the middle of the common room. Ginny saw Harry and headed over to see if he knew what was going on.

"Look over there Ginny, your brother is making a spectacle of himself", he said as Ginny finally reached him. Ginny turned to look where he was pointing to see Ron and Lavender Brown wrapped around each other snogging. She started laughing when she turned around and saw the look of disgust on Harry's face. "I can't believe they're just snogging where everyone can see."

Ginny laughed as she replied to Harry saying, "Go easy on him, it's the first girl that's wanted to kiss him that wasn't 50 years old and related to us."

"Yeah but at least they could go into a corner! They're right in the middle of everyone!"

Colin came over to Ginny to challenge her to a firewhiskey dare. Ginny responded saying, "You know I never say no to a dare! Bring it on Colin!" They both laughed and went to get a bottle as Demelza looked at them disapprovingly. Ginny knew Demelza disapproved of their contests but would never leave them to get themselves in trouble. "Demi, come on! You get to be the judge for us!"

Colin pulled his wand out and conjured 3 shot glasses for the both of them. Ginny had taken the bottle and poured the firewhiskey into all the glasses. They then sat down across the table and people crowded around as their contests had become quite legendary. Demelza who had resigned herself to judging just shook her head at everyone's excitement.

As they took the first three shots Colin shivered as he downed them and Ginny started to make fun of him. "Aw come on Col, we've just barely started! You going to be able to keep up?"

"Ha-Ha. Get real babe. You know I can keep up", he retorted back as he poured out three more shots each. Demelza made them stand up and walk to the fireplace and back to prove they still could. They knew whoever who could take the most shots and still return to the table would win, and it was just a good thing that firewhiskey wasn't as strong as some of the muffle alcohols like whiskey or tequila. You could take more shots of firewhiskey without worrying about it being too much, but it also worked faster. They returned to the table to take the next three shots and the next time they had to travel to the fireplace they were definently unsteady, but still made it back.

In between the next set of shots Demelza told them they had to play a game of exploding Snap and whoever lost got an extra shot added to the next round.

"Demi that's not fair! Who said anything about exploding snap?" Ginny started to complain about it not being part of the contest and even some of the spectators started to chime in.

"You made me the judge so tough. You have to or forfeit", Demelza explained. Soon both gave in and started to deal out the cards. It wasn't long before the cards exploded on Ginny and she lost. Colin started to cheer when he realized he now held the advantage, Ginny had to take four shots to his three.

The next round of shots started to really affect the two Gryffindors and they were giggling at each other as they went back and forth from the fireplace. Everyone was excited as they knew it would only be one or two more rounds before one of them cracked. Three more shots each and they were both markably unsteady and barely made it there. On the way back Ginny bumped into Colin and he fell over and Ginny won the contest as she was the only one to get back to the table. Demelza came to get her as Coote and Peakes went to get Colin who was asleep on the floor. Demelza threw one of Ginny's arms over her shoulder and helped Ginny up to the girl's dorm and started to help her undress.

"I won right? Right I won. Right?"

"Yes Ginny you won. Colin fell. Lift your arms so I can pull off your shirt."

"I can take off my own clothes Demi. Watch." Ginny undressed herself to prove to her friend she could do it. She was getting dressed in her pajamas as she heard Demelza gasp.

"GINNY WEASLEY! IS THAT A HICKEY?!"

"What? Where?", said Ginny as she rushed to the mirror unsteadily. "Oh. My. God. I don't know! Was I kissing some guy earlier?"

"No." said Demelza, "But just go to sleep and we'll find out in the morning." Ginny waited until she heard Demelza fall asleep and pulled out the parchment.

_Dear Draco,_

_You left a hickey. I almost got caught by Demelza. You are an ass! I hope you enjoyed that kiss because that is never happening again._

_As always the better Quidditch player,_

_Ginny Weasley _

Draco knew waiting outside of the locker rooms was chancy, there was no telling how long Ginny was going to be in there after the game. He also couldnt get caught by any of the other Gryffindor team members leaving. he just needed to ask her some questions before he exploded. There's no reason she had to not evene let me explain the situation. She had to have already had planned the meeting with Potter. She had been leading me on even before she had known who i was. I can't believe she would do that. I thought she was better than that.

He saw her exiting the changing room and sighed in relief. "Finally. I thought I was going to have to wait all night for you to come out Weasley." He almost laughed as she jumped and screamed but knew that would not go over well with her, especially since he wanted to talk to her and not make her angry enough to leave. He just stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding in and confronted her.

"Draco you can't just go around scaring people like that! What do you want?"

That's the first time she's used my real name. "Did you just call me Draco?"

"Well that is your name isn't it?"

"Yes. But you haven't ever called me that before."

"Well, it's just respectful to call someone by their first name Draco. I do prefer Ginny to Weaselette. I'm not going to ask you again, what do you want?" Draco knew she was about to get annoyed and walk off so he started talking.

"I wanted to know why you didn't even give me a chance to explain and just ran right back to Potter. I saw you holding hands and apparently you've been spending lots of time with him on the Quidditch pitch. I thought you said you weren't in love with him", he said and knew he proabably looked dissapointed because that was how he felt.

"I'm not dating Harry! We're just friends! Why can't you understand that? We were just taking a walk and he needed advice to help get the attention of this other girl he likes! It's not like this is any of your business anyways Draco, I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to you!"

Draco knew he had to get what he came for soon because he knew she was about to storm off. "Not so fast beautiful, you still owe me from winning the bet." He slowly moved closer and closer as she backed up until the wall stopped her from running. He saw it in her eyes that she knew she wasn't getting away until he let her.

"What do you want Draco?"

Draco almost groaned as he heard her talk, it was breathy and he knew she was affected by how close he was. "A kiss", and then he leaned down to capture her lips. He had just intended to give her a quick kiss to throw her off, but once he had started he couldn't stop. He just wanted more of her and tried to pull her even closer. He actually groaned when her hands found their way into his hair and pulled. He grabbed her around the waist and slammed her agianst the wall and almost died when she gasped and threw her head back onto the wall exposing her pale neck. He started kissing his way down her neck and pulled down her turtleneck to suck on her neck knowing he would leave a mark. He had never reacted this way to kissing anyone before, he was getting hard and they had barely started. He was pulled out of the kiss as he heard someone searching for Ginny. He couldn't risk getting caught so he sat her down and ran off into the darkness.

The next morning Ginny looked at the parchment to see if Draco had ever responded to her late letter and found only a sentence.

**Say whatever you want babe but I know you enjoyed it too.**

Ginny growled in anger under her breath as she read it and went to the bathroom to get one of Fred and George's hangover cures. They worked like a charm and you were as good as new in minutes. _I can't believe him! He can't just go around kissing people! Especially people like me who don't want to be kissed by that arrogant jerk. I'm going to have to get him back for this! He knew it was just going to make me angry!_

Draco, who was down in the Great Hall, was having a fantastic morning. He had seen Ginny's late letter had responded hoping to upset her. When she stormed angrily into the Great Hall five minutes later and glared at him he knew it had worked.

"I've seen that smile before. Who was it Draco?", asked Blaise as he sat down beside Draco.

"What are you talking about Blaise?"

"That look. The Slytherin Sex God strikes again. Although I still don't see why you get that title and I don't. I am a beautiful mocha color that women find very attractive."

"Oh stop talking yourself up Blaise, everyone knows Draco here is the god", said Pansy as she sat down. "He knows just how to please women."

"Pansy, would you stop talking about me? It's getting quite old to watch you fawning over me", Draco sneered as he pushed her away from him. He got up quickly to leave and walked out of the Great Hall in time to run into Ginny's friend Demelza.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy. You may own Slytherin but you don't own the whole school."

"Why, little Demelza has a backbone. That's good."

"I've got more backbone than you will ever have Malfoy!" Demelza pulled out her wand to defend herself and saw Ginny heading her way.

"Hey ferret, leave Demelza alone", said Ginny as she rushed over to defend her friend. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"That's really funny Weaselette, as you are like two feet shorter than me." _Her hair looks like it's on fire when she's angry. Whoa, where did that thought come from? This isn't good. _"You wouldn't be able to take me on anyways; I would just leave you lying on the ground behind me, gasping for air."

He barely had time to react as Ginny shot her infamous Bat Bogey Hex. It just missed him and he decided it was time to get out of there. He cast a Disillusionment charm on himself and escaped into the crowd that had gathered.

When he escaped into the dungeons he undid the charm. Blaise spotted him and headed over to talk to him.

"What was that all about mate? That was an interesting threat you made to the little Weasley"

"It's nothing Blaise. I just couldn't think of another one."

"Really? 'Cause I could have sworn there was a story behind that comment the way Weasley reacted. Was she your latest conquest? Don't tell me you have started to get feelings for her?"

"Of course not! I guess it just offended her more than normal."

"Whatever you say mate. You can lie to me but that doesn't mean I'll believe it. I know you better than you know yourself."

"I'm not lying Blaise."

"If you say so. When did it happen?"

"After the Quidditch match. Dammit Blaise, I didn't want to tell you that! Stop doing that! And I didn't sleep with her", said Draco as Blaise used a special power he had to get people to tell him things.

"It's too good of a piece of gossip to not know. Draco and the blood traitor Weasley. Can you imagine your fathers face?"

"He would have a heart attack. But that's beside the point because no one is going to know. This isn't gossip for you to spread around. You're going to keep it to yourself. This gossip and your Persuasion."

"Yes sir, Slytherin Prince Sir", Blaise said as he mock saluted Draco. They were both chuckling as Blaise threw his arm around Draco's shoulders and they headed to the Slytherin common room.

Ginny was fuming with anger as she stormed into the Gryffindor common room. "Stupid Ferret! I hate his freaking guts! He can't just go around provoking my friends! I can't believe I missed him with the hex! Stupid ferret-like reflexes!" she continued ranting about Draco until she realized Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room and just staring. "Sorry for interrupting, I just had a run in with Malfoy", she explained to them before heading up to the girl's dorm.

_Who does he think he is? He needs to just leave me alone! He can't just go around and just pick on me! It's not fair! It's like he has some kind of obsession with me. It's weird. I'll just have to stay away from him as much as I can. Yeah that will work_. _I definently_ _cannot let him go around snogging me either. _

Since her first class was going to start soon she started to head to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She was a little early for her class and earned herself a weird look from Professor Snape. He had just become professor for that subject this year. He wasn't a bad teacher just very strict. She didn't mind him that much because Snape didn't hate her like he did her brother Ron. Snape would actually give her points if she did something right. It was nothing new as Ginny was always good in school getting Outstanding's on most of her exams. This year she would have her O.W.L.s and she was confident that she would do well on those too. As a fifth year she had to take Potions, Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Divination, Astronomy, and History of Magic. She also got to choose classes which were Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, and Ancient Runes.

She looked up when Professor Snape started to teach and saw Demelza and Colin had sat down beside her at some point.

"Today I will be teaching the Oppugno Spell. It causes objects to fly and attack someone. It is usually a difficult spells and usually takes most people the whole class to get it right. That is because it requires concentration." He then had them line up so that they would do it one by one. They had to try and get plates sitting on a table to attack the professor. Ginny was near the back of the line and when it got to her no one had accomplished it yet.

"Oppugno", she shouted. The professor barely had time to put up a shield before they smashed into him. He stared at her shocked that she had gotten it on her first try.

"Good job Ms. Weasley. At least we know you're brighter than your brother, not even Potter and the know-it-all Granger got it on their first try. Twenty points to

Gryffindor." He then instructed her to go back to her desk for the rest of the class. They were going through the class a second time and Demelza performed the spell correctly earning 10 points. They spent the rest of the class waving and winking at Colin who was struggling with the spell and glaring at them. He still hadn't gotten it by the end of the class, and only a Ravenclaw had managed to get it right after them.

After class ended, the rest of the day went by rather quickly. At dinner that night Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Attention students, as you know your Christmas holidays are approaching very soon. The staff and I have decided to give you a little treat to put you in the Christmas mood. Hogwarts will be holding a Christmas Ball. Now, you don't need to be worrying about finding a date as everyone will be attending by themselves. We have also scheduled next weekend for a Hogsmeade weekend so that some of you girls may be given a chance to dress shop. The ball is scheduled for two weeks after the Hogsmeade trip as it is your last weekend here before Christmas holidays. Now, eat and be merry!"

The girls started excitedly whispering at the prospect of a Ball and the boys looked relieved that they wouldn't have to fight to get a date. Ginny, Demelza, and Colin were chatting happily making Hogsmeade plans when Hermione came to sit by Ginny.

"Ginny, I know that we haven't hung out much lately but I wanted to ask you something. May I join you and Demelza if you go dress shopping next weekend? I can't really go with Ron and Harry and there is no way I want to go with Parvati and Lavender", she said as she explained why she had come over.

"Of course you can Hermione! Demi and I don't mind. We were planning on going anyways and making Colin make other plans!"

"Hey! I wasn't told this! What if I wanted to come see you guys in the beautiful dresses?" Nobody paid any attention to Colin as he tried to butt into the conversation.

"Yeah, three is better than two! It'll be more fun anyways", said Demelza as she interjected to assure Hermione it was alright.

"That's great! Thanks so much guys!" Hermione looked relieved that they had allowed her to go shopping with them and even ate with them for the rest of dinner. Ginny had missed spending time with Hermione and was glad to be laughing and joking with her again. _Maybe we can have so much fun that she wants to hang out more. Then maybe I can have two best girl friends again. _

"So next weekend we'll just meet and then go to Hogsmeade together. I know this great little shop that's kind of hidden so hopefully we can avoid having to fight with other girls over dresses. Sound good?" asked Demelza as she talked to both Ginny and Hermione. They both nodded the affirmative and their plans were set in stone.

Colin had decided he had had enough of the shopping talk and tried to change the subject. "Ginny, I have a bone to pick with you! You didn't win the other day; I distinctly remember being pushed so that definently doesn't count. I want a rematch", he said as he referred to their firewhiskey challenge. This was how they kept having the dares, one of them would win and the other would say that cheated.

"Fine Colin, we'll have a rematch if you want. Just not today. Although it is a little sad that you couldn't win when I had taken more shots than you!"

"Ok good! Because I definently want a rematch! I'm totally going to kick your ass this time."

"Bring it on Colin", said Ginny as she argued back. She was definently not one to back down from a challenge.


	5. The Master of Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only wish I did.**

**Also, the spells in this chapter are not real. I just made up the names because I wasn't sure what to actually call them. If you have any suggestions please let me know. There's a new character so let me know what you think. Ive been real busy with work all week and hope you havent given up on my little story yet.**

**Please Review, Review, Review**

**Enjoy my dears.**

Chapter 5- The Master of Chaos

The next day after Headmaster Dumbledore's announcement everyone was talking about the added Hogsmeade weekend and the Ball. It was a non-stop topic of discussion. Teachers had to use extra energy to call classes to attention because all the girls were flipping through magazines of all the dress shops in Hogsmeade.

Ginny was in Transfiguration class talking to Demelza when Professor McGonagall had enough. Two of the fifth year girls had been up front and giggling all class.

"Ms. Brooks and Carter you know I hate taking points from my own house but ten points from Gryffindor for all the incessant giggling!" The rest of the room groaned as the whole class was solely Gryffindor. "I expect this not to happen in any of your other classes. You are supposed to be representing the noble house of Godric Gryffindor. I also expect every single one of you to behave yourself for the Ball also and avoid public shenanigans."

"Now that that's over with, please focus your attention back on your pincushions", McGonagall said as she tried her hardest to make the class focus. "You will be continuing to try and turn it into a hedgehog. You may begin. Make sure to pronounce it correctly as the incantation is Transfiguro Polyspinus."

Ginny and Demelza quickly transfigured theirs into hedgehogs and started playing with them. The hedgehogs were squeaking and scurrying around their desks. Ginny's hedgehog let her pet him and snuggled against her hand. They were ooh-ing and ah-ing at how cute they were when they were all when they were startled by Colin.

"YES! I did it! Look guys!" Colin looked at them triumphantly with a baby hedgehog cowering at the end of his wand.

"Ouch", yelled Ginny as Colin had scared her hedgehog into extending his little spikes into her hand. Her hedgehog started licking her hand as if he was sorry for hurting her. Ginny raised her hand to tell the Professor because she had a dozen spikes in her hand. The professor dismissed her and told Demelza to accompany her. They collected their stuff and headed out the door as McGonagall followed them into the hallway.

"Girls, the hedgehogs?" McGonagall held out her hands for the baby hedgehogs.

"Aw Professor, can't we keep them?" they begged her. "Please?"

"I can't let you just take them. They're not actual hedgehogs. They're pincushions."

Ginny argued with her to save their hedgehogs, "They are once you transfigure them Professor! They breathe and have feelings! Please?"

Professor McGonagall sighed and the girls knew they had her and broke into smiles. She said, "Alright girls, you can keep them but don't you tell anyone I let you. Now go get your hand seen to Ginny, you're excused from the rest of class."

They took off towards the Hospital Wing before McGonagall could change her mind. Madam Pomfrey fixed her hand in minutes and sent her off.

Ginny and Demelza went up to their dorms cuddling their new baby hedgehogs against their chests. Ginny cleared out the bottom drawer of her nightstand and grabbed an old t-shirt and deposited her hedgehog in with it.

"I'm going to name him Lucas", Ginny told Demelza. "I've always loved that name."

"That's a cute name Ginny. But I think I'll name mine Rose because she's a cute little girl."

Ginny looked over and Demelza had her hedgehog cuddled against her cheek. They were already falling in love with their new little babies.

"Come on! We should go get some hedgehoggy green lettuce type things for Lucas and Izzy. There should be something on the table for dinner." Demelza looked over at Ginny's words and nodded and put Izzy back into her own drawer.

They went down to the Great Hall and found Colin. He looked at them strangely when they sat down on either side of him with identical giant grins on their faces. They looked at each other and said at the same time, "We got hedgehogs!"

"No way! When? Did you get me one?"

Ginny lowered her voice and Colin leaned in to hear her voice. "They're the ones we transfigured, McGonagall let us keep them, but we can't tell anyone where we actually got them."

They hurriedly grabbed some things their hedgehogs would like to eat and dragged Colin upstairs to show them off. They both grabbed his hands and pulled him up the girls stairs in the dorm.

"Wait, how come I can go up the stairs?"

Ginny replied, "It's because we're holding hands and aren't having inappropriate thoughts. We just want you to see our babies!"

While they were gone the hedgehogs had gone sleep, obviously happy with their new homes. They laid the lettuce and stuff down in the drawers where Lucas and Izzy could reach them.

"I'm jealous. Nobody else got to keep theirs! You two are McGonagall's favorites for sure!"

Ginny laughed and said, "McGonagall doesn't play favorites! Don't be silly! Oh and so we ordered some stuff for our babies, and we need you to pick it up from the post office for us. You can just vanish it back to the room rather than carrying it around."

"Fine, But you owe me! Making me go get stuff for your pets on my Hogsmeade weekend, that's ridiculous."

Colin agreed knowing that the next time he needed something they would have to help him, a favor from those two were invaluable.

"But Colin! We will be shopping for our dresses and won't be able to pick them up. We need a very sweet and thoughtful best friend to pick it up", said Demelza as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"I already said yes Demelza! Calm down. It shall be done my lady, I'll be your knight in shining armor", he said standing up and pretending to stab someone with his wand. He then snapped to attention and gave her a salute as he grinned at her.

"Or just a fool in tin foil", commented Ginny as she watched her friends argue. Colin just stuck his tongue out and pretended to sword fight with Demelza. _Oh I hope he gets feelings for her. They would be so cute together it's ridiculous. It would make Demi so happy too. I've got to get them together_.

They joked around and talked for the rest of the night until Colin decided to go back to his dorm. As he walked out of the door the girls looked at each other and just waited. Not to disappoint them, a few seconds later they heard Colin yell as the stairs turned to a slide again. They were clutching their sides and laughing as they could hear him yelling and cussing loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

Draco and Blaise were in Potions class brewing a simple headache cure potion. They had set up behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione just to try and throw them off balance again. Ron and Hermione were shooting them dirty glares while Harry was just trying to ignore them.

"What's up with Potter? He's trying to ignore you really hard isn't he?" asked Blaise as he finally noticed. "Maybe he's just hiding his homosexual feelings for you." At that they saw Harry blush very deeply as he heard their words.

"Whatever you say Blaise, there's no reason to embarrass me with the homosexual rumors. Implicate Weasley over there." They then had to cut their conversation short because the professor was walking by them. At the end of class he let them out after telling them he was very excited to chaperone the upcoming ball.

"I'm kinda disappointed that we don't have to get dates for this Ball thing. I really enjoy all the girls trying to get my attention. I'm so good-looking that they're just hoping I will ask them."

"Blaise, you're so conceited."

"Draco, you're such a stuck-up prick."

"You know you're lucky I let you talk to me like that. No one talks to me like that."

"I bet you would let Weasley talk to you like that."

"There's no way in hell I would, him or Potter."

"I mean the good-looking Weasley, you'd let her talk to you however she wanted to wouldn't you?"

"At least she would do it in style, and wipe that smug look off your face."

Blaise just smiled at Draco and winked at him. "Yes Sir!"

* * *

It finally reached the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip as all the girls were itching to go down to the village and find themselves the perfect dress. Hermione had met Ginny and Demelza in the common room as they came down. They were now heading down to the courtyard to check in with Filch so that they could start their dress shopping. They stood in line anxiously bouncing up and down to get started. As soon as they got past Filch, Demelza took the lead to lead them to her supposed hidden shop to go dress hunting. They were all bundled up because of the snow covering the ground. It was halfway through November and the dance was to be the first weekend of December. After the Ball there were only 3 days left till the holidays. December 6th was the day that the Hogwarts Express would take them back to London, and ultimately let them return to the Burrow.

They had almost reached the gates when a snowball hit Ginny in the back of the head. When she turned around she saw Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini smirking at her. She gave them her favorite one fingered salute and told Demelza to go on and lead them to the dress store.

By the time the found their way to the little out of the way shop their teeth were all chattering. They entered the store and sighed in relief as they found that the heater was on full blast. As they looked around they saw it was much bigger than it looked on the outside and that they were the only ones there.

Demelza took charge and told them the game plan. "Alright ladies, we're gonna spread out. Pick out as many dresses as you want and think that look good. We'll meet and try on our dresses together one by one. Sound good?" She laughed as Ginny gave her a salute and Hermione nodded her agreement. "And... GO!"

Ginny headed to the back of the store and started browsing through the dresses. She was looking more for style than for color because she knew she could easily change the color. She found a couple that she liked right off the bat but decided to browse around for more. _Hm... I like this one but it's way too short. Wow that is a God-awful shade of yellow, who would even wear that? Oh now this one has promise, a little change in the color might work. Oh dear lord that's very pink. It's got so many ruffles_. She continued this way for quite a while until she had about ten or fifteen dresses levitated behind her. She wandered the store until she found the changing rooms and waited on her friends. Hermione had a giant pile of dresses so big it was ridiculous and Demelza had about the same as Ginny.

They decided to try their dresses on one at a time and show each other. So each of them picked a changing room and put on a dress. Hermione was the first to get ready and when Ginny came out she saw she was wearing a pretty lavender dress. Hermione's jaw dropped as she saw Ginny's dress.

"Ginny, what-", she started to say but was interrupted by Demelza exiting her dressing room. Ginny and Demelza looked at each other and burst into laughter. Ginny had tried on a bright fuchsia dress that hugged her body and then frilled straight out halfway down her thighs. Demelza had the same idea about trying on a crazy dress and had gone for a giant pink princess dress.

Hermione was confused and asked, "How did you know to both try on those ridiculous things? You never said anything to each other!" She was upset that she had been left out.

"We're the same person", they said at exactly the same time which started them giggling again.

"Hermione, we didn't leave you out, we just happened to have the same idea at the same time. We think the same. We're practically the same person in two bodies. Almost like Fred and George, just better and prettier", said Ginny as she explained. Demelza was nodding along dramatically while she was talking.

"I guess I'll just have to get used to hanging out with girls again rather than Harry and Ron", she responded. Demelza was twirling in the mirror when Ginny started whispering to Hermione.

"We should have thought to steal Colin's camera. That would have been perfect."

"Wait Ginny, I know something that might work. Hold on let me try it. I've never done this spell." Hermione pointed her wand at Demelza and whispered, "Capere Motus." She then conjured a piece of paper and pronounced, "Effingo Descendit." The paper turned to a photo and had Demelza in her dress spinning in circles.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked! It's moving and everything!"

"Great job Hermione. Demelza come look at this! You'll have to teach us how to do that!"

Demelza came over and stared at the picture saying, "Damn, we won't even need Colin anymore!"

"Oh Demi, I'm sure you'll still need him." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows as she made fun of her friend. Hermione looked between them not quite getting the reference.

"Wait, are you two... A thing?"

"No no no no! We are not", said Demelza as she argued and denied.

"...yet", whispered Ginny as she looked all around the store and not at Demelza. Demelza glared at Ginny as Hermione finally figured it out.

"But Demelza! We could figure it out and get you together!"

Ginny got excited and said, "See Demi! Between me, you, and Hermione we could figure it out!"

"I can't believe you told her Gin. It was between us", she said as she walked into the changing room. Ginny opened the door and went to sent on the bench next to her best friend. Demelza had tears in her eyes as she looked up.

"What do I do? I don't want to lose him. I need both of you, you're my best friends."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Demelza and hugged her. "Demi, you're not going to lose either of us. Were always going to be there for you no matter what. Colin loves you as much as I do. Hermione won't tell anyone either, she's totally trustworthy. To me she's practically family, and she doesn't want to hurt you. We're in this together." Ginny let go of her and grabbed her hand. "I love you Demelza, like a sister I never had."

Demelza nodded and cleaned her face and saw Hermione standing in the doorway. From that moment the three girls got closer than they had ever been. They put smiles back on their faces and continued shopping. Demelza and Hermione found their dresses the second time they went back to the rack but Ginny was having a hard time deciding. They had been in the shop for four or five hours and were starting to get tired. Hermione had a stack of pictures sitting beside her that they had taken while fooling around in their dresses.

Ginny was trying on dresses and found the perfect style she wanted and put it on and absolutely loved it. She came out of the dressing room to show her friends and saw their disappointment at the dress.

"Guys I love it! The style is perfect", Ginny said as she defended her dress.

Demelza looked confused as she said, "That purple does not go with your hair at all, it clashes horribly! It just won't work!"

"I can change the color though. I'm buying it. Girls, mission accomplished, we found our dresses." Ginny hurried to change out of her dress. She yelled to her friends as she was changing. "I want to stop by Fred and George's new shop and see if they're there before we head back!" Hermione and Demelza agreed and after they bought their dresses and shrunk them to fit in the bags, they headed out the door.

When they rounded the corner onto the street the new WWW was on they stopped in shock. The store front was painted in multiple bright neon colors as if they had just stood there and thrown paint. The store was also extremely crowded and there was barely room to walk. They didn't have to worry about it though, because as soon as they came through the door her brothers popped up out of the crowd. Fred and George were wearing matching suits that looked like they were made out of dragon hide.

"Look who we have here Forge." they gave their sister a hug, sandwiching her between them.

"Why Gred, it's our favorite sister and her two lovely friends."

"What brings you here Sis?"

"Need more supplies for one of you beautifully laid plans!"

"Gred! Forge! Get off me! I need a revenge kit. Malfoy hit me with a snowball when I wasn't looking and I want to get him good", she said as she explained why she was there. Fred grabbed a basket and they left Demelza and Hermione by the Pygmy Puffs.

"Well you'll need some Peruvian Darkness Powder in case you need a speedy escape afterwards. Maybe a Skiving Snackbox, who knows, you can probably find a way to use it."

"We have a new product for you Gin-Gin. Think we should show her?"

"Of course! Our little Gin-Gin could use it against the most exalted ferret. It's perfect." They led Ginny towards the back into a storage room. They walked past Shield cloaks and hats that they were selling to Aurors and such. When they entered the next room it looked like a work/test room, there were even some scorch marks on the walls.

Ginny started to smile as they explained what it would do, it would be perfect.

"I'll take two or three of them", she said and got identical wide smiles from her brothers.

"Gin-Gin were so proud, at least someone is following in our steps! Ron just couldn't do it", said George.

Fred went to another shelf and grabbed something and brought it back to her. "Take one of these. We got the idea from you, it's an extendable undetectable pouch. You can attach to your school robes. It's perfect for carrying things that you don't want to be found. We just perfected them."

"Thanks boys. You're the best, especially when you supply my pranks", she said as she stood up to find her friends. She winked and walked out of the storeroom and ran right into a boy who was right outside the door. She ended up falling after she just bounced right off of him, he didn't even move. She looked up and saw a very cute boy staring down at her looking very concerned.

"Oh wow you just came out of nowhere didn't you? Are you alright?" He reached down an arm and helped her stand up. "I'm so sorry. I just wasn't paying attention." He had very blue eyes and some light brown hair that hung down in them. He was very attractive.

"I'm fine. It just was unexpected. Thank you for helping me up. I don't think we've ever met before, I'm Ginny Weasley." She reached out a hand for him to shake and tried not to get caught up in his blue eyes. Ginny thought she had a class with him but couldn't remember which one.

"I'm Tyler Dawson. I'm a Ravenclaw in your year. It's nice to meet you", he said as he shook her hand. "I've got to go find my friends but I'm sure I'll talk to you again. Goodbye Ginny." He waved at her as he walked away. Demelza and Hermione had spotted her and came over. Demelza immediately started questioning her.

"Who was he? He is very good-looking. What was he saying to you? Did you get what you needed from the twins?"

"Oh Merlin, Demelza cool it! His name is Tyler Dawson and he's a Ravenclaw. I completely ran into him and wiped out and he didn't even budge. It was like running into a brick wall. Fred and George gave me what I needed so let's head back", said Ginny as she led the other two girls out of the shop.

* * *

Draco and Blaise were just fooling around and throwing snowballs in the snow on their way to Hogsmeade when they saw the girls. Draco waited for them to walk past and threw one at Ginny. When she turned around Blaise stood beside her and they both grinned at her. Draco laughed as she flipped them off and turned around to leave.

When Ginny and her friends had moved out of sight the two boys caught sight of two more people headed this way. This time it was Ron and Lavender holding hands and walking very close to one another. Draco smirked as he knew they had a new target.

Draco grinned as he knew he was going to have fun with this. He hid behind the tree and waved his wand so that the snow formed snowballs and pelted the couple. The looked up and started yelling at Blaise who was only looking for Draco. The snow continued to pelt them so they ran towards the village.

Draco stepped out behind the tree and smirked at Blaise. "Enjoy the show?"

"Very funny Draco. You knew they were going to blame me didn't you? I'll get you back for this!"

"Save it for later. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. I'm starting to get cold." As they walked in and sat down they saw Ron and Lavender glaring at them. Draco just ignored them and ordered Butterbeers for both him and Blaise. A minute later he noticed something weird, Potter was sitting with other Gryffindors and glaring at the obnoxious couple. He started laughing.

"Even Potter hates them, Weasley's best friend. We all know they're a horrible couple." Madam Rosmerta brought them their drinks; they were ice cold and frosty. Draco took a sip and shivered at the coldness. When he looked back over at Weasley he saw he was practically sucking that Brown girls face off.

Draco pointed his wand at Weasley underneath the table and started messing with him. When he would reach for his drink Draco would cause it to scoot across the table, Weasley was just reaching around trying to find it without breaking the kiss. Draco was sniggering and caused the drink to float in the air above Weasley's head. Potter was confused as to what was going on and started looking around to see who was doing it. As he looked at Draco, he figured out it was him and Draco winked at him. Draco laughed and lost concentration at the look of shock on Potter's face and spilled Weasley's drink all over him. Draco quickly looked at Blaise and tried not to get caught.

"So you think we should go to that concert over Christmas holidays? Is that what you're saying?"

Blaise looked confused at suddenly being talked to until he spotted Weasley turning red. "Oh yeah, totally it would be a great concert to go to. My mom can get us V.I.P. Tickets because husband #4 is connected with the music."

"It sounds good. I like Wicked Witches. They're also very good looking."

"Very true my friend, maybe I can get backstage", he said getting into the conversation. He then lowered his voice so no one could hear, "Is this for Weasley's benefit or do you really want to go, because I really do want to go."

"Let's go. It'll let me get away from my father for a day or two", said Draco as he really was excited for the concert. Both him and Blaise had been Wicked Witches fans for years now and had even gone to a couple concerts.

Draco snuck some looks at Weasley and tried to keep from cracking up. He had turned almost as red as his hair which was plastered to his face by the drink. Potter had gone over to try and calm him down and obviously hadn't sold him out. _That's weird. I guess he's not going to sell me out. There's lots of weird stuff going on recently._

"Ha let's get out of here Blaise Before Potter decides to sell me out to Weasley."

"What? Alright sure." Once they got outside Blaise turned to ask him about it but Draco interrupted him.

"He figured out that it was me messing with Weasley in there. Then I smirked at him and spilt Weasley's drink laughing at his shocked look. Did you miss all of that? What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on tell me! You know about me and Ginny. What is it?"

"You're calling her Ginny now? Whoa!"

"Well..."

"Fine. I was watching Lovegood and that other Ravenclaw boy. His name is something Dawson."

"Oh ok. That's interesting."

"Shut up Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione went to put her dress up in her dorm before coming down to the fifth year dorm. She brought the stack of pictures down to go through and look at.

"Hey guys, I brought the pictures to look at. There are some really good ones."

She pulled out the ones of Ginny and Demelza sitting in the changing room. There was the one with them holding hands and the one where Ginny had her arms around Demelza. Ginny looked at them and gasped as she looked up at Hermione.

"I didn't even see you take those! They're amazing. Can you make copies of the whole stack? A copy for each of us?" Hermione then tapped each pile and duplicated them.

"It's that easy", Hermione said as she handed each of them a stack. "Now tell us what you're going to do to Malfoy!"

"You guys will see eventually. It will be implemented in the next couple of days."

"Alright", said Hermione as she gave up. "You could always get Lavender too; she and Won-Won drive me up the wall. It's ridiculous."

"is it because you're jealous?"

"No! Of course not! How could you ask that Demelza? Plus I like someone else."

Ginny grinned and re-entered the conversation. "Does it happen to be a certain dark headed wizard with glasses that we all know and love?" By the looks of the blushing across Hermione's face, Ginny knew she had guessed correctly. _Now I just have to get the both of them to admit their feelings. They both like each other but the other doesn't know. The newest mission it shall be. I think the ball will be the perfect place for it._

* * *

A couple days later, Draco was reigning over the Slytherin table as usual when a fly buzzed over and started to bother him. He swatted at it a couple times before just giving up and sitting still. It landed there on his neck for a minute and then flew off.

Draco started to pull at his color as he started sweating. _What is going on? I never get hot. I'm going to soak this shirt. Are the air conditioners not working? Wait... Why is everyone staring at me? What is going on?_

Blaise walked up looking at him with concern. "Hey mate. Are you alright? Everyone's starting to hope you don't explode. You're as red as a tomato."

"What! I don't know what's going on, I'm burning up!" He then stood up and cast a freezing charm on himself. The heat went away and he started to cool down. Then his skin started itching and Blaise started getting smaller, or rather he was getting bigger.

"Mate, you're a troll", Blaise yelled as he backed up so he wouldn't get trampled.

"What is going on here?" Draco looked around and saw that Professor Snape had come in. "Where did that troll come from?"

"Sir, the troll is Draco. Something happened to him", explained Blaise.

Professor Snape cast something on Draco and he felt himself grow smaller. Then he ended up going smaller than he should. "Blaise Zabini! Why is Draco a mouse? What is going on here", yelled Professor Snape as not even his spell could fix it. Blaise bent over to pick up Draco so he wouldn't get stepped on.

"Mr. Zabini follow me. Bring Mr. Malfoy with you. We're going to see McGonagall."

Blaise could see Ginny Weasley laughing across the room and knew immediately who was responsible.

Draco was freaking out. _Why the hell am I a freaking mouse? I was a troll. How is that even possible? Who did this to me? This is impossible. Although, it's advanced magic, it had to be Ginny. No one else could possibly achieve this. It was all because I hit her with a snowball. I am never ever EVER throwing a snowball at that girl ever again. She plays mean._

Ginny was almost rolling on the floor laughing as she watched what was happening across the room. She would have to write to her brothers and tell them what happened. It was brilliant. Demelza and Colin were just gaping at her because they knew it had been her.

Hermione came over with Harry and sat down next to Colin. "That was brilliant Ginny. Whatever it was, it was impressive."

Harry spoke up saying, "You did that to Malfoy? You're my hero Ginny! It's too bad Ron missed all of it. He was too busy sucking Lavenders face; it looks like he's trying to eat it." Harry looked over at Ron with a look of disgust and Ginny laughed.

"Don't let Won-Won spoil your day Harry", she said as she continued to chuckle. "Nothing is going to ruin my day now; I just put the ferret in his place." As she said this, she got up and pulled Demelza up still smiling.

Ginny and Demelza headed to the Muggle Studies class that they shared.

"I'm writing Fred and George real quick before class starts to tell them what happened", said Ginny as she sat down. Demelza just nodded and pulled her stuff out of her bag.

* * *

**Hey boys,**

**Just thought I would update you on your new invention. It works like a dream. He turned as red as a tomato and must have cast a Freezing Charm because then he turned into a giant troll. Professor Snape flipped out when he saw, you would have enjoyed that. Then Professor Snape cast something and Malfoy turned into a mouse. He had to be picked up an carried out by Blaise Zabini. You should start selling these things, people would buy them right up. I know anyone at Hogwarts looking to do a prank would. I hope your shops are doing well and I'll see you in two weeks for Christmas.**

**Lots of Love from your favorite sister,**

**The Master of Chaos**

**P.s. Send me some of the chocolates that turn you red and put pink hearts all over you. Thanks!**

* * *

Demelza elbowed Ginny as she finished writing her letter. Ginny looked up to see her looking at Luna and Tyler who had just walked in through the door. Ginny now knew which class it was that she had seen him before. He waved and came over with Luna to sit with them. Ginny found out he was Muggle-born and had taken the class for an easy one. They made other small talk until class started. Class flew by fast because Ginny was really interested in the lesson on CDs and radios. She thought it was really cool. After class Tyler turned to ask her why she was so interested in the CDs.

"I just think it's really cool. I really like music so it would be cool. It's too bad the wizarding world doesn't have something like it. Tyler, I'd love to keep talking to you but I want to mail this letter to my brothers before my next class. Talk to you later", she said as she hurried off.

She didn't have to wait long for her brothers to get back to her. That afternoon their owl brought her the chocolates and a short note.

* * *

**Gin-gin,**

**Keep up the good work.**

**See you at Christmas,**

**The Original Masters of Chaos**

* * *

Ginny smiled and took the chocolates up to her room for later. She had more pranking to do.

The next morning she got up early and took the chocolates and went up to the sixth year girl's dorm. Ginny put a finger to her lips when she saw Hermione. She saw that Lavender wasn't in her bed and pointed at the bed and looked at Hermione. Hermione figured out what she was asking and pointed at the bathroom. Ginny sat the chocolates on the bed and motioned for Hermione to follow her out.

When they reached the common room Hermione started asking questions. "What are those going to do to her? When did you get them?"

Ginny motioned for her to calm down and stop. "Cool it Hermione. I owled my brothers yesterday and they sent them. You'll see what it will do, they best part is it won't wear off until tonight." She smiled at Hermione very happy with the days work. She then waited at the stairs for something. She didn't have to wait long until she heard a scream. _Oh time to go. I knew she would eat them. That's what she gets for always sucking face in public like that, especially in front of me. I don't want to see my brother doing that. Blech_. Hermione followed Ginny out of the common room and was happy that they were friends and not enemies.

* * *

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, still mad about yesterday. _Stupid Weasley. I know it was her. All I did was throw a snowball at her. This was way overkill on revenge. I wonder how she did it though. I need to catch her alone and talk to her_. He watched as she came in with Granger and sat down still giggling. _I really hope she's laughing at someone else's expense and not mine. What the hell? Why is Brown all covered in hearts? That stupid bint._ He saw Ginny laughing even harder and knew she must have been responsible for that too. He watched her eat breakfast and then head to class with her friend Colin. Draco got up and followed her but didn't have a chance to talk to her.

Draco didn't have a class until after lunch so he sat down on a bench and pulled out a book. He had planned ahead and knew he would have to wait. He was completely into his book and missed the bell signaling the end of class, he barely looked up in time to see people start coming out. He saw Ginny come out of the classroom and walk over to the Ravenclaw that was waving at her. _It's that Tyler kid again. Why does he keep showing up? This kid is just annoying. _Ginny had ended the short conversation and took off down the hallway and Draco had to run to catch up to her. When they rounded the corner Draco looked both ways and pulled her from behind into a closet. She started to fight him until she realized who he was.

"Draco, what are you doing? I wanted to run back to my dorm before my next class."

"I know it was you. Was it really necessary to turn me into a troll? And a mouse? And a Thestral? And a lizard? What! What are you laughing at?" Ginny had started laughing as he was listing everything he had been. _She is really cute when she's laughing. Whoa whoa no thoughts like that Draco Malfoy. I can't be having feeling for a Weasley._

"How many spells did they try?"

"Like fifteen! Everything just turned me into something else!"

Ginny busted into laughter at his answer. She couldn't even catch her breath as she laughed at him.

"Ginevra Weasley! Stop laughing at me! How did you even do it? You didn't even move from your table", he said as he started getting frustrated. She gave him a sharp look and said, "I told you not to call me Ginevra. If you would get off your high horse you would realized that flies can't get into the castle, there's too many spells around it. It injected it into your neck with the side effects of the heat and redness. If you hadn't used a freezing charm on yourself it wouldn't have activated. Every time after that each spell turns you something different", she explained as she smirked at him. _That explains it. Damn it all, she is smirking at me. I'm going to wipe that smirk off her face real quick. I hope she doesn't smack me._

Draco then leaned in and kissed her. He almost laughed when she immediately responded to the pressure of his lips. Then he stopped and just smirked back at her. She looked at him confused and then got mad.

"You prat! You can't just go around kissing me whenever you want! You don't own me, you conceited, pompous-" Then Draco kissed her again cutting her off. She pushed him away and said, "Let me finish! Over-privileged, pureblood, smug little bastard." Then Draco let her pull him back to her for another kiss. She moved her hands to his forearms and gripped them as he grabbed her waist as their tongues battled in their fierce kiss. Draco reached around and slipped his fingers underneath her shirt in the back to stroke her back. She arched even closer to him as he tore his lips away from her addictive mouth and moved to bite her earlobe. She groaned as she threw her head back and she thought she had heard knocking but just assumed she was imagining it. Then they jumped apart when the door slammed open. Draco had his wand out and pointing at the door in seconds. They were dazed by the light then realized Blaise was standing there smiling at them.

"Let's go lovebirds. I did knock so don't glare at me like that. Ginny you're going to be late for class and Draco you have a letter from you dad that Avalon left with me." He just winked at Ginny as she quickly left the closet to head to class. "Draco, you should just ask her out. It would get rid of the sneaking around. Then I won't have to come find you and break it up so you don't get caught by someone. Here. You need to read this if it's anything like the one I just got." Draco knew it wasn't good if Blaise sounded this worried about it. He took it and read the short letter.

**Draco,**

**He will be here when you get here. Be ready.**

Draco looked up from the letter and saw Blaise's worry completely across his face. "It'll be ok Blaise, but I doubt we will make it to that concert if this is going to happen."

"I know Draco, but I was so ready to see the Wicked Witches again."

Draco nodded and started to exit the closet after checking to see no one was around. They headed back to their dorm room to waste time until their class.

* * *

Ginny was late for her Potions class and shook her head when Demelza leaned over. She pulled out her stuff and started pretending to listen to Professor Slughorn. _Why does this keep happening? When he kisses me I just shut right down. It's too intense. Every time it happens I just don't want it to stop, I just want more Draco. But if he has the Mark we can't be together, it would put us on opposite sides. Why is this happening? I can't like Draco! This is bad, very very bad._ Ginny spent the rest of the day and weeks avoiding Draco so it wouldn't happen again. Tyler an Luna started hanging out with them more and Ginny was starting to love their company. Ginny knew Tyler was developing feelings for her but was hoping he wouldn't realize it yet because she was too confused. She was ready to go home to the Burrow and get away from everyone; she just had to get through the Christmas Ball.


	6. The Christmas Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only wish I did.**

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for, the Christmas Ball. I hope you enjoy it. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm trying to catch as many as I can but I'm not perfect. **

**Please tell me what you think and Review, Review, Review!**

Chapter 6-

_Today is the day. This Ball is going to be so much fun. I can't wait. I love dressing up. I hope I look amazing. Well as good as I can anyways. There's no guarantee I suppose. I know Demelza will look amazing because she is freaking beautiful. _Demelza shook her out of her thoughts as she yelled at her from the other room. Ginny looked up from where she was laying on her bed.

"Ginny, get your skinny ass off of your bed and get into the shower while I do my hair. Then when you get out I'll do yours. Then Hermione's going to come down so I can do hers", she said as she came out of the bathroom in matching bra and panties the same color as her dress. Ginny sighed and got up to do as Demelza had told her so that she wouldn't get yelled at again. She had gone running this morning anyways so she desperately needed one anyways, she had just been waiting for a shower to open up.

When she got into the shower her mind started wandering again. _I wonder if Draco will either bother going, I haven't seen him around very much. Especially after that kiss. Of course I don't know what I would do even if I did run into him. He seems to have a knack for turning me into jelly. Maybe he won't go and it just won't be a problem. I know Tyler will be there trying to dance with me. Although he's just barely taller than me, even if I wore heels I wouldn't ever be taller than Draco. Damn, I've got to get him off my mind. I'm going to go crazy thinking about him all the time. _Ginny finally finished and came out in her towel. She grabbed her matching underwear set and pulled it on and started to dry her hair with the towel.

Demelza was putting some finishing touches on her hair when Hermione walked in with her dress hanging over her arm.

Demelza had straightened her hair and pulled the top half back and somehow made her hair resemble a flower on the back. It was very pretty and was very striking with her dark hair. While Ginny was waiting she scribbled a quick note and sent it off using magic.

Demelza finished her hair and motioned Ginny over. "Now put yourself in this chair and don't you dare move." Ginny nodded and saluted her friend as she sat down.

Hermione started babbling about random stuff like gossip and who they were going to dance with at the Ball. "... Will dance with Seamus probably. Well, Ginny will dance with the ever handsome Tyler and Demelza will dance with Colin."

"HEY!"

"Hermione please upset Demi when she's doing your hair not mine", said Ginny as she glared and rubbed her neck where Demelza had burnt her. Hermione apologized and picked up Witch Weekly to read while she waited.

"Hey guys, there's going to be a Wicked Witches and a Fallen concert over the break! Do you think we could get tickets?", asked Hermione as she looked up from her magazine. Demelza shook her head for a no and glared at her. Hermione got the hint and stayed mostly quiet to not distract Demelza.

Ginny sat there for quite a while as Demelza did her hair. It seemed to take her a lot longer than it had to do her own hair. When she finally finished she turned Ginny towards the mirror. Ginny gasped as she saw how pretty it was. Demelza had curled all of it and it bounced when she moved her head. Ginny had never seen her hair so curly and she loved it. Demelza had even put some highlights in it without her noticing and it almost looked like it was on fire. When she moved it shimmered, almost like flames flickering, it was amazing. She was speechless.

"Demi, it... It looks amazing! You're so good at this, have you ever thought about being a hair stylist?"

"Ginny I just do it for fun. If I did it for a job it would become boring", she said as she shooed Ginny off the chair and had Hermione come sit in it. "Ginny don't you even bother going anywhere. Once I finish Hermione's hair, I'm going to do your makeup."

"Demi, I'm perfectly capable of doing my own makeup. You already did my hair, I'll be fine."

"I'm not taking no for an answer Ginny. From you or Hermione", she said as she slowly straightened Hermione's hair. She ignored their protests and said, "Deal with it. It's fun to me. Now Hermione sit still, I don't want to hurt you too. We want you to look pretty for dear Harry." Hermione gasped and started to scold her when they saw a note fly under the door and go straight to Ginny.

Ginny looked at it and smiled knowing that her plan was going to be put into motion. She winked at her friends when they looked at her questioningly. "Go on Demelza, we don't want to be late for the Ball. Do Hermione's hair. We've got an hour or so left before the Ball starts!"

"Calm yourself Ginny! I'm almost done! I'm just putting the color in as a finishing touch."

"You're coloring my hair", screeched Hermione as she registered the words. Demelza spun Hermione in the chair to face the mirror. She had put a slight blue streak into Hermione's hair where it was pulled back. She had also put a curl where some odd ends hung out of the pulled back bun. Demelza had taken several strands near the front and made a single solitary curl hang right beside her face.

"Oh my. Demelza I love it! It's gorgeous", said Hermione as she appropriately gushed over the hair.

"Hermione, you can call me Demi too if you want. I won't mind. Now Ginny, get your booty over here for makeup. Hermione sit on the bed and wait for your turn." The two other girls just did as she asked knowing that it would be no use arguing with her in this mood. Demelza was completely in control. "Ginny sit up straight and close your eyes. I prefer to do makeup by hand but don't worry, I'm good at it."

Ginny relaxed as she felt a brush go across her face as she assumed the base cover was being applied. She had always loved when her mother would apply her makeup for her by hand. The brush strokes had always soothed whatever nerves she had felt for whichever important event that had required the use of makeup. Demelza was very good at it because Ginny barely felt the whisper of the brush across her eyelids. She heard Demelza uncap the eyeliner and flinched.

"Ginny, please sit still. I don't want to have to start over." Ginny sat still and let Demelza work her magic. She waited until she got the ok from Demelza to open her eyes and look. What she saw in the mirror shocked her a bit. _I don't think that I've ever looked this good. She made me look older, and... Sexier. All that with just eye makeup. She could totally do this for a living. I would pay to have her make me look beautiful._ Demelza had done her makeup with a smoky eye and it looked amazing on her. She had also found some way to make her eyes pop. Ginny didn't know if it was a spell or just how good Demelza was but she loved it.

"Demi, it looks amazing. Thank you", said Ginny as she vacated the chair for Hermione and grabbed her dress and went into the bathroom. She altered the dresses color to what she wanted all along and shortened it because it was made for a taller person. She then put on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. _I look amazing. Why is it that every time I look in the mirror I only imagine what Draco will think when he sees me. It's messed up. By rights I should be worrying about what Tyler thinks. He's not an enemy. But he doesn't make my heart beat like Draco. I don't think anyone else could do that. I can't wait to see if he shows up. I hope he likes my dress._ Demelza then called to Ginny saying that both of them had finished the makeup. Ginny took a deep breath and stepped out to reveal her dress for the first time. The other two girls just stared at her.

"Ginny, you look amazing", said Hermione. "You were right about the color. It goes just perfect with your hair." Demelza had pulled another miracle with Hermione and had framed her cheekbones to make her look more sophisticated. She had then put on some blue eye shadow that was shades darker than her dress would be. Ginny also saw that Demelza had added a little hint of purple in her hair. Seeing that both still needed to put on their dresses, Ginny walked out of the girl's dorm. As she walked down the stairs she saw both Colin and Harry sitting in the common room. They both stood as they looked up and saw her, shock written across their faces.

"Ginny, you look awesome! I've never seen you more gorgeous", said Colin as he snapped some pictures with the camera that hung around his neck. Harry nodded in agreement and told her that he had received her note.

"Harry don't forget to offer to escort her, don't just assume." Ginny saw Harry nod and twist his hands in nervousness. "Colin don't forget to take pictures." Hermione was the next to come down the stairs and stopped when she saw Harry waiting. Ginny giggled as she saw the awe on Harry's face, her plan might work after all. Colin snapped some pictures as Hermione regained her control and came down the rest of the way. Harry bowed and offered his hand to Hermione.

"You look absolutely fantastic 'Mione. I would be greatly honored to escort you downstairs. But only if that is alright."

Hermione blushed and said, "Thank you Harry. Shall we go?" Harry then placed her hand under his arm and led her out of the common room. Ginny and Colin turned around as they heard the door open and Demelza started to come down the stairs. Ginny looked at Colin as he looked thunderstruck and she had to elbow him. He grunted and looked at her before grabbing the camera and snapping some pictures. Demelza's dress was much simpler than Ginnys' and a lilac color. It had a one shouldered top and some beaded flowers that went around her waist. From her waist it just fell straight down to the floor covering her feet and lightly brushing the floor.

"My fair lady... Ah-hem ladies. Thou art more beautiful then the rising sun", said Colin as he held out a hand to each of them and winking. "It would be my very great honor in life to escort you two stunning ladies to the Ball. It would make me look like quite the ladies man arriving with the two most beautiful girls of the night on my arms." The girls giggled and took his offered arms as they followed Harry and Hermione down to the Ball.

* * *

Draco was just getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist when Blaise burst into the room with a bottle of something. He grabbed their shot glasses and poured two, offering one to Draco. Draco took it and downed it in a second.

"Nervous much Draco? I'm sure Weasley will be perfectly happy with you."

"Shut up Blaise", said Malfoy as he went back to fixing his hair. _I would never tell him but I am. I don't know how I'll be able to take other men dancing with Ginny. Nobody should be able to touch her but me. I've become addicted._

Draco changed into his dark grey dress robes as he saw Blaise pour two more shots. He took the offered shot and downed it promising to himself that he would have no more until afterwards. Blaise donned his dark blue almost black robes that matched well with his dark skin. They were both in their shared bathroom minutes later when Crabbe and Goyle walked in. Draco was fixing his hair while Blaise was messing with him about being a girl. It wasn't long until they decided to head to the Great Hall; they figured they would be right on time.

Draco saw that Ron and Lavender were already there and were taking up chairs near the wall. Draco waved his wand and caused strings to wrap around their bodies, tying them to each other and to the chairs. They were too busy full-on snogging to even notice. Draco chuckled as he knew they would be protesting loudly and causing quite a scene when they did. Then he froze as he heard her laugh. He slowly turned around and saw her walking in with her friend Demelza, both of them on the arms of Colin.

He could barely catch his breath as he saw how beautiful she looked. Her dress was strapless and a dark shade of green. It was tight to her waist and then bunched there. The bottom of the dress looked like it was drawn together in the front and the ruffles flowed down the center of her body. The ruffles then ended in the front, right under her knees, and showed off a little bit of her amazing legs. They slowly descended as it went around to the back of the dress which was almost trailing on the floor. She was wearing these tall silver heels but he guessed she would still be shorter than him. She looked amazing. Her hair was different somehow because it looked like it was on fire as it bounced around her face framing it. _I wonder what it would be like to run my hands through her hair. It looks like it could burn my hands but it is probably as smooth as silk. I shouldn't have come. I know I won't be able to keep myself from going to her. I want her._

* * *

Ginny laughed as Colin swept Demelza off to the dance floor after he had brought her back to the table. The teachers had really gone all out to decorate the place for the occasion. It reminded her a bit of the Yule Ball two years ago. There were ice sculptures everywhere of different magical creatures and important people from history. There were Holly branches everywhere and the Hall smelled like pine trees and peppermint. It was beautiful and Ginny loved it. She was just sitting there sipping on a Butterbeer when Tyler walked up. His black dress robes and baby blue tie made his eyes really pop.

"Ginny, May I have this dance", he asked as he held out a hand to her. Ginny nodded a yes as she grabbed his hand and let him pull her onto the dance floor. Hogwarts had again managed to get the Weird Sisters to be their band to perform all night. _Tyler's a pretty good dancer, although his hands are wandering a bit too much for my liking. Although if it was a certain blonde headed Slytherin I'm sure I wouldn't mind as much. But I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen. It really is too bad we're supposed to be mortal enemies._ Ginny laughed as they danced to a couple songs and she thought Tyler was going to go in for a kiss so she pulled him off the dance floor and said she was going to go to the bathroom. He looked disappointed but then nodded and went to get them some drinks.

Ginny walked out of the Great Hall and turned to the bathrooms right to the side of the door when she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her into a dark classroom. She had pulled out her wand and was seconds away from cursing them when she realized Draco was standing there with his hands up.

Ginny sighed and said, "Draco you really have to stop scaring me like that. You're going to give me a heart attack!" _You also almost give me a heart attack every time you touch me; my heart is always beating so fast. _She put her wand away and just looked at him. _He looks so handsome tonight; he must be trying to kill me. _"What do you want Draco? What was worth risking your reputation to pull me into this classroom?"

"I had to talk to you. You look absolutely beautiful, like a goddess. I couldn't stand seeing that Tyler kid put his perverted paws all over you. He doesn't deserve you." Ginny was confused as she saw the anger flit across his face. _He's jealous isn't he? He couldn't bear the sight of me with Tyler so he's trying to keep me to himself. He's jealous. Draco Malfoy actually likes me, a Weasley, and it's killing him. _"Ginny are you even listening to me? I want you to stay away from Tyler, he's bad news I know it."

"Draco you're just jealous of him aren't you? He can have what you cant without having to sneak around and pull girls into closet for secret rendezvous'! Why don't you try asking me to dance in front of everyone, that's what he did. What makes you think you can tell me who I can be around?" Ginny knew her voice was getting louder as she yelled at him. The next moment she froze like a deer in the headlights when he stepped up right in front of her and put his hands around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear. _Oh dear lord, what is he doing?_

"Because, Ginny Weasley, you're mine. You're mine and no one else's. I don't share." Ginny shivered as she felt his breath on her ear and the words stunned her. _Did he just say that? I can't believe it. _She felt him brush the curls off of her neck and her eyes drifted closed. She felt him move closer until he went stiff and stepped back.

"Is that a hickey on your neck Ginny? Was it Tyler? I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on his filthy neck", he was saying as Ginny opened her eyes to see him glaring at her neck. When she moved to step closer he stepped back and Ginny felt hurt.

"Demelza burnt my neck while she was doing my hair you ass. You could have at least let me explain before you jumped to conclusions Draco. I thought you were better than that." Ginny turned her back to him and started looking at the teacher's desk that was sitting there. She wasn't ready to leave just yet and didn't want him to see the tears forming in her eyes. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her back to him.

"I'm sorry Ginny", he whispered into her hair. _Damn. I'm supposed to be mad at him! How is he doing this? _"You smell amazing by the way, I love it. I always know when you come near me because I can smell you, like strawberries and cream. I was afraid your hair was going to burn me it looked so fiery, but I guess it's not going to." She felt him tug on a curl as he was saying that. _Well there goes my chance to be mad at him._ Ginny turned around and looked up at him, all without leaving his arms, and saw him looking down at her.

"Draco, what changed you? You're so different than what you used to be. I never thought EVER that we would be in this situation."

"I don't know. I just can't keep myself away from you and I'm done fighting it."

"Just shut up and kiss me already Draco."

"Yes ma'am", he said as he leaned down to capture her lips. She felt his hands pressing into her back pressing her up against him. She could feel every delicious inch of him pressed up against her and was loving it. _There's no way anyone else could do this to me. Its too intense. I'm going to burn up._ Ginny moved her hands to his dress robes and started to unbutton it. She put her hands into his robes and ran them up and down his muscled chest; he had such a hard body. She felt his hands go into her hair and he pulled her hair to tilt her head up. She felt his lips move to her neck and felt like she was going to fall to the floor. _His. Lips. Are. Amazing. _He backed her up to the wall and pressed up against her as he moved his lips lower and lower.

She was trapped between the hard wall and his hard body and wasn't bothered at all. She felt him pull the top of her dress down to her waist and she saw him looking at her with lust in his eyes. "You're so fucking beautiful Ginny." _Oh my God, I'm going to die of overheating. But at least I'll die happy. This is just so crazy! _Then he stepped away from her leaving her wanting more.

"What are you doing Draco?"

"Believe me, I want to keep going but I don't think that's the best idea. Not right now anyways."

"Just admit it if you don't want me." She gasped as he moved back to her and pressed up against her and kissed her again.

"Trust me, I want to continue. But I don't think if I do ill be able to stop." Then Ginny felt what he meant as he was still pressed up against her. _Oh. That's quite the bulge he's got there. _"And as much as I want to, I don't want to do that in an empty classroom. I doubt you do either and I'm sure you're not done dancing yet either."

Ginny nodded and went to fix her dress as he stepped away. Once she was presentable she nodded at him and went to leave him there. She gasped as he came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Until later." Ginny headed back to the Great Hall and found Tyler sitting at their table looking upset. When she headed towards him and he saw her, he looked relieved and stood up to come towards her.

"There you are Ginny! I was wondering if you had left. I came back with drinks and you weren't back yet and started to get worried. I'm glad you're ok." Ginny was touched that he was worried but glad he hadn't come looking for her as that would have been a mess.

"Let's just sit down for a minute Tyler; I need to rest a minute before dancing again." He nodded and turned back to the table. When Hermione and Harry came back Ginny jumped up.

"Harry, you haven't danced with me yet. Come on", she said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Ginny, what's going on?"

"How's it going with Hermione? Tell me!" Ginny glared at him while they danced demanding an explanation.

"It's been great! She looks amazing and seems happy to be hanging out with me. I can't believe how lucky I am", he said as he smiled at her. "Ron and Lavender have been staying away too. Thank God, because they are getting very annoying."

"Harry you need to go for it! She likes you too and you need to make a move! But you can't tell her that I told you any of this."

"What? Did she say that?"

"Yes, Harry, she did. So get on with it, she's not going to reject you."

"Ginny, you're amazing! You're like the worlds greatest little sister to me", he exclaimed as she told him.

"You think of me like a sister?"

"Of course Ginny. I don't really have a family and you guys are my family. All of your brothers and even your parents, they've been so good to me." The song had finished and Harry politely escorted her back to the table they had been occupying. Before he whisked Hermione off again, Ginny hugged Harry.

"Thanks for telling me that Harry; I'd be honored to be your little sister. And mum would love to know you think of her like family. You should tell her that when you see her at Christmas, it would make her very happy."

"I will remember that Ginny, thank you", he said as he nodded to her and offered Hermione his hand. Ginny sat down to take a drink and rest for a second. Tyler stood up and asked her to dance again and as she stood up someone interrupted.

"I believe it's my turn for a dance. Sit down Dawson", said Draco as he walked up. Ginny laughed as Tyler glared at Draco and walked off. Draco just smirked at him as he took Ginny's hand and pulled her to the center off the floor. At almost that exact time the lights dimmed down and the Weird Sisters started playing a song she had never heard before.

"It's their new song they just wrote", he said as he saw her trying to place the song.

"How do you know that?" she asked him looking up in shock as he pulled her closer to him.

"I like to believe myself to be an avid music listener. I also like to keep track of new songs. Blaise and I were going to go see a concert by the Wicked Witches over the holidays but things changed. I don't just sit in a dorm and plot ways to kill people."

Ginny was surprised. _Who knew Draco was a big music fan? I never would have guessed it. And he's also a very good dancer._ They were spinning in time to the music's beat. Ginny relaxed because Draco was taking the lead and she only had to follow. Ginny was curious about a few things and started to ask questions.

"So you must really have a thing for walls Draco because that's twice now." Ginny knew he had been distracted by her question because he messed up his timing. He looked down at her like he couldn't believe she had asked that.

"It's not the wall, but the sexy witch pushed up against it that I like." Ginny shivered as she heard his response that he had whispered into her ear. _I'm not going to be able to survive this night without jumping his bones. This is ridiculous._ Ginny tried to pull air into her lungs but it was proving difficult. He was so close and she couldn't concentrate on anything but him. The way he smelled, the way he felt. Her mind was overwhelmed with Draco. _I feel like I'm in my own world, just me and Draco dancing to the music._

They were interrupted by some shouting by the side of the dance floor. Ginny looked over and saw Tyler being held back by Colin as he yelled at a Hufflepuff boy. Ginny let go of Draco and hurried over.

"Colin, Tyler, What is going on? Did you punch that boy?"

Tyler rubbed his fist as he answered her. "He called you a slut Ginny. I couldn't let him get away with it!"

"Mr. Dawson, Mr. Mason, follow me", said Professor Snape as he walked over to intervene. They both followed him meekly. Tyler whispered an apology as he brushed by her.

Ginny turned to Colin as the Professor and the two boys walked away.

"What happened Colin?"

"It's not a big deal Ginny."

"Colin. Tell me what happened."

Colin sighed and led her back to the table to sit down. "Tyler and I were standing there when that Hufflepuff kid walked up. He asked us why we were friends with you because you were nothing but a slut, dancing with anyone who asked you. He then insinuated that you were sleeping with all of them. I would have punched the kid if Tyler hadn't", said Colin as he got angry all over again. "No one and I mean absolutely no one talks to my girl like that." Ginny saw Demelza come up behind Colin and grimace as she heard what he was saying.

"So now Tyler is going to get in trouble because of defending me. That's fantastic", said Ginny in disgust. "I can't believe he started all this at the Ball. What was he thinking?"

"He was already jealous about Malfoy, and what that kid said just set him off. Why were you even dancing with the ferret", asked Demelza as she butted into the conversation.

"I didn't want to start anything! It's not like I thought it was going to get Tyler in a fist fight. I just didn't want to start anything." Ginny was now mad that Tyler had ruined it all, she had been happy earlier. He had ruined her high from being with Malfoy earlier. "Colin I need a drink. Be a dear and get me one? A strong drink", she said even though she could feel Demelza glaring at her. Colin nodded at her and went to get her something.

"Ginny, you don't need to be drinking. It's not your fault alright. Tyler just got jealous and mad. He really likes you."

"I want a drink Demi, so I'll have one. You're not going to be stopping me. Neither will Colin. So please just get off my case", Ginny was saying as Colin came back.

"Be careful with this Ginny. It's strong. You can't have another one after this."

"Thanks Col", Ginny said as she downed it. She could still see the disapproval coming from Demelza but didn't really care at the time. Some random Hufflepuff came up to ask her dance and she accepted to get away from her friends. _I just want to drink, I like how it feels. I just wish I could be with Draco. He makes me happy. If only he wasn't a freaking Slytherin, the fucking prince of it too. It's not ok._ As she was dancing with this boy, someone came to cut in. It was Blaise Zabini.

"Sorry to run off your dance partner love, but Draco was about to blow his fuse", as he stepped in to dance with her. _Good, that means he's still jealous. But I want him to be, still too chicken to come over here himself. So he sent his best buddy Blaise. _Ginny only nodded as she didn't trust herself to speak. She laid her head on Zabini's chest and felt him chuckle. "Why, are you shit-faced Red?"

She nodded and whispered, "A Little." She saw Colin marching towards her and grabbed Blaise's arm. "Please don't hurt him Blaise", was all she could say before Colin reached them. Colin pulled her away from Blaise and pushed her behind him to Demelza. Ginny stumbled a bit until Demelza caught her.

"What the fuck Zabini", said Colin as he got up in Blaise's face. Colin had really grown into his height and stood taller than Zabini, he would probably be as tall as Draco. Blaise looked at Ginny remembering what she had asked and turned and walked away. Demelza had brought Ginny back to their table and sat her down.

"Ginny, I'm going back up to the dorm and Colin is taking me. Please come with us?"

"Demi, I don't want to leave yet. Harry and Hermione are still here, I'll be fine! Now leave me alone and just go!"

"Ginny, don't be a bitch", said Demelza as she grabbed Colin and they walked towards the door. Colin looked back at Ginny and was asking a question as he pulled Demelza to a stop. She shook her head and they argued back and forth. Eventually Colin gave in and started to escort her back to the dorm.

_I can't believe they're trying to force me to do stuff. I don't want to go back yet. Demi even called me a bitch. Tonight is just ridiculous. I'm glad the buzz finally kicked in though._ Ginny saw Draco across the room watching her and she winked at him. He started to head her way but got stopped by the burly Goyle. Ginny got up and unsteadily walked to the door throwing him come hither looks, but Goyle kept getting in his way. Ginny walked out and into the hallways knowing Draco would catch up. It wasn't long before she felt someone pull her into a classroom.

"Finally Draco-", but she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"I'm not Draco beautiful", said a deeper voice. Ginny started to struggle when she realized she was in trouble. She focused and saw that it was Crabbe that held her prisoner.

She pulled up a knee into his stomach and regretted it when he punched her across the face. She screamed as she felt pain blossom across her face. Then she felt him punch her in the stomach and she felt some ribs crack. He pushed her and as she fell to the ground she was sure she hurt her wrist as well. When he pulled her up he hit her across the face again. She started crying when he ripped her dress and she knew what was going to happen next. _This isn't happening, it isn't happening. Why didn't I just go back with Demi? She's always right. I should have listened to her. This can't be happening. _The next thing she knew Crabbe flew away from her and she blacked out.

* * *

Draco had just gotten away from Goyle when he head the scream and took off. _Please don't be Ginny, please don't. If somebody hurts her, I'm going to kill them. _He came into the classroom and saw red when he saw Crabbe on top of Ginny. He ran over and punched Crabbe causing him to fall away from her. He punched Crabbe again and again as he took out his anger.

When Crabbe was unconscious and beaten Draco bent over to take Crabbe's memories of the night. "Obliviate", he whispered as he waved his wand. He then decided to use a spell his father had taught him on the unconscious man. "Tolle Ginevra Molly Weasley", he whispered as he heard Ginny whimper. He rushed to her side and bent down to pick her up. He moved out of the room and rushed to the Hospital Wing.

"Draco", she whispered a she snuggled into his robes while he carried her. She was so light it was easy for him to carry her. _Finally all that working out and running paid off. And it's being used for a good reason, just in a bad situation_. He finally reached the Hospital Wing and sat her down outside it.

"Ginny. Gin, look at me", he said as she tilted her head up so he could see her. The sight of her face broke his heart. _I'm going to kill Crabbe for this._ Draco could tell her nose was broken, and her eye was swollen shut on the right side. Tears slid down her face from her good eye and Draco saw the pain within it. He reached up to wipe the tears from her face with her thumb. "I can't be seen when Madame Pomfrey opens the door, I'll get blamed for it. I need you to go to the door and knock. Can you do that Gin?"

She stood up from where they were kneeling on the ground. Draco saw her waver and reached out to steady her. When he touched her she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his robes. He carefully put his arms around her careful not to hurt her. _I can't believe I let this happen. I was just minutes behind her. If only Goyle hadn't distracted me. I can't let this happen to her again._ She started coughing and some blood came out with it so he hurried her over to the door. His heart hurt when she asked him not to leave her.

"I'll be here Gin, you just won't be able to see me", he said as he cast a Disillusionment charm in front of her. He saw the relief in her eyes as she turned to knock. She raised her arm to knock and fainted again. Draco barely caught her as she fell and quickly rapped on the door. It took a minute and as the door opened Draco stepped into the shadows.

Madam Pomfrey saw Ginny immediately and levitated her to a bed and the door slammed close on Draco. He quickly scribbled a note and sent it off to with his wand. He didn't have long to wait for Demelza to come rushing around the corner, Colin not far behind, and burst into the Hospital Wing. Draco slipped in behind them as the door started to swing closed.

"Ms. Robbins, Mr. Creevey, quiet down! I just put her under a dreamless sleep potion", said Madame Pomfrey as they had rushed in and started asking questions.

"Madame Pomfrey, what happened?" Demelza had grabbed Colin's hand for comfort when she asked.

"I heard a knock and opened the door to find her lying on the floor passed out. In her state there is no way she could have walked all the way up here. Her dress was ripped almost in half as well", she said as she motioned to Ginny who was unconscious on the bed. Madam Pomfrey had pulled her dress off and hung it over a chair and put Ginny into some pajamas.

"Was she… was she…" Demelza couldn't even get the question out as she was crying too hard. Draco watched as Colin pulled her in and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Was she raped Madame Pomfrey?" Colin asked the question Demelza couldn't. Draco saw that he flinched as he asked it and Demelza was sobbing.

"No Mr. Creevey she wasn't", said Madame Pomfrey making everyone in the room feel relieved. _Thank God I got to her before that happened. I never would have forgiven myself._ "She had several broken bones in the right side of her face and a broken nose, those I healed right away. She also had friction burns from where her dress was ripped and hand marks on her upper arms. She also had bruises around her neck. She also had two broken ribs and three more were fractured. She also fractured her wrist, probably from falling. That was all easy to fix, but the punctured lung is what will be the hardest. I healed it but she will probably be in and out of consciousness for the next day or two and will be very sore." Draco felt his insides clench as the nurse listed off her injuries. _If only I had gotten to her before she had walked out the door. _The nurse allowed Colin and Demelza to stay with her if they wanted.

Draco heard Ginny's two friends listening and moved closer to see if he could hear them. He renewed his Disillusionment Charm as he did.

"I should have stayed with her Colin. We just left her there. Harry and Hermione were too involved in each other to watch out for her. We knew she had a bit to drink", said Demelza as she cried into his shoulder. _They knew she had been drinking and left her? What kind of friends are they. I ought to teach them a lesson or two. I never would have let her away from me if I had known that. _

"Demelza calm down. She's going to be ok. Yes, we made a huge mistake but we won't make it again. You're not the only one feeling guilty; I should have been there to protect her. If I find out who did this I'm going to tear them limb from limb." Draco was glad that he wasn't the only one. He would have gone to find Crabbe already if he hadn't promised to Ginny he wouldn't leave. He knew it would be a very long night and sat in a chair across the aisle where he could keep on eye on the pair, the door, and the unconscious Ginny.

* * *

Ginny felt very woozy and everything was blurry as she slowly woke up. _What is going on? Where am I? How did I get here?_ She tried to sit up as some of the events from last night came back to her. She groaned as that caused everything to hurt.

"Ginny are you ok?" Ginny looked around to find who was talking to her and found Demelza looking at her. She reached and grabbed Ginny's hand from the chair beside Ginny's bed. "I am so sorry for everything I said Ginny, I should never have left you there. Maybe if I hadn't you wouldn't have gotten hurt." _It's too bright in here. How did she even know I was here?_

Ginny tried to speak and found that even that caused pain and she rasped out her words. "Demelza its ok. What happened? What's today?" _I hope I haven't been out for too long. That would be terrible. _

"Ginny don't talk until Madam Pomfrey comes back. It's the morning after the Ball, like six o clock in the morning. Madam Pomfrey found you passed out in the hallway outside. Do you not remember what happened?" Ginny shook her head no and Demelza looked very sad. _The only thing I remember is Draco holding me and talking outside the Hospital Wing. That has to be after whatever happened. I can't give Draco away. _"Colin and I were sitting in the common room waiting for you when a note flew through the door right to me. It said 'Ginny's been hurt. Come to the Hospital Wing' but Madam Pomfrey said she didn't send it." _It must have been Draco. It couldn't have been anyone else._ "All in all, we think you were attacked by someone and dragged yourself up to the Hospital. Your nose, several bones in your face, and some ribs were broken. You also fractured your wrist and some more ribs, one of them puncturing your lung." _Wow I was beat up pretty well. Somebody must have been really pissed at me. _"No one else knows yet. I was about to wake Colin up to go get us clothes and spread the word."

"Go. I'll be fine", Ginny said to make her friend go change. They were still in their Ball clothes. Demelza looked at her funny and kicked Colin to wake him up. Demelza repeated everything that had just happened. They both turned back to Ginny who gave them thumbs up and pointed towards the door. They left promising to be back very soon.

Ginny sighed as they left and whispered, "Draco, are you there?" She saw him taking off his Charm and hurrying towards her. He was also still in his dress robes from the night before.

"I'm so sorry Ginny", he said as he grabbed her hand. "I should have been there."

"Go change. I'll be fine", Ginny croaked out as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. She felt him press a kiss to her forehead before she sank into unconsciousness again.

* * *

When she woke up again there were way more people crowded around her bed. She sat there for a minute looking through her lashes pretending to still be asleep. Demelza and Colin were back in the chairs they were in before, while there was an addition of Harry, Hermione, Tyler, and Luna. She also knew that Draco was probably also there somewhere. _Where is Ron? That boy is such an idiot. _Then she noticed that Harry and Hermione were holding hands and smiled. _Finally._

"So you two finally got together then?" She finally opened her eyes and admitted she was awake. Ginny was extremely glad that she sounded like herself once again. Everyone jumped because they were not expecting her to speak. Harry beamed at her and just nodded at her before speaking.

"It happened the night of the ball, all thanks to you. I'm sorry about what happened to you, I wish I would have been there to stop it. I tried to get your idiot brother to come but he was too wrapped up in Lavender like usual. You have me instead though, I promise to be a better bigger brother than him. From now on I've got your back little sis." Ginny smiled as she listened to Harry's heartfelt speech. Hermione was also touched as she stared at Harry who was looking at Ginny intensely. _He's going to get rewarded later I bet. I'm happy for him, and he's just like a big brother to me. He's already a better brother than Ron. _Then her attention focused on Tyler when he reached over and grabbed her hand on the other side of the bed. _I wish Draco was holding my hand right now._

"Ginny I'm sorry that I got into a fight over you. What he said just made me so angry; I couldn't let him talk about you like that. Then I would have still been with you", he said. Ginny could see the sadness and anger in his eyes as she looked at him. She pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Listen to me. I want all of you to stop feeling guilty, ALL of you." _I hope Draco knows I'm talking to him also. _"It is not your fault. It is all my fault! I was the one who was drinking. I was the one that wanted to be by myself. I wandered off without telling anyone which let whoever did this to me to get me", said Ginny as she glared angrily at all the friends surrounding her bed.

"That's enough talking Ms. Weasley. Everyone out so that I can check her over", said Madam Pomfrey as she pulled the curtains around her patient. "Now Ms. Weasley, I'm going to let you go home tomorrow on the train. You'll be in pain for a couple days but you're a very strong girl. If you get dizzy at any point you should sit down and take this", said Madame Pomfrey handed her three capped vials. "I'm giving you two extra just in case. You're friends brought you clothes, so when you change you're free to leave. Please be careful Ms. Weasley." Ginny nodded at Madame Pomfrey and told her she understood all of her instructions. When she had changed she exited the curtains and joined her friends.

"Let's go Ginny, I'm giving you a piggy back ride", said Colin as he turned his back to her. Ginny hopped right up taking advantage of the opportunity, Colin didn't ask very often. She giggled as her entourage accompanied her out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Draco grimaced as he watched her leave with her friends, but knew she would be safe so headed to his dorm to pack for the holidays. _I'm not going to be able to protect her over the holidays. This is actually the one time I'm glad Potter will be there; I know she'll be safe with him. It's going to be a very long break. When we get back I'll probably get Blaise to help me watch her. He'll complain but he'll still help me. I just can't see her get hurt again, she's starting to mean to much to me. _


	7. A Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Ok guys, this is shorter than the last chapter. I needed to get this one done so that I could work on the next one. It's a in between chapter that is needed for the story-line. Please don't hate me too much. Enjoy. I probably won't be updating a new chapter until this weekend, and it will probably be two chapters that are over the same time period. **

**What do you think Draco and Ginny should do over their breaks?**

**Review, Review, Review.**

Chapter 7- A Train Ride

Ginny was sitting on her bed the next day listening to Demelza babble on about her plans for the Christmas holidays. They were both packing for going home and getting on the train today at lunch. _I wanted to get home and get away from everything going on. But now, I'm not so sure. I don't really feel safe. I want Draco to be there to protect me. He can't come home with me. I'm sure he's the only one who knows what actually happened._

"Ginny? Are you listening to me", asked Demelza as she sat down beside Ginny. Ginny saw her looking at her in concern and grabbed Demelza's hand for comfort.

"Sorry Demi. I just keep thinking about it. I can't remember, the last thing I remember is leaving the Great Hall. It's a blank spot. It's like my first year with the memory blanks. It throws me off. I'll be ok though. What were you saying?"

"Oh Ginny, just remember I love you", said Demelza as she hugged her. "And I said I was going home with Colin's family. My parents just think I'm staying here. I just didn't think that I could handle going home, I hate it there. I'm glad I have somewhere else to go", she said as she looked up at Ginny. Ginny smiled at her friends excitement to spend holidays with the guy she really liked. _I only wish I could do the same. My parents would never let me stay at the Malfoy's and Draco would never be welcome at the Burrow. I can't believe I'm even thinking like this, jealous of my best friend._

"That's great Demi. I know how much you hate going home."

"It's awful. I hate going home but I can't just leave Daniel there. He's going to get his letter this summer and everything is going to change. They treated me awful when they found out. As much as I can escape with you, I can't leave Daniel. I can't leave him", she said as she gripped Ginny's hand.

"Demi you know you can bring him with you. Mum won't throw him out and you know it. It can be refuge for him too."

"Thank you Ginny. You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

"My Mum has yet to ever throw anyone out, I mean Harry and Hermione practically live with us most of the time. We could be running an orphanage."

"You're right. Of course you're right. I just don't know how hard it will be to get him away from my family."

"Come on Demi, we don't want to miss the train home. Grab your stuff." Ginny grabbed her duffel bag choosing to leave her trunk there. Most people didn't take them because it was only like 3 weeks.

They met Colin in the common room and headed toward Hogsmeade for the train. They got on the train and found an empty car to ride back to London in. Before the train took out a whole group of people came in to join them. Harry and Hermione came in holding hands and Luna, Tyler, and another Ravenclaw came in together.

Tyler sat down beside Ginny and asked, "How are you Ginny? You look like you feel better!"

"I do feel better. I'm just sore from everything but it'll go away soon. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, he's Luna's friend. His name is Mason Merriweather. He's a year up from us though." Ginny saw Mason look up at the sound of his name and noded at them. _He looks friendly enough. I wonder what it is about Ravenclaws; most of the guys are very good-looking. Smart too._

Ginny leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Are Luna and him together?" Tyler shrugged and turned to whisper in her ear too.

"I'm not sure. I've caught them snogging a couple times this year. They're like on and off as far as I can tell." They started laughing and carrying on. Ginny had seen Colin pull out his camera but chose to ignore him. "Hey Colin give me your camera. Ginny you get over there with him and Demelza", he said as he grabbed the camera. Ginny jumped over and laid in Colin and Demelza's laps and propped her head up with her arm. Tyler took a few pictures, tossed Colin his camera, and beckoned Ginny to come back over. Colin started snapping pictures of the two of them so they started joking around and making crazy faces.

When Colin finally put down his camera, Ginny and Tyler sat there and talked for quite a while. Ginny told Tyler about all her brothers and found out that Tyler had a little sister that would be starting the next year. Tyler was also the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Seeker. He had grabbed the position after Cho Chang had graduated. Ravenclaw had won their game against Hufflepuff and was due to play Slytherin after the holidays.

"And then when we play you guys, it will cement our title", Tyler was saying as he continued to talk about their season. In the compartment were two Gryffindor players, Ginny and Harry, and they took offense to it.

"We'll kick your asses!" both of them yelled at the same time. It drew the attention of everyone in the compartment. The whole compartment then jumped as Ron ran into it and slammed the door. He was breathing heavily and turned to look at all of them.

"Please hide me from Lavender. I'm begging you. She's trying to kill me."

Ginny nodded and said, "You can stay here if you promise to take your head out of your ass and be my brother again."

"Ginny, I'm sorry I treated you like that and didn't come to see you when you got hurt. I love you, and you'll always be my little sister. Forgive me?" He looked sad and held out his arms for a hug. Ginny got up to hug her brother and welcome him back. He grabbed her and hugged her tight whispering another apology. He also congratulated Harry and Hermione on finally getting together.

"I knew you guys were going to get together eventually! You were bound to, especially after all the looks you had been throwing back and forth the last couple of months. Hey Gin-gin, who won the pool?"

"RONALD WEASLEY! You bet on me and Harry getting together?" Hermione yelled as she heard their conversation. Ron clapped hands over his ears; he was standing the closest to the angry Hermione.

"Blimey Harry, you got your hands full. She's starting to sound like my Mum", he said as he winked at Harry. He was rubbing his arm a second later where Hermione had punched him. "Just like old times." Ron looked over at Ginny still expecting an answer.

Ginny smiled and answered proudly saying, "I did!"

"Crap. I knew I never should have gotten in on it once you were." Ron shook his head as he sat down on the floor.

"Hermione, I had the last weekend before Christmas holiday. Mum had the Christmas holidays. Fred had Christmas Day and George had today." Ginny laughed as she saw the shocked look on Hermione's face when she realized that everyone had bet on it.

"I was dumb and picked Valentine's day", said Ron as he piped up from the floor. "I knew I had lost already." Harry nodded emphasizing Ron's bad judgment.

"I had the end of the year", said Colin from the other end of the compartment.

Demelza also spoke up saying, "I had when you guys win the Quidditch Cup again for us this year!" She got cheering from all the Gryffindors in the compartment while Tyler just fake glared at everyone. Hermione was still shocked that everyone was in on it apparently while Harry was clutching his sides because he was laughing so hard.

There were now many more people in their compartment than there were usually. There were even people sitting on the floor because of the lack of room. She could barely move without someone bumping into her and hurting her aching ribs. She could also see Harry and Hermione holding hands and she was uncomfortable. She stood up and everyone turned to look at her.

"Calm down. I just need to get some air. I'll be back", she said as everyone went back to talking.

"Do you want me to come with you Ginny?" asked Tyler from where he was having a discussion with Harry. They had been discussing Quidditch tactics for the past half hour with Ginny interjecting occasionally.

"No, I'll be fine. I won't be gone very long." Tyler nodded reluctantly and returned to his conversation. Ginny slowly got up to avoid straining her injured ribs.

She was wandering down the train when she passed the carriage Draco was in and locked eyes with him. He winked and she tore her gaze away to continue walking. She entered the baggage car and sat down on some luggage. _It's going to be a long break without seeing him. But it's probably better that way. Maybe I can get over him and just be happy with Tyler; he seems to really like me. Ha... Who am I kidding? That's not going to happen. Maybe I can get Draco to come talk to me back here, no one comes back here. We wouldn't be caught here. _She had no sooner thought it than the door opened and in he came.

"Ginny-oomph" He had barely gotten her name out before she rushed to him for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her as tight as he dared. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you. Just some soreness to get over." She said although it was muffled against his robes. "Thank you. I can't bear to think about what would have happened if you hadn't shown up. I can't even remember what happened, just that you saved me."

Draco used one of his hands to tilt her chin up so he could see her face. He was surprised that there were tears running down her face. He wiped them away saying, "Gin, you weren't raped. I would never have let that happen. I got there in time and beat the shit out of that no good asswipe. He won't ever come after you again, not with me protecting you."

"You called me Gin that night, and just now", said Ginny as that had completely distracted her from the topic.

"Is that not ok with you?" Ginny looked at him and knew that he had come to care for her deeply. He would protect her as much as he could. "It just kind of came out, and I just liked the way it sounded. I know it's hard to believe that I have feelings for you and I can't explain it, but I do. I'm done fighting them and I'm willing to try." He had cupped her face in his hands while he was talking. _He really means it. I... Wow... He looks so intense about what he's saying. I really want this to work out. He looks so cute today._

"Draco, you always wear grey. You should buy some blue shirts; they would go well with your eyes."

"Really? We're going to talk about my shirt color? When we could be occupying our mouths with something completely different?"

Ginny had had enough of talking and grabbed the front of Draco's shirt to pull his face to hers and kissed him. It was a desperate kiss, she wanted him. She wanted him very badly. She took charge and broke the kiss to push him to sit on a trunk. She then climbed onto his lap to straddle him. She was glad he had changed out of his robes because his button down was easier. She was kissing his neck as she slowly worked her hands downward. When she finished with his shirt she moved her mouth to his muscular chest. _No wonder they call him a God, his body is heavenly. I wonder what he would look like with no clothes on. Dear God!_ He had started moving her hips against him and she could feel his hardness. Surprisingly it just made her feel hotter and made it more intense. When she paused he moved against her making her gasp.

"I love your neck; it's so slender and beautiful. I could just feast on it all day", he said as he moved his lips to it. "A shirt for a shirt, babe." She closed her eyes as she felt his hands unbuttoning her shirt. He was a good multitasker as he was doing that and still kissing and licking down her neck. He moved his hands inside her shirt to grab her waist; his hands cool on her overheated skin. _Wow. I can't believe this is happening. And I'm loving every second of it. _She moved her hands inside his shirt and around to the back of his neck to play with the little hairs there. She muffled a scream as he pushed off of the trunk and onto the floor surprising her. He was now on top of her and licking his way down to her breasts. She started to slide his shirt off his shoulders, and he sat on his knees to get rid of it. He had thrown it behind him and was laid back across her when she saw it, and it turned her blood cold.

"Draco. Draco stop!" she pushed on his shoulders and he propped himself on his elbows to look at her.

"What is it Gin?" He was looking at her confused as to why she had stopped him. His eyes almost popped out of his head when she pushed him off and started fixing her clothes. "What just happened? Are you crying again?" he tried to pull her to him but she batted his hands away.

"When were you going to tell me?" She was pointing at his forearm as she said it with tears in her eyes. When he figured out what she meant his face turned red from embarrassment and shame. He unconsciously rubbed at the Dark Mark that was branded on his forearm. She thought he wasn't going to answer her as she watched him put his clothes back on.

"I didn't know how to tell you. It's my worst secret. I never wanted it." He turned to her as he finished speaking and she could see images tears in her eyes also.

"I can't do this", she said as she fled the baggage car.

She didn't even realize where she was going until she ended up back in her original train compartment. She almost fell to the ground when she felt someone catch her. She couldn't tell who it was through the tears streaming down her face but let them hold her. She turned her face to their warmth and just cried. _I can't believe I trusted him, I thought he was good. He can't be, he has it, the Dark Mark. He works for Voldemort. He works for Tom, my worst nightmare. I'm so stupid; I should never have let myself be near him. I should have avoided that stinking lying ferret._ She felt someone lift her up off the floor and move to a seat. She didn't bother to look who it was holding her and just sat there cuddled up to them. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up only Demelza was in the compartment and she was looking at Ginny with worry.

"Ginny, what happened? I thought you were fine. When you came back in you broke down. You would have knocked yourself out if Tyler hadn't caught you. Then nobody could make you let go of his shirt, you soaked it. What happened love?" As she was speaking, Demelza had come to sit beside Ginny and put an arm around her.

"I don't think I can talk about it yet Demi. Just be there yeah? I need you", said Ginny as she hugged her friend back. Demelza nodded and hugged her even tighter.

Ron came in a couple minutes later. "Hey guys. We're in London. Ginny don't worry about you bag. I'm carrying it for you", he said as he reached up to grab her duffle off the shelf. "Let's go! Fred and George are here to pick us up, Mum couldn't make it."

Ginny hopped up excited to see her favorite brothers. _I'd never tell any of my other brothers that though._ She passed Draco on her way off the train. She saw the pain on his face as he saw her red eyes, but it was soon masked by contempt as he turned to his father. _Harry was right about him. He's a baby Death Eater, always has been. He's probably been leading me along the whole time knowing he could crush me with it in the end._ Her train of thought ended when Fred picked her up and spun her around.

"Gin-Gin! I'm so happy to see you! Have you been up to any other evil schemes?"

"I've been in the hospital wing Forge! It was kind of hard!"

"You got out with a whole day left over. That's plenty of time", he said as he sat her down and winked at her. Ginny almost fell as Colin came over to her a hugged her.

"Write me Red! I'm here for you. Always", he said as he backed up to let Demelza hug her friend. They had just finished saying goodbye when Dennis ran up and grabbed Colin's and Demelza's hands and dragged them off. Then Tyler came up holding the hand of a little girl who was staring at her with giant eyes.

"Hey! Colin says we're calling you Red now? But I came over to say bye. I wanted to introduce you my favorite little sister Alaina." Ginny could see the love in Tyler's eyes as he introduced her. _Sometimes I wish I had a younger sibling, but I don't think my parents could have handled that. We're not exactly the richest._

"Hi Alaina. I'm your brother's friend Ginny. It's nice to meet you", said Ginny as she bent down to say hello. Alaina waved at her and then tried to hide behind Tyler. Tyler was laughing at Alaina when Ginny hugged him.

"Whoa Red. It's ok. I know you'll miss me but it's only two weeks, no need to get needy", he said as he hugged her with one arm. "I'm just an owl away. I've got to go." She laughed as he was pulled off by his little sister. She turned around to see the twins waggling their eyebrows at her.

"Why sister dearest-"

"Is that what we think it is?"

"-You're quite popular Gin-Gin"

"-Especially with the boys-"

"-And that one definently has a thing for you", said the twins as they spoke in their twin-speak. Ginny punched both of them in the shoulder and headed towards the Apparition Platform. Both Harry and Hermione were standing there holding hands and waiting on them.

Fred bowed as he offered his hands to the ladies. "I would be honored to escort you two ladies to our humble abode!" Hermione and Ginny both giggled and took his arms.

"Oh great job Forge, leave me with the two ugly mugs", said George as he pointed at Harry and Ron. Fred winked and then apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

Draco was furious with himself as he returned to his compartment. _I can't believe I let her see that. I can't let myself get that distracted by her. I knew she would see it eventually, but not today. She was completely blindsided, never saw that coming. She knows who my father is, what did she expect. Great, I turned one of the only people I cared about against me_. Blaise started laughing as he saw how ruffled Draco was. Draco glared at him effectively shutting him up. Pansy came over to cuddle with him.

"Drakie-poo, if you wanted some you didn't have to leave. I'm right here for you." Draco let her wrap his arms around her because he didn't have the energy to fight her. _Interesting. Ode de Slut. I much prefer the smell of strawberries. I'll always prefer Ginny to Pansy. I don't know what I ever saw in Pansy. She just wants me for my money._ Pansy was happily chattering away on his lap oblivious to the looks going between Draco and Blaise. _Goddammit Blaise stop. I can't have you give me away_. It wasn't long until Blaise stopped trying to figure what was going on.

Draco fell asleep as Pansy kept babbling on. He slept for most of the ride back. He awoke to Pansy shaking him awake.

"Draco love, we're back in London. Our parents are waiting on the platform." He nodded and grabbed his stuff to get off the train.

He saw his mother waiting for him and went to hug her.

"Draco, it's so wonderful to see you! I've missed you terribly", she said as she hugged him tight. Draco was glad that his mother looked well. He froze as he saw his father come out of the crowd and head towards them.

When his father reached him, Draco felt his shoulder being grabbed in a steel grip.

"I hope you've been working hard Draco. There's nothing worse than disappointment." Draco was only half listening to his Father when he saw Ginny get off the train. _Her eyes are so red a puffy, she must have been crying. I did that. I do nothing but hurt her, today and last weekend. She wouldn't have been in the hallway if she hadn't been giving me a chance to catch her. She probably thinks I was just leading her on._ Draco was snapped out of his thoughts by his father slapping the back of his head.

"You need to get a hold of yourself Draco. You cannot be like this when we arrive. I will not let you disgrace us like that. Now go find your friend Blaise, he will be leaving with us."

"Why?"

"Don't question me", his father said as he slapped his head again. "Just go find him."

"Yes sir", said Draco as he headed into the crowd. He had walked all the way down the platform and was walking back when he was almost run over by a little girl. She almost fell when he grabbed her to keep her upright.

"You ok there kiddo", he asked her as he knelt down beside her.

"Thank you mister, I'm sorry I ran into you." She looked at him with her blue eyes and started curling her hair around a finger.

"It's alright. I'm Drake. It's nice to meet you. You better hurry and find your family. You don't want to be left behind", he said as he smiled at her.

"I'm Alaina, I lost my brother."

"Well do you know where your parents are?"

"They're over there", she said as she pointed at a younger couple standing there looking around, when they spotted her they yelled at her to come back. When she reached her parents she turned to wave at him before they walked off.

"Oy mate, that was precious. I knew you had a soft spot", said Blaise as he came up behind him.

"Shut up Blaise, she was lost. Now come on, you're coming home with us."

"Look Draco, it was that Tyler kids sister. Ha! And sweet, let's go. Why am I coming with y'all?"

"No idea. My dad just sent me to get you, he didn't explain."

Draco saw his father beckoning him to hurry up, so he and Blaise sped up. When the two boys reached the Malfoys, each grabbed an arm of the boys and Apparated away.


	8. Authors Note

Author's Note:

I am sorry but it will take me longer to update now because I have started another class online and that has to come first. But the next two chapters will be updated at the same time but it will probably be this weekend before that happens. You can follow my twitter for the story though to talk about it or see pictures. Its SlytherinRose13. I've put up a picture already. Maybe even sneak peeks. I'm sorry to tease you making you think a new chapter was up. Keep on reading!


	9. Ginny's Christmas Holiday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only wish I did.**

**This is probably the longest it has been between my updates. I apologize. I'm taking two classes right now and I have to find time to write around all that and juggle a job. But without further ado, here is Chapter 8 & 9.**

**Please enjoy. Review, Review, Review.**

Chapter 8- Ginny's Holiday

As soon as her brother apparated her and Hermione into her mothers kitchen, they fell over laughing. Mrs. Weasley screamed when the cake was knocked off the counter, it splattered all over everyone. Ginny and Fred were laughing as they were covered in frosting while their mother tried to beat them with a rolling pin.

"You trouble-makers! You RUINED my cake! Get OUT", her mother screamed at them while Hermione was stunned. Ginny ran up the stairs to grab the shower before her brother. She had grabbed clothes when Fred pushed her to the wall to get past her. She then grabbed his shoelace and he tripped allowing Ginny to get in the bathroom and slam the door in his face. She leaned against the door and laughed. _Even after everything she could still beat her brother. In their faces._

When she finished in the bathroom she came out to see her brother asleep on the floor where she had tripped him. She rolled him over and he snored at her. She giggled and grabbed her wand and applied an unwashable ink drawing spell of her own design on his face. She even changed his hair color to purple and left him there on the floor. She ran into Harry and Ron on her way down to her room from the bathroom.

"Hey boys, check out Freddie boy on your way up", she said as she winked at them and then disappeared into her room. She stopped in shock when she saw a black eagle owl sitting on her bed next to her open window. Ginny locked her door and walked over to it, causing it to fly back out of the window.

On her bed lay a rose and an envelope. She opened the envelope first as she was avoiding the rose. Two tickets fell out along with a word that had two words on it: "Mea Stella". It took Ginny a minute or two to figure it out and went to her duffel bag to find her pouch that Fred had given her. When she pulled out the charmed parchment she knew she had guessed right as there was writing on it.

**Gin,**

**These are the Wicked Witches tickets Blaise and I purchased. We are no longer able to go and thought you might be able to use them. Blaise says hi and inserted a corny nickname. I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you about it. I didn't choose it. **

**Draco**

Ginny was shocked that he had written her the letter. She was shaken into action when she heard Hermione knocking on the door. She quickly hid everything and opened the door.

"What were you doing in here? Since when do you lock the door", asked Hermione as she came in. "Oh and were sharing a room." Hermione smiled at her which faded as she realized Ginny wasn't paying attention. She went over to sit next to her as Ginny stared blankly out the window. Ginny jumped when Hermione grabbed her hand.

"Do you not remember anything that happened?" Ginny shook her head no to Hermione's whispered question.

Ginny looked down at her lap before quietly saying, "I remember walking out of the Great Hall and then there's a huge blank until waking up in the hospital." Ginny started crying again as she thought about it. "Will you get Harry?" Hermione nodded and left the room to go get him.

After about five minutes Harry walked in and shut the door.

"Ginny? Are you ok?"

"It's like my first year all over again. I can't remember anything that happened. What if I was possessed again?" Harry sighed and sat down beside her.

"You were attacked Ginny, you hit your head. It's normal for some memory loss to happen, especially with all the bones you broke in your face. Tom wouldn't possess you anymore anyways. He's too busy trying to kill me and lead his horde of idiots. You're too strong now to ever be possessed again; you're no longer that 11 year old girl. You're a strong, independent, beautiful woman", said Harry as he tried to comfort her.

"Thank you Harry. I don't know how you never had a girlfriend before Hermione if you talk to girls like that!"

"It never went too well with girls for me remember? It always ended in disaster."

"And it will end in disaster if you're like this with any other girl besides Ginny", said Hermione as she walked in the door. Harry moved a little bit farther from Ginny as it was said.

Ginny argued saying, "Hermione! I'm not going to try and steal Harry! He's like a brother to me!" Hermione started laughing when she couldn't hold her face straight anymore and was rolling in laughter while Ginny glared at her.

"I know I know! I'm just messing around with you", she explained when she caught her breath.

At that point Ron barged in like usual. "Ginny come play Chaser so I can practice my Keeping. You can come to if you want Harry." Harry declined politely when Hermione took his hand and the two siblings got up to leave. Ginny leaned over to whisper something in Hermione's ear and she blushed a deep scarlet color. Ginny smiled and left the room with her brother to head for the orchard.

"It's too bad Harry didn't want to come. He must be tired from the train ride", said Ron as they picked up their brooms.

Ginny laughed at her brother and said, "You really are thick aren't you? He's not tired! They wanted some alone time!" She watched her brother as he connected what she was saying and his face flushed red. "Surely you know after a semester attached to Lavenders face, although y'all would just snog in front of everyone." She started to laugh even harder when he turned even redder than she thought possible.

"I tried to break up with her this morning. It didn't work so well." Ron then mounted his broom and flew up to the old rings they had to be the goal. Ginny picked up their practical Quaffle and flew into the air behind her brother. She just flew around for a minute to get accustomed to the chill in the air. Then she dove towards her brother and catching him off-guard she scored. She thrust her fist in the air at her first goal and went to retrieve the Quaffle where it had gotten caught on a tree limb. She continued to try and outsmart her brother until it grew dark and they went inside. She had scored 38 times while Ron had only saved 25 of them. It was just a further testament to how good she was becoming, they used to go half and half.

They just finished eating dinner when Ginny went in the kitchen to help her mother clean the plates up.

"Hey Mum, would you be opposed to Demelza and I going to a Wicked Witches concert next weekend? Two of our friends had tickets and ended up not being able to use them."

"I suppose that is fine Ginny. As long as you two are careful", said Ginny's mom as she scrubbed the plates.

"Thanks Mum! You're amazing! Can I Floo over to Colin's house for a minute to tell her we got the tickets? They hooked it up finally because both he and Dennis are wizards."

"Go ahead! Twenty minutes though. It is much too late to be Flooing people."

Ginny bounced up and ran into the living room where their fireplace was and grabbed some Floo powder. She threw it into the fire and yelled "Creevey Residence" and stuck her head in the fire. Ginny could only see what was right in front of her and found it very weird. Dennis was sitting on the couch reading and jumped when she spoke.

"Dennis! I need you to get Demelza!"

"Holy crap Ginny! You scared me", said Dennis as he held a hand to his chest. "Hold on, I'll go upstairs and get her." Ginny was sitting there waiting for a couple minutes before Demelza came rushing in followed closely by Colin. Demelza thought something was wrong and started asking millions of questions.

"What happened? Are you ok? You don't look hurt! Was the Burrow attacked?"

Ginny laughed and tried to calm her friend saying, "Demi! Would you calm down? Nothing is wrong! I was just going to tell you that I got a hold of two tickets for the Wicked Witches concerts and wanted to see if you wanted to go!" Ginny was then almost deafened by the scream that came out of her friends mouth.

"OH. MY. GOD YES!", she said as she jumped up and down and hugged Colin. "Where did you possibly get tickets and when is it?"

"Don't ask, I have my sources. It's next weekend. I just Floo'd to let you know. I've got to go before my mom pulls me out backwards. Bye Demi! Bye Colin!" Ginny had just ended the conversation in time because her mom was heading towards her. She smiled at her mom and ran up the stairs to her room. No one was in her room so she sat down and wrote some letters. She pulled out the enchanted parchment first to get that over with before someone came in.

**Draco, **

**Demelza and I are very thankful for the tickets, even though she doesn't know it's from you boys. She accepts my resourcefulness. Hi Blaise! At least you never lied to me. How can you not choose that? You could have refused! Couldn't you? **

**Ginny**

She then hid her magic parchment and began the second letter that she wouldn't have to hide. Before she started it she looked at the rose Draco had sent her. _What am I going to do? If I put it in a vase people will ask questions. But I don't want it just dying. I'll dry it, and then keep it in the awesome pouch. Oh no, I left the bouquet at school. What if it dies? Crap._

**Tyler, **

**I've never written you a letter before! Demelza told me I cried on you in the train earlier. I'm sorry and I hope I didn't ruin your shirt because it looked very good on you. And thanks for catching me when I collapsed; Demi said I probably would have knocked myself out if you hadn't. It seems I probably owe you one so choose wisely! It's not often when someone gets a favor from the highly esteemed Ginny Weasley. **

**Hope you have a great Holiday,**

**Ginny **

Ginny folded up her letter and went to find Ron. She found him in his room with Harry and Hermione. Harry and Ron were arguing about Quidditch and how the Chudley Cannons were awesome.

"Ron be quiet, the Harpies are the best! And where is Pig? I need to borrow him for a letter."

"the Cannons rule! And he's flying around somewhere. Just go stand on the porch and whistle and he'll come if he can hear it."

"Thanks Ron", said Ginny as she left the room. She went in search of Pigwidgeon a sent off the letter before going to bed.

Ginny woke up to the sound of either Ron or Harry running downstairs for her mothers breakfast. She looked over to see Hermione already dressed and making her bed.

"You better hurry up before your brother eats all the food", said Hermione as she turned around and smiled.

"Mum will try and save us at least a little bit." Ginny rolled over and stretched as Hermione left the room. Ginny opened her pouch she had laid on the dresser and saw that she had another letter. _Oh boy. Here we go_.

**Ginny,**

**I never lied to you, I just never told you. I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you without making you hate me forever. Blaise says I should just go ahead and tell you everything, and I trust him so here it is. I was marked at the beginning of the year though not by choice. My father forced me into it and no I could not refuse him as much as I wish I had. He threatened my mothers and Blaise's lives and at that point they were the only people I cared for. I knew my father would kill them and I couldn't let that happen. I'm sorry that you saw it before I could tell you properly. I understand if you never speak to me again. **

**Forever yours,**

**Draco**

_Maybe I misjudged him. I would do anything if my family was threatened. He could have told me though, I can keep a secret. Well, as long as it doesn't hurt the people I love. What do you even say to that? I don't know. I'll leave it for later._ By the time she got downstairs, Ron had eaten all the food on the table. Ginny went and pulled out a hidden plate heaped with food from the cabinet. She had to fight off her brother as he still tried to mooch off her. He gave up and went back to chatting with Harry. Ginny sat there thinking about the letter sitting in her hidden pocket until she realized Hermione was staring at her. She didn't want anyone to catch on.

"Hey Ginny, want to go shopping today? I've got nothing to do", said Hermione. Ginny finished her mouthful and nodded yes.

"Let's go! We should just tell Mum so she knows." They went to find her and told her before Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron. When Ginny tumbled out of the fireplace she stumbled and almost fell but a pair of strong arms caught her. She looked up into the dark eyes of Blaise Zabini and saw him smile. Ginny heard Hermione Floo in behind her and take in the situation.

"Hello my Redheaded Goddess, you need to watch where you're going. I won't always be there to catch you when you fall", he said as he winked at her. Ginny heard Hermione gasp from behind her.

"Really Blaise? Flirting with every girl you come across? Well... At least you're not flirting with a slut like Parkinson, Weasley has class." Ginny thought Hermione's eyes were going to pop out of their sockets when Draco joined the conversation. "But we really need to go find my mother Blaise, come on. Weasley, Granger, good day."

Hermione just watched the two Slytherins walking off with a shocked and dazed look on her face.

"They were actually decent to us. Were they flirting with you?" Hermione turned to look at Ginny with an almost accusing look in her eyes. "What is going on?"

"Can we find somewhere less public? Can this wait? We have shopping to do."

"Alright, but we're talking later when we get back." Ginny nodded and they tried to decide where they were going first.

"Well Diagon Alley is charmed against snow, but there is this really cute Muggle store not far from here. We would still need to get money exchanged at Gringotts though", said Hermione as she thought out loud.

"Let's go then", said Ginny as she agreed. "I'm not afraid of muggles, you're completely in charge." _Now I know for sure we won't run into Draco and Blaise, they wouldn't go to a Muggle shop ever._

They spent a while wandering around to find the store but once they did they got on a roll. Ginny was able to buy quite a bit because the store was so cheap and the exchange let her have more Muggle money than she would have in Galleons. They bought shirts and skirts and Ginny even found a cute sundress to buy. They ate at a hidden ice cream shop before heading back. Ginny went crazy trying the Muggle ice cream flavors. She got peanut butter, orange sherbet, mint, and some strawberry while Hermione just got plain chocolate. As they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron Ginny memorized the route so that she could come back at another time. Once they reached it, they used the Floo to get back to the Burrow. Hermione dragged Ginny upstairs for their promised discussion.

Hermione led her upstairs and into her room and locked the door.

"Now, do you have any idea what was going on! Please share", she said as she fixed a glare on Ginny. She put her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer. Ginny blushed before she answered Hermione.

"You saw what happened, they're being nice to me. Even at school, as long as no one else is around that is. I think they're just putting on fronts. When's the last time he insulted you?"

Hermione looked up at the ceiling as she thought about it. Then she started to look confused and sat on the bed. "You're right... I can't even remember the last time. He does still call me by my last name but I wouldn't expect anything else."

They continued talking about it for a while before Harry and Ron knocked on the door wanting to come in. They let the boys in and sat around laughing and chatting until they decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

Ginny spent the rest of the week playing Quidditch with her brothers and hanging out with Hermione. She and Demelza would Floo talk every afternoon as they looked forward to the concert that was this weekend. Colin also participated in their conversations once he got over that he wasn't allowed to come with them to the concert.

When it came for the day of the concert, Demelza and Colin Floo'd over that afternoon. Ginny and Demelza went upstairs to decide what to wear to the concert. Colin insisted on escorting them and picking them up afterwards to make sure they were safe.

Ginny decided to wear the new Patterned skirt she had bought along with one of her Wicked Witches concert t-shirts from a concert she had gone to last year. Demelza had a dress to wear that wasn't too showy but not too plain either.

"Ginny I still can't believe you got us tickets! The Christmas concert too! You're awesome", she yelled as she jumped up and down in excitement. They were almost ready to leave when Colin came in and gawked at them.

"You girls look amazing! Not like you did for the Ball but pretty damn good." The girls laughed at him and kissed his cheeks from both sides at the same time and watched him turn red. He escorted them downstairs and helped them Floo.

"Summer Grove Concert Grounds"

When they came out of the Floo they gasped at all the people. There were people everywhere and they could see the stage from where they stood. Colin kissed both of them on the cheeks and disappeared into the Floo. Ginny and Demelza went up to a Event Manager Wizard and showed him their tickets. He looked at the tickets and back at them and brought another EMW over to help him. The girls got nervous ad they started whispering to each other.

"Excuse me ladies, if you would please follow me", said the second EMW as he bowed to them. He led them off to the side and to a roped off area. He showed another wizard the tickets that let them through the rope.

Ginny finally spoke to the wizard, "Excuse me Sir, is there something wrong with our tickets?"

"No ma'am. I'm just escorting you to the V.I.P. Section. Is there a problem?" Ginny and Demelza exchanged looks as they heard what he was saying. Demelza mouthed V.I.P. at Ginny before they looked back at the wizard.

"No Sir, I'm sorry, we just didn't realize they were V.I.P. because some friends bought them for us." He just nodded as if it happened all the time. He handed them passes on a string and instructed them to hang them around their necks.

"Those are your Backstage Passes. Don't lose them. After the concert they let you meet the band. Here's the VIP section. Please enjoy the concert." They had been brought all the way stage-side. There was no way they could have gotten closer. They were the only two in this section. Demelza turned to face Ginny with her mouth hanging open.

"Ginny, what the hell! Where did you get these tickets from?"

"I have my sources. We got real lucky." Demelza just shook her head and accepted it. They sat in some chairs they conjured as they waited for it to start.

Ginny was sitting there thinking about all of it. _I'm going to hurt Draco. He could have at least told me! He and Blaise are probably laughing at me! Those prats! I'm getting them back for this! After we have fun with this of course…_ Demelza screamed as she saw the band come on stage. They vanished the chairs and moved to the stage. The band had two lead singers that were women and the three other band members were men.

"That drummer is so hot! Maybe we can meet him", said Demelza as she jumped up and down. Both the girls were jumping up and down because it was one of their favorite bands. They screamed as the band announced they were going to perform one of their new songs.

_There used to be this time_

_When you would whisper in my ear_

_I was the only one for you_

_I was the simple sweetness _

_That filled up that giant hole _

_Left gaping in your chest_

_I don't know what changed_

_Or how it came to this_

_It seems like it was just yesterday _

_I was laying in your arms_

_Long night after night _

_Till the stars faded to sunrise_

_And the moon hid in clouds_

_I was your courage, _

_your drive for good_

_And you were my rock _

_That kept me from spiraling out_

_We fit together perfectly_

_Like the smell of smoke after fireworks_

_Or the crash of waves in a storm _

The song was beautiful and brought tears to the girl's eyes. Soon it ended and morphed into some of their other songs. They performed for hours until they got tired and fans started leaving. They said goodnight to the fans and went off stage. Ginny and Demelza waited for the Event Wizard to come back and take them backstage. They were giddy with excitement when he did. He brought them to the doors where another wizard checked their passes. Then they were finally brought it to meet the band.

They stood there gawking while all five band members looked at them.

"Hello", said the lead male guitarist quietly.

Demelza finally shook herself out of it. "Hi! I'm Demelza and this is my friend Ginny. It's nice to meet you!" The two female singers introduced themselves as Celeste and Skylar. The three guys introduced themselves as Damien, Demetri, and Derrick. The three of them were brothers and had grown up playing instruments and had met the other two and formed a band.

Demetri spoke up and asked, "Would you ladies like to accompany us to the after party?" He had moved up next to Ginny and held out his hand while Damien sat next to Demelza. Demelza nodded yes while Ginny was not so sure.

"We're not really dressed for a party", said Ginny. Celeste and Skylar held out hands to the two girls.

"We've got more clothes than you could imagine, follow us." The girls went into the female dressing room and walked into the giant closet. Ginny felt her jaw drop to the floor at the sheer size of it. "Pick out what you want. But watch out for Derrick. Damien and Demetri are sweethearts."

"Thank you!" Ginny sent a Patronus message to Colin so he wouldn't worry. Ginny picked out a purple dress that had a slit and put a charm on her hair to curl it and shrunk her clothes to fit in her extendable pouch. Demelza put on a blue dress that was tight but fell to her knees. When they re-entered the original room the boy's jaws dropped.

"We're going to have the most beautiful girls on our arms tonight", said Damien as he offered his arm to Demelza. Ginny beamed at the band. Demetri offered her his hand and the band apparated away.

They arrived at a wizard club and went straight to the front of the very long line. Paparazzi snapped pictures of the band as they walked in. Ginny and Demelza exchanged looks as they knew they would probably end up on the front of The Daily Prophet. Guys looked on in envy as they saw how pretty the four girls looked.

Demetri bowed to Ginny and held out a hand asking, "My beautiful lady, may I have this dance?" She laughed and said yes as she was swept to the dance floor. Demetri was a very good dancer and they were having fun. _It's not quite the same as having Draco's arms around me. Dammit don't ruin this! You're having a great night don't think of him. But I mean technically it's thanks to him that we're here._ Ginny was snapped out of thought when someone tried to pull her away from Demetri. She stumbled and almost fell but Demetri grabbed her arm.

"Demetri! Is this your new whore? You leave me and a month later you're with her?" Ginny turned around to see a blonde woman looking angry. She was very pretty and made Ginny feel out of her league. Demetri pushed Ginny behind him and started speaking to the woman.

"Serena, you cheated on me remember? You no longer have any claim on me. This beautiful woman has way more class than you ever would. So please run along and leave us be." He turned his back on her and held his arm out to Ginny. She took it and he led her over to the bar.

He spoke to the bartender saying, "A Red Blizzard shot please. Ginny would you like one?" Ginny nodded yes and he ordered two shots. Ginny leaned closer to Demetri to ask a question.

"Who was she? And what's in a Red Blizzard?" As the bartender put the shots in front of them, Demetri turned towards her to explain.

"I'm not entirely sure what's in it. It's stronger than firewhiskey and it tastes really good. And she is a story for another time." He took his shot and downed it and waited for her to do the same before pulling her back out to the dance floor. _He was right. It tastes amazing, and it doesn't burn like the firewhiskey. I'll have to try those again._

Ginny waved at Demelza as she saw her dancing with Damien. She was enjoying dancing with Demetri. He was being respectful and keeping his hands in the appropriate places. It wasn't long before Damien decided he needed another shot. He ordered two for himself this time before Ginny leaned around his shoulder and motioned that she wanted more as well. Demetri looked surprised but did as she asked. When the bartender sat the shots in front of them they toasted and downed them. After a couple of minutes dancing Ginny could feel the shots. She was getting dizzy from all the movement and when she told Demetri he looked worried and pulled her off the dance floor. He had a hurried conversation with Skylar and then took Ginny's hand and pulled her outside. He wrapped his arms around her and they apparated away.

When they appeared again, Ginny looked around and saw they were back in the bands room from earlier. She looked at Demetri and saw him looking at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ginny; I shouldn't have gotten you those last shots. It's my fault." He kept rambling and apologizing before Ginny told him to shut up and tumbled onto the giant couch. He sat down beside her and she laid her head in his lap.

"Demetri, you are such a sweetheart. How come no one has stolen you away yet?"

"I find the wrong girls I guess. Remember the girl from the club? We got engaged and I found her cheating on me." Ginny saw the tears in his eyes and sat up to hug him. She saw him decide and he grabbed her face and leaned into kiss her before he stopped centimeters away.

"Ginny? Are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry Demetri, but I can't do this. You're an absolute gentlemen and you've been so sweet to me, but I can't", she said as she looked down. She felt the tears sliding down her face as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Ginny it's ok. So, tell me about him."

Ginny looked up to see him waiting for an answer. "Tell you about whom?"

"This guy that you're in love with. I want to know what amazing guy captured your heart."

"I'm not in love with him!"

"Just tell me about him Ginny, it beats sitting here in silence." Ginny didn't know why but she just felt like she could open up to him. She laid her head back down in his lap and started to speak again.

"His name is Draco. But it's so complicated. Our families hate each other, and his father is plain evil. My family would never believe that I wanted to be with him. They don't see the side of him that I do. He sent me flowers and these incredibly sweet letters. And whenever I'm near him, it just feels right."

Demetri just looked at her. He had the weirdest expression on his face. "You do love him then. There's no way you could talk about him like that if you didn't. Your family just wants you to be happy, if it's with him they will accept it. It just may take them a while to adjust." At that point, the rest of the band plus Demelza apparated back into the rooms.

"Ginny, Ginny, where are you?" yelled Demelza as she stumbled a little. Ginny popped up over the edge of the couch and felt her jaw drop as she saw her friend.

"Demi, are you drunk?" Ginny was flabbergasted as her friend just giggled and nodded at her. "Here, come sit with us on the couch. I was just telling Demetri here about the gaggle of brothers that I have." Demetri nodded gravely as the band all took seats around them. Demelza just giggled and fell on top of Ginny. _Oh I'm not letting her ever forget this. _

"Ginnyyyyy, can we go get Colin? I love Colin. He's awesome."

"No love, Colin's probably asleep." Ginny looked over at Damien and he just shrugged. Ginny turned to Demetri to finish their fake conversation.

"Yeah I have six brothers. All older than me, our house is a madhouse." She heard everybody be surprised at that.

Skylar spoke up saying, "Damn girl. I have to put up with these three all the time, but six? I'd go crazy!" Ginny laughed and nodded. She looked down to see that Demelza had fallen asleep.

Skylar saw her concern and said, "Come on, we'll put her in my bed. Demetri pick her up would you?" Demetri nodded and grabbed her to carry her into the other bedroom. He laid her down and left the room after Ginny thanked him. Skylar looked between them and was going to ask before Ginny cut her off.

"Nothing happened Skylar. He was going to kiss me but I stopped him. He's not the right guy for me." Skylar just smiled at her before speaking again.

"Girl, you must be crazy. He's perfect for anyone. But that's alright. I was going to give him a shot soon anyways. You must really love this other guy. Just remember us and invite us to the wedding", she said as she winked at Ginny. She left the room and Ginny jumped in the bed next to her best friend and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon and followed her nose to the kitchen. Celeste gave her a mock salute as she came in.

"Hullo love, would you like some? How's our girl this morning?"

"Well I'm good. I'm just wondering what Demi is going to feel like when she wakes up." They both chuckled as Celeste passed her a plate with some breakfast and they both sat down to eat. They talked about family, how the band became a hit, and how they really had no friends outside of the band.

"Well you guys always have me, when I'm not at school that is. I've really enjoyed hanging out with y'all and I would love to do it again", said Ginny. Skylar was nodding enthusiastically when Demelza stumbled in and sat beside them. She groaned and put her head on the table. Ginny took pity on her and passed her the hangover cure. She drank it and perked up immediately.

"Ginny, I will no longer judge you when you and Colin have your shots contests!" At that point everyone else walked in and heard her.

"Who's having a shots contest?" Demetri looked intrigued as he heard the conversations topic. Demelza explained to everyone as they were looking to her.

"Ginny and Colin have a firewhiskey shot contest every now and then. They really go at it."

"Well that sounds fun", said Demetri as he grabbed a bagel. "Is this the same Colin you luuuuuvvv?" Demelza blushed red at the question.

Ginny laughed at her and said, "Yeah, you probably shouldn't drink around Colin. At least not until you get together."

"Oooooh!" Ginny laughed as everyone in the kitchen ribbed Demelza. Everyone stopped laughing as an owl flew in with a bright red envelope, it was Errol. Ginny reached out and took the envelope so it wouldn't explode on Errol. She opened it up and waited for the inevitable.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHERE ARE YOU? HOW COULD YOU AND DEMELZA NOT COME HOME LAST NIGHT! WE WERE WORRIED SICK! COLIN HAS BEEN HERE ALL NIGHT WAITING! YOU TWO BETTER COME HOME RIGHT AWAY! I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your new friends. You can bring them home for breakfast if you want." Then the envelope stopped yelling and shriveled up. She giggled and looked up to see Damien sitting on the floor with hands over his ears and Celeste sitting frozen with a fork halfway to her mouth.

"Y'all want some good home cooking?" The three boys nodded enthusiastically and Ginny laughed. "Get dressed! We've got ten minutes to get home before she comes herself!" She giggled to herself again as everyone moved at top speed out of the room to get dressed. Within eight minutes everyone stood in front of the Floo ready to go. She stepped into the flames and shouted "The Burrow" and spun off for home.

When they arrived Ginny and Demelza were grabbed into a hug by Colin.

"Don't do that to me! I was so worried."

"Sorry dad", said Ginny as she grinned at him. He just laughed and led them into the kitchen. "Hey Mum! I brought back the band."

Mrs. Weasley was shocked as Demetri bowed and kissed her hand. She blushed red and started fluttering around.

"Merlin Ginny, you could have told me there were five of them! Now you kids sit down. I'm cooking breakfast right now", she said as she started to wave her wand around to cook. It wasn't very long before the eight of them were sitting around the table having Mrs. Weasley heap food onto their plates. The band members all introduced themselves after Mrs. Weasley finally sat down. They sat around the table for a while chatting and having fun until someone else came upon them. Hermione came into the kitchen in her pajamas and when she saw everyone in there she turned around and ran back out.

Damien saw her and turned to Ginny saying, "You said you had a generous amount of brothers, but you didn't say anything about a sister."

Mrs. Weasley answered him before Ginny could. "Oh that's Hermione. She's not her sister; she's her older brother's friend." They sat and talked for quite a while until the band had to leave. They all hugged Ginny and Demelza before wishing them a Happy Christmas and Flooing away.

Ginny woke up on Christmas and came downstairs to an owl waiting on her. It had a letter and a parcel for her. When she opened it up she realized it was from Tyler.

**Hey Red! **

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to write you back. I've been really busy working for my mom and watching after Alaina. Don't worry about crying on me, Its actually a privilege for you. I should be charging pretty woman a fee just so they can. But really, don't worry about it. I'll be here for you whenever you need me. Hopefully this letter and parcel reach you safely. I really had fun picking it out. I hope your holidays are going well and I can't wait to see you when school starts back. **

**Happy Christmas, **

**Tyler**

She smiled as his joking made her laugh. She opened the parcel as her mom watched her. Inside were a mini CD player and several CDs. She was touched that he remembered that Muggle Studies class. There were about ten CDs in there with it. She smiled and took it up to her room before her dad could see it.

When she got downstairs again, everyone was ready to open presents. From her mother she got the customary sweater, hers was green with a gold G and had the Quidditch hoops on it. Gred and Forge had sent her some of the knick knacks from the shop to help her continue her pranking. Hermione bought her a book on advanced magical spells. Harry and Ron together bought her a broom grooming kit. From her other brothers she got some more perfume, a red and gold scarf, and some new Chaser gloves.

At around lunch, Fred and George showed up and wanted to play a pick up Quidditch game. They used the Floo to get Demelza, Colin, and Dennis to come play with them as well. Harry was the Seeker with Fred as Beater, Demelza as Chaser, and Colin as Keeper.

Ginny had to be Seeker with Ron as Keeper, George as beater, and Dennis and Hermione as Chasers.

As they started to play, Demelza really started to shine and was scoring against Ron. Harry was not able to capture the Snitch because Ginny was good and keeping him away from it. The game went for a while scoring again and again getting Ron frustrated. Harry was impressed and watching Demelza when a fist holding a snitch was thrust in front of his face. He cursed and looked up into Ginny's beaming face.

She landed and waved it signaling the end of the game.

"Not fair Weasley", said Harry as he landed. "You only caught it because I was watching Demelza!" Hermione landed and heard that and started to get mad. Harry tried to save himself saying, "Not that way. She has skills as a Chaser! We need her for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. That's all, I was assessing a recruit!" Hermione calmed down as Harry engulfed her in his arms. Demelza had landed and had listened to Harry in shock.

"You really think I would be good enough to play on the team?" Harry nodded as Demelza asked. She walked off deep in thought. When they walked back inside Ginny grabbed the paper and froze in shock when she saw the front.

**Not Such a Happy Christmas at Malfoy Manor**

_**We received a report this morning that Malfoy Manor burned to the ground last night. We do not know what the cause of the fire was as no one can get near the house because of the wards that are around it. Wherever the survivor is, they still protect their grounds. We have not heard from any of the family members so there is no way to tell if they are alive. There have been no confirmed survivors but yet no confirmed deaths. The fates of the Malfoy family are yet to be discovered. The youngest Malfoy would be returning to school in two weeks for his sixth year at Hogwarts. **_

_**It was rumored that it wasn't an accidental fire but we have no proof of that. Mr. Lucius Malfoy worked for the Ministry in a high position and his wife stayed home. They recently adopted a Blaise Zabini who was friends with their son Draco Malfoy. We hope the family members may have survived the fire and are just in hiding.**_

Ginny looked at the pictures on the page of Draco and Zabini laughing, the Manor burnt down, and Draco with his parents. She took the paper to her father and ran upstairs. She had to write Draco to see if he was still alive. Once she wrote it, she climbed out her window and onto the roof to watch the sunset. As she looked at it she felt her eyes burn with tears. They slipped silently down her face as she watched the sky.

* * *

It had been weeks since she had sent that message to Draco and now she was returning to school. She had no idea if she would see him today. The rest of her break nothing really exciting happened and she was glad of it. She needed to get back to Hogwarts. Her family drove to the Platform as always in her dad's magic car. When the crossed onto the platform she started immediately looking around. _Please be here. Please be here. Draco, where are you?_

She was looking around and saw this random man staring at her. _Is he looking at me? That pervert! He's like twice my age. There's something about him though, he looks so familiar. I'm sure I've never seen him before though._ While she was staring at the man, she didn't see Tyler come up behind her. She saw anger on the strange man's face before she was swept into a hug by Tyler. She laughed as he almost caused them to topple over.

"I've missed your beautiful self, Red. How was the rest of your Christmas Hols? Here let me take your bag", he said as he took it from her and slung an arm around her shoulder. Ginny looked back at the man and saw him looking down at the little witch who must be his wife. Ginny started to talk as she was led onto the train. _He's not here…_


	10. Draco's Christmas Holiday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only wish I did.**

**Please enjoy. Review, Review, Review.**

Chapter 9- Draco's Holiday

As soon as they apparated to the Manor, Draco's parents sat them down. Draco's mother went to sit by Blaise.

She started talking softly saying, "Blaise honey, you'll be staying with us from now on. Your mom and her new husband were killed last week."

"Wait, so you mean I don't have to go live with them anymore? They treated me like crap!"

"Yes you will be living here. Draco will show you to a room. Another thing is that when you turn 17 you will inherit everything."

"I'll be freaking rich! That's great! Don't worry Mrs. Malfoy, I'll be ok. They were awful to me and I hated going home", he said as he reassured her that he was ok.

"That's because he's a strong boy. It's a good trait for him to learn", said Mr. Malfoy from where he had been standing quietly. "Draco, show Blaise to a room for his stuff and then both of you change into good robes. The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you two."

They hurried up to store their stuff in their rooms, neither of them having much since most of it was still at school. Draco had a special pouch that hung around his neck that held stuff that was important to him. He had shrunk the magical parchment that allowed him to write Ginny and had stored it in there so that it was always with him.

"Hey Drake, ready to go?" Draco nodded and they went downstairs to meet his father.

When they reached him, he motioned for them to go into the largest room of the Manor. It had been converted to a throne room while they had been away for school. Voldemort was sitting in a giant throne directly in front of them. It had been carved from black obsidian and would have been beautiful had it not exuded evilness from it. Voldemort was sitting there with his eyes closed as he spoke to Nagini in Parseltongue. As he opened his eyes, Draco could see his eyes flash red as he spoke to them.

"Boys, welcome home", he said as he spread his arms wide. They bowed to him and he chuckled. "There's no need for that, you have done nothing wrong. Blaise I was sorry to hear of your mother, which means you will soon have the honor of receiving my mark. We need a Zabini who isn't useless back in the inner circle. You'll be welcomed with open arms."

Blaise bowed and said, "Thank you my Lord."

"And Draco, the prodigal son returns! You've been working on your assignment I assume? I hope all is going well but I'm afraid I must place a deadline on it, it must be before the end of the Hogwarts semester."

"Yes sir. I will get right back on it. I'm trying to fix a Vanishing Cabinet", said Draco as he too bowed to the Dark Lord.

"That's good. I would hate for you to embarrass your dear father. You two may go. It is time to discuss other things." Both of the boys bowed and hurried out of the room before they could be spoken to again. They were back in the safety of their attached rooms before Blaise dared to speak. Draco held up a finger to silence him before casting a couple spells before giving him thumbs up.

"I can't do it Draco. I won't take that Mark. You had no choice because of your mother, but I do. I never wanted to be a Death Eater. I know it won't end well for me but I won't help old Snake face", said Blaise as he paced around the room. He then conjured some plates and smashed them against a wall in anger.

Draco watched his friend as he pulled on slacks and a button up shirt and rolled up the sleeve. It was the one place he didn't have to hide his arms. "I know I didn't have a choice Blaise, and I regret it every minute of my life. Ginny saw it on the train, it stopped her cold. She knows." Those two simple words stopped Blaise in his tracks.

"You got to explain it to her mate. Here send her these tickets too, we aren't going to get to use them", said Blaise as he pulled out the Wicked Witches tickets. "Send Avalon and apologize right now! And tell the Redheaded Goddess I say hello!

"Yes Sir! Now give me those tickets." Draco wrote a quick note and attached it to the tickets and grabbed one of his mom's roses to send with it. He walked over to his dresser where Avalon was perched and told him his directions. Avalon stroked Draco's hand with his dark head before leaving through the window. "Now we just have to await the answer. The longest wait of my life. Want to go to Diagonal Alley tomorrow? I need some new clothes."

"Sure! I'm never one to turn down a shopping trip. Let's go talk to your mother." The two boys went to see Mrs. Malfoy and she agreed to it as long as she could come with them. She jumped at the chance to get out of the mansion. She went to tell Draco's father and let them do whatever they wanted. They then spent some hours exploring the unused wing of Malfoy Manor where no one went. No one ever followed them there and it usually was alone time for the boys.

They had spent so much time together as children that they had practically grown up as brothers. They finished wandering around and went back to Draco's room and pulled out a chessboard to play. They both had their own sets and played against each other frequently.

"Have you told the goddess of your love for chess yet?" Blaise was trying everything to distract Draco so he could win for once. "Or are you too busy staring at her?"

"Nice try Blaise. Checkmate mate." Draco almost jumped across the room when he felt the parchment buzz signaling a response. He pulled it out quickly and saw Blaise laughing at him.

**Draco, **

**Demelza and I are very thankful for the tickets, even though she doesn't know it's from you boys. She accepts my resourcefulness. Hi Blaise! At least you never lied to me. How can you not choose that? You could have refused! Couldn't you? **

**Ginny**

"She said hi to you Blaise. She also wants an explanation", said Draco as he showed him the parchment. "And took a nice crack at me."

"Tell her mate. Just give up, you really like this girl. That's some pretty nifty magic there too, how long did it take you to figure out?"

"Not long. I just looked up the spell." Draco sat down to write Ginny back while Blaise went to his room as it was getting late.

**Ginny,**

**I never lied to you, I just never told you. I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you without making you hate me forever. Blaise says I should just go ahead and tell you everything and I trust him so here it is. I was marked at the beginning of the year though not by choice. My father forced me into it and no I could not refuse him as much as I wish I had. He threatened my mothers and Blaise's lives and at that point they were the only people I cared for. I knew my father would kill them and I couldn't let that happen. I'm sorry that you saw it before I could tell you properly. I understand if you never speak to me again. **

**Forever yours,**

**Draco**

* * *

The boys were woken up by the sounds of Mrs. Malfoy banging on the door. She got them up and told them she was going to leave before them because she had stuff to pick up. They were to meet her at Madame Malkins in an hour. By the time they got dressed and had eaten something, they only had twenty minutes left. Draco Floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron first and went to say hi to Tom the innkeeper. When he turned around he saw Blaise talking to Ginny and Hermione so he went to back him up. He came in on the tail end of the conversation and saw Blaise wink at Ginny.

Really Blaise? Flirting with every girl you come across? Well... At least you're not flirting with a slut like Parkinson, Weasley has class." He almost laughed as Hermione's eyes went as wide as they could go. He then looked at Ginny and she had an odd look on her face. _How does she look so beautiful even this early in the morning? There's just something not fair about it. Crap. Were attracting attention, time to go. _"But we really need to go find my mother Blaise, come on. Weasley, Granger, good day."

When they walked outside Draco turned to see Blaise smirking at him. Draco punched him in the shoulder and said, "Did you have to flirt with her? We're not supposed to be nice to them!"

"It doesn't stop you from undressing Red with your eyes does it? Or with your hands..."

"Shut it Blaise. I was not. Did you see Granger's face? She was shocked into silence. It's a once in a lifetime thing", he said as he tried to get off the topic of Ginny. Blaise just nodded and continued to smirk. Draco just gave up and walked off towards his mother to shop.

When they entered Madame Malkins Mrs. Malfoy was being measured for a dark crimson dress. She waved the boys over and told the attendants to help them. Blaise grinned as a very attractive one came towards him.

"Mate, I love coming here with you. Everyone treats you like royalty", he said as his attendant flirted with him.

"It's because we own the place. They have to help us or get fired." As Draco said this several people turned and were surprised at his young age. He slowly got frustrated as the girl taking his measurements was getting too handsy. When she finished he sighed in relief, he didn't want to offend her but he was getting tired of it. _The handsy girl is ridiculous. Just because I own the place she is going to throw herself at me. Although I wouldn't mind if it was Ginny. Whoa boy, down! Not here._

"Alright...?"

"Silvia", she said as she smiled at him. She batted her eyelashes and gripped his bicep as she talked to him.

"Alright Silvia, I need some new black and silver robes, like two. I also need some more grey and beige slacks along with some button up shirts. I need like three or four of those, with two of the shirts in shades of blue. Put all of that on the Malfoy account along with my mother's and Blaise's things." She nodded as she wrote it all down.

"It shouldn't take me but an hour or two to find all this stuff. We will send it to you and if it's not there by the time you arrive home please notify us." She ran her hand down his arm and squeezed it. She leaned in to whisper and said, "Come see me sometime, I work everyday." Draco was sure he would be getting a nice little note with his things. He saw that Blaise was all over his attendant and was sure he had a date later. He turned back to look at Sylvia. _She looks nice enough I suppose. She's tall and has long blonde hair. But it's pretty colorless. She has that flawless look and her face was covered in makeup and glamours. I think I prefer a more natural look._

"You better stop looking at her like that mate. She thinks you're looking at her and not thinking about your goddess", whispered Blaise as he came up beside Draco.

"Shut up and order your damn clothes."

* * *

It was a couple days later when the two boys were again summoned before the Dark Lord. He had Blaise come forward before he spoke.

"Blaise, my loyal son, it is finally time for you to be initiated. Come here and extend your arm."

"No", said Blaise as he refused the Dark Lord. Draco flinched as everyone in the room turned to stare at him. "I don't want it." The Dark Lord exuded anger as he stared down Draco's best friend. Draco paled as Voldemort turned to look at him.

"Draco, punish your friend. Make him see reason." Draco looked at his best friend before finding the courage to talk.

"I can't my Lord." He had barely gotten the words out before his world erupted in pain. He fell to the ground because his legs couldn't hold him. His very nerves were on fire. It lasted a minute before it went away. When he could focus he saw his own father pointing his wand at him.

"Lucius, I believe your two boys need some time in the dungeons of your lovely home." Goyle and Crabbe's fathers grabbed the two boys and hauled them to the dungeons. Draco was pulled into a dungeon cell by Mr. Goyle and fell to the ground as he was punched across the face. He was then kicked a couple times and lay on the floor bleeding.

"Draco! Draco, you son of a bitch, answer me!" Blaise was beating on the door of the next cell trying to get out. Draco was lying on the floor groaning for a minute before he could answer.

"Don't talk about my mother", he said as he tried to sit up. He heard Blaise laugh.

"Mate, buck up. You know those tickets I gave you?" they had found a vent that they could talk through. "They were VIP backstage passes."

"Damn. The goddess is going to be pissed at me for not saying anything", he said as he decided not to say any names. He started to laugh but stopped as it caused his sides to burn in pain.

"They're probably meeting the band about now. They're safe." Draco sighed as he knew Blaise was right.

"We've got to get out of here", he whispered to Blaise.

"Even if we could, there's a camp from the Order out there waiting."

"That's it! We let them in." Draco got excited as he may have found a way out. "Blinky!" There was a pop and a little house elf popped into the dungeon.

"I is sorry Master Draco, but I is instructed to not let you out."

"It's ok Blinky, I don't want you to let me out", he said as he watched the little elf visibly relax. "I need you to take down the wards. I can't overpower my father." The little elf thought about it and since Mr. Malfoy had not forbidden it so he took the wards down. It wasn't long before the boys could hear the sounds of fighting.

Draco started to smell smoke and saw the door of his cell go up in flames.

"Blaise! Are you ok? My room is catching on fire!"

"Shit! It'll be ok Draco!" Draco saw the fire spread up the wall and knew Blaise was lying to him. _It sure is an awful way to go, burning in the cellar of your own house_. A burning beam fell from the ceiling and Draco screamed in pain as it fell across his body. The last thing he heard was Blaise yelling before he passed out from the pain.

* * *

When Draco woke up he was in a white room and a woman with purple hair was asleep in a chair beside his bed. He was laying in a bed and his mouth felt thick and wooly. _Where the hell am I? What happened? God I can barely move. I'm strapped down! Did I get put in a mad house or something? This woman is completely asleep. She's no use at all. Why would you die your hair that awful purple color?_ He stared at her as she finally woke up. She jumped when she saw him looking at her.

"Wotcher kiddo! Hold still, I'll be right back with some answers." He just watched her as she left and could do nothing but wait for the strange woman to come back. She came back in with someone he recognized finally. _Mad-Eye Moody? I'm with the order then. They didn't kill me, I have a chance then._

"Good you're finally awake. I need some questions answered. Can you talk?"

"Uh. Yeah. Yes Sir", he managed to croak out around his thick tongue.

"Do you know why the wards fell? Was it a trap?"

"I took them down. I wanted a way out."

"Why were you and the other boy in the dungeons? Before you ask, he's fine."

"We refused the Dark Lord. He gets angry."

"He didn't kill you?"

"He needed me. And he needed my friend's money."

"Well young man. We may have use for you then. You're allowed no contact with the outside world. No letters, no Floo. Drink this." Draco knew he had to trust them for them to trust him. "Now son, do you have any plans to betray us?"

"No I could never do that."

"Why not?"

"I've nowhere else to go. I couldn't disappoint her like that."

"So you're in love? With who?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"So you don't want to betray us because of her?"

"She would never forgive me if I did. Her family would never. I can't lose her, she means too much to me."

"That's good enough for me. So here is the news. Voldemort fled the scene when we got there. Thank you for dropping the wards for us. I'm sorry but your parents are dead, they were killed in the attack. The Manor was burned to the ground as well. You were caught in a burning room. You had major burns all over your body, but most of it is healed except in one spot." He released Draco now that he trusted him. Draco saw that the area Mad-Eye was talking about was his forearm. He had an ugly burn mark but no Dark Mark. He could have cried he was so happy.

"Sir, if my mother is dead, Ginny is all I have left. I have this charmed parchment, only she can read the other half. Can I at least tell her I'm alive?"

"I'm sorry Draco, but I have to ask you not to tell her. We can't risk the news that you're with us getting out. I'm sorry." Draco just nodded and laid back. "We're going to train you and your friend. You can be part of the Order. Be ready for your training to start." When Mad-Eye left Draco was going to let himself go to sleep when Snape walked in. He jumped up in surprise.

"Sit down boy. I've brought yours and Blaise's stuff from Hogwarts. I will also be teaching you and Blaise so you can go back for your seventh year. Now rest up, I'm glad to see the Order found you. I must return to Hogwarts now." Draco knew his mouth must have been gaping wide open when his professor left. He couldn't believe what had just happened. _Snape is a double agent. I don't believe it; he has to be the best actor in the world. He's in the Inner Circle. I'm glad the old man is still alive though._

At that moment Blaise walked in the door saying, "You're finally awake mate! It's been days! You should look at this!" He threw a paper down in Draco's lap and sat in a chair. Draco saw Ginny on the front page and began to read.

**New ladies for the Wicked Witches?**

_**Last night the Wicked Witches arrived in style to the new magical club, Fairies Forest, in lower London. Two of the male band members had beautiful young ladies on their arms. The heartthrobs Demetri and Damien were accompanied by a Miss Ginny Weasley and a Miss Demelza Robbins. They arrived with the rock stars and spent hours dancing. Then accompanied by the other band members, they all left together. **_

_**Demetri has just broken up with his recent fiancé and has found a new young lady as we can see. The two girls had backstage passes to the concert earlier that night which turned into them partying with the band. These two girls had the lucky night that millions of fans only dream of. I'm sure they will both have great stories to tell when they return home. **_

As Draco read the article he realized that it had been a week ago. He saw pictures of Ginny hanging on this other guys arm, dancing with him, and him wrapping his arms around her before they left. _He has no right to put his hands on her! She doesn't belong to him. And now I can't even win her back because I'm forbidden to let her know I'm alive._ Draco punched a wall in his anger.

"Oy mate! Calm down, we can't be on dead duty for too long. Our cover will get blown eventually." Draco knew he was right. Even if it did last, he would only have to wait until summer before he would see her again. _Her family is in the order aren't they? So I would be bound to see them. I hope anyways._

"We're at the new secret Order HQ. We can't leave. And I have no idea where we are. They're going to train us though. That should be great", said Blaise as he tried to change the subject.

Draco nodded and was nodding off at Blaise continued to ramble. Draco fell asleep as he saw Blaise creep out of the room.

* * *

When Draco woke up he saw the paper still laying across the foot of his bed along with another one that told of his death. He folded them both and went to stick them in his secret pouch when he saw that the magic parchment had writing on it. He pulled it out in a hurry to read what it said.

**Draco, are you alright? Did you survive the fire? Answer me as soon as possible.**

Draco's heart broke for her as he realized he couldn't write her back. He wondered how long it had been since it had appeared. He was just sitting there staring at it when another professor from his past walked in. Professor Lupin looked him up and down before speaking.

"Well don't just sit there boy, get dressed! It's time for your first training session." Draco put the parchment back into the pouch and changed into the workout clothes Lupin had brought him. He then walked out of his room and followed Lupin outside. When he turned around and saw the house that he had been sheltered in. It was an old plantation style house with a long wide front porch and most of the outside of it was a grey brick. It looked nothing like a secret headquarters for the resistance. It was set in the middle of some other rundown farmhouses and looked like just a regular home.

Blaise came up behind him and said, "It looks quite homey doesn't it. It looks very friendly."

"A lot more friendly than the Manor ever looked."

Lupin cracked down before making them run around the perimeter of the wards. Draco could feel how powerful the wards were just by getting close to them. The magic made his skin tingle, so he knew when he was on track. Once they finished running, Lupin made them chop wood for the fireplaces in the house. It wasn't needed but it was an excuse to get them into shape.

"We need to get you into fighting shape boys. The next time you're in a room full of Death Eaters, it will because you are fighting them. You get this week to get into shape before we move onto the magical part of the training", said Lupin as he lectured them. "You will also be learning from Snape for your classes, when we teach you magic it will also be useful in those classes. Understood?"

"Yes Sir", said Blaise and Draco at the same time.

"Each morning I expect you to be up by 7 and run the exact course we just ran, three times around the ward. Then I expect you to follow this workout", he said as he held up a sheet that held the details. "Then you will report to either Mad-Eye or myself for directions after that. On Saturdays and Sundays you only need to run then you belong to Snape."

"Yes Sir", they said again acknowledging they understood.

"Good, today all you have to do is the workout. Then you can rest up because the next couple of weeks are going to be intense."

The next couple of days were long as they ran and worked out. Then they had to follow orders for the rest of the day. They would have to chop wood or set things up. Draco suspected that it was just to help them get into shape but they were doing menial tasks. Both Draco and Blaise were finally relieved when they got the ok to get to the next stage of their training.

* * *

The next day after their morning workout, Moody took them to a different pasture and told them to draw their wands. He told Blaise to step up first and told him to defend himself. Draco watched as the grouchy old man started firing curses at Blaise with surprising intensity. It wasn't long before Blaise was tied up on the ground.

Moody untied him and said, "You need to try to defend yourself better. You kept trying to attack me and leaving yourself open." He then told Draco to take position. Draco tried blocking everything and realized it would be too much and started moving around. He fell in a hole and twisted his ankle which allowed Moody to beat him.

"Decent job. You adjusted by moving around but paid no attention to your surroundings. You have to use the surroundings to your advantage, like darting in between trees or hiding behind rocks." Moody then made them practice shield charms and other deflecting charms until he was tired of teaching them. He told them to wait and walked inside. After a few minutes of the boys resting another Order member came out followed by the same girl Draco recognized from his room. The new member was tall and had very dark skin.

"I am Kingsley. Moody asked me to come teach you some stealth. This is Nymphadora Tonks and she will be joining the lesson." The girl winked at Draco when he looked at her. _Wait, hold on, her hair was purple yesterday not pink! How did she change her hair so fast? _

Kingsley had started speaking so Draco turned his attention back to him. They learned about sneaking and being undetected which Draco was very good at. Blaise had some problems but eventually got things straight. Draco found the lessons they went through on their training to be very interesting. They learned about disguises and changing their features to look like someone else. Tonks taught that one because as they found out she was a Metamorphagus. They got taught how to set up protection wards if they were caught out in the open. It was all very cool but Draco's favorite was when Moody had them duel.

They would go out in an open field and pick partners. Draco found that he could best most people except for Moody, Lupin, and Kingsley. He had some training from his father so he had more background from Blaise. It wasn't very long before Moody decided they needed to be tested.

The order was going to be at Platform 9 ¾ for the students return to school. Draco and Malfoy were going to help them. The thing was that they had to disguise themselves and not be recognized by anyone. They readily agreed although Draco had an ulterior motive. _At least I will be able to see her. I can make sure she is ok. Hopefully she won't be too sad; I won't be able to bear it. _

They went to get some sleep as the mission was tomorrow. Moody told them that if they passed, they would be considered part of the Order.

It was the morning of the mission and Draco decided to get in a quick run before reporting to Moody. As he started to run his mind filled with thoughts. _I'm going to see her today; I haven't seen her in weeks. I hope she won't look upset, I can't say anything. I have to remain undetected. I wish she would write me again. I know people don't normally write to people they think are dead but, I wish I could hear from her. I wish I knew if she missed me or not. _

When he finished his run he reported to Moody and found everyone waiting on him. Moody gave everyone the order to change their appearances and Draco watched as all the familiar faces disappeared. Draco made himself appear older and he darkened his hair to almost black. He also made his facial features change so that he wouldn't be recognizable. After everyone was sufficiently disguised they Apparated to the station. Draco and Blaise had been taught and now had licenses.

When they arrived there was barely anyone there. Draco took up his assigned post near the entrance to the platform where he was to watch for anyone suspicious to arrive. He saw very many people arrive and turned to signal to Moody every half hour that everything was well. He could see Blaise, or the man he was disguised as, standing still leaning up against a pillar farther down the platform. _We have really come a long way. Just weeks ago we were following my father's every order and catering to Lord Voldemort. Now, we're protecting a platform full of students and mommies. We're learning from the sworn enemies of the Dark Lord. We're fighting on the other side. Then there's the fact that I'm waiting for at least a glimpse of a Weasley to make sure she's ok. If anyone had told me that a year ago, I probably would have hexed them. _

Draco has just turned to send the hand signal when he felt her. He froze as he knew she had just entered the platform. As he turned he saw her scanning the crowd almost desperately. _Is she looking for me? Is she hoping that I'm still alive? _He saw that the longer she looked the more disappointed she looked. She saw him watching her and looked at him with an odd expression on her face. _Shit. She can't know it's me. Or can she? I knew it was her the moment she stepped through the wall. _He watched but never saw the flash of recognizing cross her face. He saw Tyler come up behind her as she still stared at him. _That rat. He better not touch her._ When Tyler swept Ginny into his arms he started to move but felt a hang on his chest. He looked down and saw the witch Tonks was disguised at shaking her head no. She grabbed his arm making it look like they were a couple.

"Wotcher. Don't go after her. You can't be recognized", she said as she gripped his arm tighter. Draco just nodded because he didn't trust himself to speak as he watched Tyler take her bag and put an arm around Ginny's shoulders. He watched as they disappeared onto the train and felt his heart go with her. It wasn't long before the train departed and Moody gave them the all clear to head home. Draco apparated and went straight to his room. He got into his private shower and slumped against the wall. _So she really thinks I'm dead. I hate that I'm not allowed to give her any kind of message. I could at least ask her to wait. I can't even do that. _

When Draco got out of the shower he looked at himself in the mirror and saw he still had the disguise. He waved his wand and finally was looking himself in the mirror. _Maybe she won't let Tyler get her. _


	11. Truth Or Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only wish i did. **

**Sorry about the wait, Im struggling through working and taking classes. **

**So indulge me. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

Chapter 10- Truth or Dare

Ginny laughed and joked with Tyler on the train back to Hogwarts. Her heart wasn't in it but she didn't want other people to think something was off.

"So what was your favorite CD?" Ginny had to think about Tyler's question for a minute.

"I liked alot of them. Especially that Blake Shelton CD. Although the Def Leppard CD was good too. All of the music was different."

Tyler nodded and said, "I just went and picked out a bunch of different types. I didn't know what you would like. Muggle music is a lot different. I have a whole bunch of music because I grew up loving it." Ginny nodded and thanked him again for the present. They were eventually joined by the usual gang as they sped towards the magical castle.

When Harry came back in, he mentioned a little back to school get together.

"Alright, so Friday night we'll meet in the Room of Requirement. Anyone can bring more people if they want, it will be more interesting that way." Everyone nodded and promised to be there. Harry kept his mouth shut on what they would be doing even as they tried to get it out of him. The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful.

When they arrived at the castle it was getting dark. They went to the Great Hall for the welcome back feast. Ginny, Colin, and Demelza were sitting there when her brother's trio of friends came over. Harry sat down beside Ginny and leaned to whisper to everyone.

"Did you hear the rumors yet? Malfoy hasn't come back. All of his things aren't even in his dorm. It disappeared one night. People think he faked his own death and went to join the Dark Lord." Ginny tried to keep her face neutral as everyone started to talk about Draco.

Demelza thought about it before saying, "Well I don't think he joined the Death Eaters, this last couple of months he's kept to himself. He hasn't insulted anyone in a while. He's left Ginny alone as well, and you know how much he used to love to drive her crazy." Hermione and Ginny nodded along with her.

"Him and Blaise were even civil and hit on us the last time", said Hermione as she turned to Harry and Ron. Ginny watched as their jaws dropped open in disbelief.

"Blaise isn't at the Slytherin table either", said Colin quietly as he joined in the conversation. "Maybe they used the burning down as an excuse to fake their deaths and leave the country."

"Or join the Order", said Ron as he laughed. "Anyone else have ridiculous theory they want to share?" Colin shot him a glare as Ron was rude to him.

"Ronald don't be an ass", said Ginny. "If you're going to sit with us, you're going to be civil to us."

"Yes Ginevra." Hermione slapped him upside the back of his head for being rude to his sister. They sat and discussed some rather extreme theories.

"Well Draco got upset at Voldypants and burst into flames. He caught everything on fire and changed into a bird and flew away." That was Ginny's least favorite, Ron wasn't very imaginative.

"Ok. No, this is what happened. They were probably having a huge feast. Malfoy Sr. Got upset because little Malfoy and Blaise were breathing too loud. He stood up and magicked the table across the room into curtains. The Malfoys are too good for electricity, and the candles caught fire. They just ran screaming from the house and it burnt down."

As they got more into it, it got crazier and crazier. Everyone near them started interjecting and adding things to the stories. They were soon told to go back to their dorms because curfew was approaching. The other girls in Ginny's grade started giving her attitude.

Becky, her dorm-mate, said, "She probably sat at her dump of a home all break." The other dorm-mate, Cerenthia, nodded. "Isn't that right? Keeping Colin all to yourself, the only attractive Gryffindor in our year."

"Pettiness isn't attractive girls", said Ginny as she snapped back. "That's probably why. He likes real people that aren't obsessed with themselves."

Ginny stalked upstairs as she tried not to hurt the girls. She got up in her bed and pulled the hangings around her. She whispered "Immobilus" to solidify the hangings. She reached in her hidden pocket to pull out the parchment. She stared at it as it still bore her words from before. She summoned a pen and wrote beneath it.

**I don't know if you're alive or if you can't write back because the Dark Lord won't let you. You could also be dead. I have no idea. But if you can read this, people are speculating crazy stories about your disappearance. And Blaise's as well. I hope he is still live and well. Please. If you're alive just let me know. Just one sign. **

She shrunk it and put it back in the pocket. She had been impressed with her brother's invention. She only had to touch the top to the inside of any of her robes and it would attach. It was just as easy to remove. _Fred and George did well._ It wasn't long before she fell asleep with her head full of thoughts.

The next morning when she went down for breakfast she got an unexpected letter. It was delivered by a very brightly colored bird. It was a long tube and she had to unscrew it to get the letter out. It was addressed to both her and Demelza.

**To our favorite girls Ginny and Demelza,  
****I hope you enjoy the bright bird; we have a concert on some little tropical island. We thought you might need some little souvenirs to prove everything that happened. Each of us has signed a poster for each of you. We hope school is going well for you, and would like to tell you that we have a summer concert at the same place and would like to extend an invitation. We wish you weren't in school. Ginny, Demetri says you may write him a letter anytime if you need to talk. Demelza, were hoping that you get your young man to see how amazing you are. We also bought these bracelets that are supposed to bring you good luck. All of us got one and I (being Skylar) decided to send you two some. Were all waiting to see you again.  
****Lots of love,  
****Skylar, Celeste, Demetri, Damien, and Derrick**

Ginny smiled and handed it to Demelza and reached to pull out the posters. She gasped as a life size poster of the band rolled out. There were two of them; one of them was for each girl. The three boys were shirtless in the poster and showing off some perfect tanned abs. They wore black cargo pants and dark blue workbooks. The two girls were in between the guys and had their arms on two of them. They were wearing dark blue dresses that were tight and had slits up the legs. All the girls were gawking at the guys, and all the boys gawked at the two girls.

Ginny rolled up the posters and pulled Demelza up to the dorm where they could look at the posters without other people gawking at them. Ginny unrolled hers to read the notes. They had written their little notes above each of their heads. Ginny read them from left to right.

**Stay beautiful, pretty lady.  
****Derrick**

**The plan is in action! You better come see me again soon! When you're out of school it's on. Party hard babe!  
****All my love,  
****Skylar**

**I'm always here if you need to talk. Or ever need a dance partner.  
****Demetri**

**You girls better come hang out! It gets old hanging out with these boys all the time!  
****Kisses!  
****Celeste**

**Shot competition soon? Bring as many friends as you like. I'll still win!  
****Damien**

Ginny was giggling uncontrollably as she read the notes. She saw Demelza laughing too as she looked at her very own poster. Ginny duplicated the tube and tossed one to Demelza. She then put the tube in the chest at the end of the bed. She put the poster up on one of the walls as Demelza claimed another wall with hers.

"I love these guys", said Demelza as they left the dorm to head to class. The two of them pulled on the bracelets that had been sent to them. They were brown leather that was braided and had darker strips woven in between.

* * *

Draco woke the day after the train went back to Hogwarts with an awful headache. He stumbled out of bed to the trunk that had been brought by Snape. He dug around in it until he found the headache potion he had stored there. He then changed and went for his morning run to clear his head. The night before he had been dreaming about Ginny and thoughts of her still filled his head. It was lightly raining as he went out the door and barreled through the rain. The steady patter of the rain on the dark leaves covering the ground soothed him. The rain dripped off his nose as he ran. He could hear the rushing of the nearby stream as it was filling to capacity. _I love the rain. I don't know why but it's always been able to calm it down. At least the rain here is warm, at the Manor it was freezing. I don't miss those cold ice pellets hitting me. _

Draco ran until he got tired and went back inside to shower and change. By the time he had done all of that he was late to his training lesson. Today it was being taught by Annabelle Pierce. She was an Auror and had only graduated a couple years ahead of Draco and Blaise. She was teaching them about making potions that would be useful to them. There were some Explosive mixes, Healing potions, Polyjuice, and even Veritaserum. Draco enjoyed today's lessons because he enjoyed making potions. Everyone had assumed he made good grades because Snape favored him, but he worked hard for his grade. It had been one of his favorite classes. She came up to him and looked at the potion he was brewing and nodded a job well done.

Draco flashed her a quick smile as she gave him the nod which was more praise than she had ever given. She dismissed them when they finished and Draco went out into the woods to walk around. The Order had a very big patch of land protected. It covered quite a bit of woods. He had been walking out here every now and then to be alone for a bit.

Today he went farther out and almost to the edge of the wards. He could feel the magic making his skin tingle from the strength of Dumbledore's wards. He spotted a strange tree and went over to look and saw that it bowed out at the top. He decided to climb it and see what it looked like. When he reached the top, he stared in shock.

_It's like someone hollowed it out. The top of the tree even turns back in to form a roof. It's completely dry. I wonder if anyone else even knows it's here. This is amazing. It had to have been made by magic, there's no way else it could form like this_. He sat down and lapsed into thought. It wasn't long before the sounds of the rain and forest lulled him to sleep.

_**He looked around and figured out that he must be in the Room of Requirement. When he asked for a table with a green tablecloth it appeared. He then put two plates and glasses on the table and had two silver candles line the outside edge. He didn't know why but he just knew he had to do it. He then waved his hands and fairy lights appear around the ceiling and gave it romantic lighting. He had just finished when he heard her come in. **_

_**She gasped and he turned around and smiled at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous and she didn't even know it. She was just wearing jeans and a plaid shirt but she still made his heart beat fast. **_

_**He held out a rose to her as she came to him and she dazzled him with her smile. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her chin on her chest and looked up at him. He leaned his head down the little bit it took to catch her lips in his. **_

Then he was shook awake by a loud burst of thunder. It looked like a monsoon outside his little refuge. He decided to stay for a while to see if it would fizzle out. He reached into his cloak and pulled out the magical parchment and saw there was more writing underneath what was already there. His heart broke a little bit because he knew he was still not allowed to tell her anything. He folded it back up and climbed back down the tree as the rain stopped.

* * *

Ginny woke up and wished she could go back to sleep but knew it wouldn't work. She could never pick up her dreams where they left off no matter how hard she wanted to. She sighed and got out of bed because she knew she wasn't going back to sleep now. She had lots of time before class so she decided to play around with her hair. She had it loosely curled by the time Demelza stumbled into the bathroom. It was the last day of class for the week and they were finally ready to see what Harry's surprise was.

When they went down for breakfast Ginny tried to get Harry to reveal it.

"Come on please Harry? Just a little hint", she begged him. He laughed and swallowed his food before answering.

"No Ginny, I'm not going to tell you so give up trying." He kissed Hermione on the cheek as she sat down beside him. "Now will you go tell Luna to be there at 8 tonight?" Ginny glared at him as she got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. She relayed the message and popped Tyler upside the head as he shoveled food into his mouth. She smiled and waved when he turned around because she was already moving towards the doors.

It was a long day as they all waited impatiently for Harry's surprise.

Finally it was almost eight o clock and the headed to the room of requirement. By then, there was quite a group waiting. Ginny looked around and saw Demelza, Colin, Tyler, Luna, Ron, that Mason kid, another hot Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbott, Seamus, the Patil twins, Dean, and Neville. They were all chatting until Harry and Hermione came in. Everyone turned to Harry and waited for him to explain.

He cleared his throat and said, "I'm glad you guys all came, it's going to be fun. We're going to be playing a giant game of truth or dare." As he said this all the girls started giggling and he glared until they stopped. "We can play two ways. Either someone takes a shot if they refuse to answer, or they remove a piece of clothing." Everyone started arguing over Harry and he stopped to wait. The boys wanted to play strip truth or dare and since there were more of them they won the vote.

Harry, still in charge, picked Seamus to be the first one to give a truth or dare. He also had the room give them couches and chairs to sit on. The rules for the game were simple enough. If you refused the dare, you remove clothing. If you refuse to answer a truth, you remove a piece of clothing. The person who completes a Truth or Dare picks the next victim.

"Dean, truth or dare?"

"Dare, mate."

"I dare you to run through a bunch of hallways screaming 'I love my mommy'." Dean stood up to leave and Hermione stopped him and cast a spell. A glass table appeared in the middle of them and reflected Dean. He waved and they watched him go downstairs through the table. He stopped right in front of the Great Hall, took a deep breath, and started running through the halls and screaming it at the top of his lungs. He ran all the way back to the R.O.R. When he cane back in he was breathing a little heavy. Now it was his turn.

"Parvati", he gasped. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you slept with Blaise Zabini?" Everyone gasped as Dean asked and turned towards her. She blushed before she answered the question.

"I just kissed him, I didn't sleep with him! Why does everyone think I just sleep with anyone? Whatever, it's my turn." She looked around at everyone's nervous faces and her eyes landed on Ron. She smirked evilly.

"Ron, Truth or Dare?"

"Umm... Can I pick Dare?"

"Oh sweetie, of course you can. I dare you to go find Lavender and apologize to her and snog her." Ron's eyes widened and he went a little pale. He reached down and pulled off his shoes.

"No thank you, I'm not going to take that one. Ok hey what's your name?" Ron pointed to the new Ravenclaw that Luna had pulled along with her. He mumbled and then cleared his throat. _I still don't get it! Why are all these Claws so freaking hot? It's not fair. With his fair hair and those blue eyes. If only my hair could be tamed more often._

"Uh. I'm Alexander."

"Alright Alexander, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth please."

"Oh, um." Ron had obviously thought he would pick dare as he had to think something up real quick. "Umm... Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm a sixth year. I'm a half-blood as well, but my family is French. My full name is Alexander William Devereaux and I have a little brother. Is that good?" Ron nodded and signaled that it was now his turn. Alexander looked uncomfortable as he probably only knew the Ravenclaws.

"Ok. Padma, Truth or Dare", he asked as he looked over to the other Patil twin.

"Dare"

"I dare you to take that guy", he said as he pointed to Neville. "Take him and go make out in Professor Flitwick's classroom." Neville's face went pale as he heard himself included in the dare.

Padma grabbed his hand and, after letting the spell be put on her, went down to Flitwick's classroom. There were wolf-whistles from everyone as they watched them complete the dare. In the middle of it, they saw the Professor come in and drop everything he was carrying. He was trying to stutter out some words as a very red Neville was dragged out by Padma. When they re-entered the R.O.R. both of them were blushing. Padma pulled Neville to sit next to her.

"Ok. Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Hermione looked anxious before finally smiling.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go curse Mrs. Norris." Hermione took off her jacket as she refused the dare.

Demelza lost a shirt when she refused to go make out with the first Slytherin she found. Colin took off has socks and shoes when he refused to go sing to Romilda Vane. Harry chose truth and had to tell everyone about his aunt and uncle. Alexander had to tell them he had a secret girlfriend who was a Hufflepuff. Hannah refused to make out with a gargoyle. Seamus had to go into the Gryffindor common room dressed as a girl. Ginny had to go prank Professor Snape by turning all of his clothes pink. She then made Demelza tell everyone about how she got drunk over break.

Ginny knew she had made a mistake when she saw the look on Demelza's face. Her friend smiled evilly at her and Ginny was surprised by what she said.

"Tyler, Truth or Dare." _Oh God, she better not be doing what I think she's doing._

"Dare" _Don't you dare do it Demi, don't do it_. Ginny glared at Demelza as she just sat there and smiled.

"I dare you to kiss Ginny." _Shit_.

Ginny was wide-eyed as Tyler came over to her chair and held out a hand to help her up. She let him help her up. When he kissed her it was nice but there wasn't really the same spark. _He's not Draco. I can't lead him on either though, I'll have to let him down easy._

After everyone stopped whistling and she had flicked them off she whispered in Tyler's ear. He spoke next.

"Colin my man, Truth or Dare." Demelza stared in fear at Ginny as a wide smile crossed her face. _Payback baby._

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to kiss Demelza then." Colin and Demelza both went wide-eyed at the dare. Colin turned to her and asked her if she was ok with it. She nodded and he kissed her. Everyone stared as he did, it lasted for a minute or two and everyone cheered. Demelza blushed as they broke apart. Colin sat back down on the plush couch and pulled her down with her.

"Ok. Nothing to see hear", said Colin as he grinned and put his arms around Demelza's waist. "Now, Luna, Truth or Dare."

By the time they were done with the game, each house had lost some points for some of the crazier dares where teachers had caught them. Several of them ended up shirtless, while Alexander only had his boxers left. Everyone left while Ginny grabbed Tyler's hand so she could talk to him alone.

"Look, Tyler about the kiss..."

Tyler interrupted her saying, "It wasn't just the dare Ginny", he said as grabbed her hand. "I've wanted to kiss you for a while and it just gave me an excuse." Ginny looked up from their hands to see him looking at her with a pleading expression. _Damn you Demelza_.

"Tyler, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. You have to give me time, please." He looked crestfallen but looked up to see tears in her eyes. He pulled her up into a hug.

"Come on Red, don't cry! I can wait; I'm not trying to rush you at all." _I'm going to kill Demelza. Murder her. Now she's forced me into this situation_. Ginny pulled away from him to go back to the Gryffindor common room. Before she walked out the door she turned around and saw him watching her. He had a sad look on his face and was watching her.

"I'm sorry Tyler", she whispered as she walked out the door.

* * *

Draco had just finished his morning run when Moody ordered him and Blaise to go with him for some new spell work.

"Alright you two, listen up! The spell I'm teaching you today is the Patronus Charm. The incantation is 'Expecto Patronum.' It will fend off Dementors. When you cast it you will have to be visualizing a happy memory", he explained before he demonstrated it. "Expecto Patronum!"

As he cast it a silver grizzly bear came out of his wand. He roared and started towards the two boys before Moody waved it away. _It makes sense, the bear is just as grouchy as he is._

Draco tried several times and still couldn't get it to work. He used the last memory of shopping with his mother but he didn't even get a wisp. He tried a memory of him and Blaise hanging out and joking around but still got nothing. He tried a couple more before his mind started to wander. He started thinking about the dream he had last night and was wondering where it came from. The next time he cast the spell it worked. A silver dragon flew out and hovered around his head. Draco looked at it in wonder before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Draco! How did you do it?" Draco turned around to see Blaise watching the flying dragon.

"I don't know. My mind was wandering and it just happened!" _Damn that dream. Why does everything come back to Ginny? It's not fair. I can't even be with her and she won't get out of my head._

He dismissed it and went to try it again. He closed his eyes and focused on the dream again. He thought about how happy he felt in the dream and how beautiful Ginny had been. He opened his eyes and cast it again. Where the dragon had been lethargic before, it was full of energy now. It flew around in loops and figure eights before zooming back into the wand. Draco stared at his wand in surprise and saw the shock on his friends face. He laughed and smirked at his friend.

"Now don't look so surprised Blaise, I'm sure you'll get it." Draco winked at him as he was dismissed by Moody. Blaise flipped him off before turning back to Moody and trying again.

Draco was in the shower when a giant silver tiger appeared. He yelled in surprise when it growled at him. When he emerged from the bathroom Blaise was sitting on his bed laughing at him. Draco pulled on some clothes before jumping Blaise and trying to beat him. They ended up wrestling on the ground when someone knocked on the door. When Annabelle came through the door, Blaise jumped up and kissed her hand.

"Enough playboys, I just came to tell you Professor Snape has come early and requests your presence." She waved Blaise off and turned around to leave. Draco laughed at the sadness on his friends face.

"Come on Blaise, she is like years older than you."

"Yeah I know, let's go see Snapey-poo." Draco laughed and got off the floor to follow his friend.

Snape told them both to sit down. "Alright, you boys are learning so fast I could bring you your sixth year grad exams soon. I'm positive you could pass them." He nodded as they just stared at him. "Now today we will be starting a Polyjuice potion." He stayed all weekend and supervised them brewing it and teaching them some transfiguration. He told them they would be watching it for the whole month it would take to brew the Polyjuice. They waved to him as he left the boundary and apparated away.

* * *

Demelza grabbed Ginny as she walked back into the common room. She dragged her up to the girl's dorm before confronting her.

"Why did you tell Tyler to do that?" She hissed angrily at Ginny as she put her hand on her hips.

"Why did you dare Tyler to kiss me?"

"Because! You two just needed to get it over with! You wanted to anyways."

"No I didn't Demi, but now I'm in an awkward situation. After all you guys left, he told me he liked me and wanted to be with me. I had to tell him to back off because I'm not ready for that! Thanks for that by the way."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't think you would go and make him kiss me Demi. Colin likes you back so it wasn't a big deal."

"What's so wrong with Tyler? He's such a nice guy. I thought you guys were going to get together eventually." She sat down beside Ginny and waited for her to explain. "What's going on Ginny?"

"Demi, you have to promise not to be mad at me."

"Of course Ginny, you can always tell me anything. You know that." Ginny got up and started pacing back and forth in the room wondering where to start the story. _She's going to be so mad when I tell her. I should have told her to begin with. I guess I start all the way back at the beginning. _She went to look out the window and started talking.

"Remember my secret admirer that I had earlier this year? Well I know who it is. No one knows but me and him. It's awkward though because I couldn't ever be with him."

"Who was it?"

"Draco Malfoy." She flinched as she waited for the outburst of anger from her best friend. When no noises came from Demelza she turned around to see if she was still there. Demelza was sitting there with her mouth wide open and staring at her with wide eyes. "Demi?"

Ginny sat down beside Demelza as she shook her head. When Demelza looked back at her, Ginny saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Demelza just looked at her. Ginny didn't know how to respond and just bowed her head. She looked up at the sound of the door and saw that Demelza had left. When she got up and looked into the common room she saw Demelza curled up in Colin's lap with her head on his shoulder. She went to sleep and had another dream, this one not so great.

_**The girl sat in the rain. Her head pointed down, water dripping off her face. No one sees, but a tear tracks down her face. Solitary and alone, accompanied only by her silent thoughts. The lightning strikes and thunder roars but nothing affects her. She knows nothing but her own torment, the hell created in her mind. She had been left alone in this world, abandoned. No one could heal the swirling vortex of despair and sorrow that swirled around her. Her blonde hair was matted to her neck as the rain continued to come down. She had bruises and marks where she had been beaten by her adoptive parents; they had been trying to beat the magic out of her. She had accidentally spelled them and gotten away. **_

_**She couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen. Now she was on her own. She had walked all day and was sitting on the edge of this little town. She smelled the food coming from the house and decided to get closer. She had just stood up to look in the window when she was grabbed by the back of her shirt. She was thrown to the ground and saw a huge man standing over her. "Boss", he yelled and other men tumbled out of the house. "Good catch Bert. Throw her in with the others." She screamed as the man called Bert picked her up and threw her into a cell with six other people. 'Bert' slapped her across the face when she begged him to let her go. She fell to the ground and he slammed the cell door shut.**_

"Ginny! Wake up, it's just a dream!" Ginny sat up gasping for air as the images from her dream assaulted her. She sat there hyperventilating as someone rubbed her back and brought her some water. As she sipped at the drink she realized it was Demelza who was comforting her.

"Demi", she gasped. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Ginny. But don't think you're getting away without telling me everything." Ginny nodded as she finished off the water. "So, Draco Malfoy huh?"

"Yeah, he was the one who was sending the flowers and the letters. Then after I found out it was him, I kept seeing him everywhere."

"Did he kiss you? Was he good at it? He is the Slytherin Sex God." Ginny just gaped at her friend as she spouted off questions. She had expected nothing but resistance from everyone.

"Yeah, a couple times. He was also the one who brought me to the Hospital Wing after whatever it is that happened before the Holidays."

"You were having a secret relationship with Malfoy? Ginny Weasley!"

"It wasn't a secret relationship; it wasn't a relationship at all. We just kind of talked to each other, and he kind of saved me once. I don't know why, but he had changed. Now he's dead."

"Ginny… I hate to ask you this but; did you have feelings for him?"

"I think so. It doesn't matter now though."

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry. I tried to push you and Tyler together. I shouldn't have done that. So Malfoy is why you're not ready? You should have just told me." Ginny just shook her head at her friend.

"It's not your fault. I should have told you. I'm going to write Demetri a letter. I have to figure out what to do about Tyler." Ginny went to the desk in the dorm and pulled out some parchment and began to write.

**Demetri,  
****First off, I thought everyone would like to know that we got Colin to kiss Demelza finally. But the thing is that Draco has gone missing and I'm not sure what to do. He hasn't answered any of my letters so he might be dead. But I can't seem to let it go. Demelza tried to set me up with one of our friends named Tyler, but it's not the same. He's such a nice guy but I can't give him a shot. What do I do?  
****Missing everyone,  
****Ginny  
****P.S. tell Damien I would still win.**

She took her letter down to the owlery to pick out an owl. She picked out one of the brown school owls that was her favorite. She watched as it flew off in the distance and slowly walked back to the school. It started snowing slightly as she walked back. She had Quidditch practice later today and hoped it stopped soon.

When she showed up for practice, the whole team was there except for Harry. They were just standing around talking as practice start time came and went. Ginny sighed and went to round up the team.

"Hey guys, let's warm up. Maybe Harry will show up by the time we're ready." Everyone nodded and started to warm up. When they finished and he still hadn't shown up, the team again looked at her. "Come on, let's do some drills. Ron take the goals and we will work some chaser drills to try and score. Beaters, umm, how about you guys just hit something around for now." Everyone nodded and followed her directions. They practiced for hours and it started raining. By the time they stopped, they were all freezing and covered in mud. Ginny told everyone good job and stormed out of the locker room to find their missing captain.

She found Harry slumped in a chair in the common room.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Harry looked up in fear as she started screaming. "It was a practice that YOU scheduled and that you have an obligation to attend, AS CAPTAIN. I had to direct the whole practice because YOU didn't care to show up!" She put her hands on her hips as she glared at Harry. He looked up at her with wide eyes as he listened to her rant.

"Ginny, I was in detention. I have it every Saturday until the end of term", he whispered as he looked at the floor.

"But, the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw! It's a Saturday! What did you do?"

"I attacked Crabbe. He provoked me and then I hexed him. Snape came along and found him bleeding on the floor and gave me detention for the rest of term."

"Harry, this isn't good. Who is going to be Seeker now? We don't have a back up."

"You are Ginny. You're going to be the Seeker."

"What?"

"Listen, you're going to replace me as Captain for the rest of term. You already were in charge of practice today and that went just fine."

"But... If I'm the Seeker, then who will be the last chaser?"

"Isn't it obvious? Demelza of course." Ginny just laughed and shook her head at him.

"You have it all figured out don't you? Couldn't you just stay out of trouble? It would make life so much easier Harry." He hung his head as she scolded him. Ron peeked around the portrait and looked relieved when he spotted them sitting there and laughing.

"Is it safe? We could hear you yelling from out here." He was closely followed by the rest of the team as he entered the common room. When Harry saw the whole team he went a little pale.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I missed practice. I have some bad news. Snape has given me detention every Saturday for the rest of the term." The whole common room erupted in yells. Everyone was screaming and yelling. Harry got up on the table and yelled for everyone to shut up.

"Be quiet! It's not the end of the world. Ginny will take over for me for the rest of term. She will play Seeker and I will try to go to as many practices as I can to try and help everyone. Demelza I have to ask you if you'll fill out the roster and be the last Chaser?" He looked at her along with everyone else in the room. She looked scared but nodded a quick yes. _Wow. He has absolutely everyone trusting him and willing to do whatever he asks._

"I trust Ginny to still lead us to victory in the match against Ravenclaw for the Cup. I've seen Demelza play and trust her skills. Everyone needs to be completely behind us. This will still work." Everyone nodded as they accepted it and started to pat Ginny and Demelza on the back.

Ginny grinned as she watched Harry manipulate everyone in the common room. She was the newly appointed Quidditch Captain. _It's going to be an interesting rest of term. _

The next morning she was sitting in the Great Hall when Demetri's owl flew in and landed on the table in front of her. The owl flew away as soon as she took the letter from its leg. She went upstairs to read the letter.

**Ginny,  
****We were all glad to hear that Demelza finally got her man. Damien also says you're delusional and to bring it on baby. I was sad to hear that Draco has disappeared. It must be very rough on you, and I hope you're ok. I suggest that you just move on. If he is dead it is not good to just deal with it. If he's not dead and is meant to come back to you then he will. You can't dwell on it. You have to enjoy your life. He can be out there in hiding, but you can't push everyone else away in case he really doesn't come back. I'm sorry Ginny.  
****Always yours,  
****Demetri**

Ginny sighed as she read his letter knowing that he was right. _I can't jump right into a relationship but I don't have to push Tyler away. We can still be friends and hopefully Draco will come back. It's definently going to be interesting though. Especially when I play Seeker against Tyler. _

Ginny sat on her bed with her head in her hands. Thoughts ran through her head and she conjured a vase and threw it against the wall as she expressed her anger. She conjured more until the opposite wall was covered in scratches and the floor was littered in broken pottery. She sank to the floor and put her head in her arms. She felt the tears in her eyes and heard someone come in the door. They helped her into bed and she cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning she saw Demelza watching her. All of the broken pottery had been cleaned up. Ginny saw the question in her eyes as she croaked out an answer.

"I'm sorry. I miss him." Demelza came over to Ginny and wrapped her in a hug to comfort her.

"I love you Ginny, and I'm always here for you. Even if you have a thing for the ferret." Ginny laughed as she heard her friend trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Demi. You're amazing. Let's go find something exciting to do." She smiled at Demelza as she pulled her up.

"Whatever you say Red!"


	12. Iris

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only really wish I did. **

**My Dear Readers,**

**Sorry for the distance between updates. I've been busy and have been having computer troubles. I've also had a lot of work for my classes so forgive me. Here is a nice and long one though so please enjoy. There's alot of switching between Ginny and Draco. But alot of Draco :)**

**And don't forget,**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 11- Iris

It was well into February and it was a particularly nasty Quidditch practice. Ginny was yelling at the Beaters because they had been messing around and knocking around a Bludger. She looked down because she could hear Harry yelling something. The very next second she was knocked off her broom and fell into blackness.

When she woke up, the whole team was crowded around her bed in the Infirmary.

"What happened?" Ginny massaged her neck as her voice croaked.

"Well while you were yelling, one of the Bludgers they had set loose hit you in the back of your head. It cracked your skull." As Harry said this most of the team turned to glare at the two beaters who were looking at the ground. Harry turned back saying, "you'll be good to go as soon as Pomfrey checks you over."

Ginny nodded and said, "She should check me soon enough. You guys should just go ahead and go. We'll have practice Sunday since Saturday is the Hogsmeade trip." She watched as the whole team nodded and was surprised by how easily they accepted her. Everyone walked out except for Demelza who sat on the bed next to her.

"Are you going to go to Hogsmeade?"

Ginny shook her head as she answered her friend. "Probably not, I know Colin asked you to go with him and I don't want to be the third wheel. Before you say anything, it's fine I promise!" Demelza looked relieved as she said that.

"I'm glad you're ok with it. Colin is going to take me to Madame Puddifoot's. I can't wait. Isn't that so romantic?" Ginny giggled and nodded so that her friend wouldn't be upset. Ginny knew this would be their first real date since they got together. They had been going pretty strong since Tyler had dared them to kiss each other. Ginny was happy for her two friends. Right as she started thinking about Colin, he burst through the door followed by Tyler. The rest of the team must have been spreading it at dinner.

"Ginny! You have to stop hurting yourself! I'm tired of visiting you in the hospital", said Colin as he came to the bed side. He hugged Demelza and Ginny saw a weird look in her friends' eyes. _I'll have to ask her about that later_. Tyler nodded along as Colin lectured Ginny about being careful. When Colin finished talking Tyler moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ginny, I've been meaning to ask you something. If you're feeling better would you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Ginny was shocked by his question; she had thought he was starting to give up. She was about to turn him down when Demelza interrupted.

"Ginny you can't. Hermione already told me to tell you that she needed you to help her with that problem of hers." When Ginny looked at Demelza she caught the wink her best friend threw at her. _I'll have to thank her later_. Ginny knew Demelza would catch Hermione and update her on the story.

"I'm sorry Tyler; apparently my plans have been made for me already." Tyler looked disappointed but nodded anyways. Demelza pulled Colin out of the infirmary and left Ginny and Tyler alone.

"Tyler, I know you want to keep trying but I don't know if I could do it. Before you ask, I can't explain it to you. I don't want to lose you as a friend though." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as he finally nodded. He left and Ginny fell asleep as she waited on Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

Draco was jerked out of sleep by banging on the door. He answered the door half dressed and was barked at by Moody.

"Get dressed. We have an urgent mission and every one else is out. Downstairs five minutes." Moody moved on to Blaise's door as Draco nodded that he understood. Draco flew through getting dressed and was downstairs in four minutes and joined by Blaise. Moody took them into the briefing room where Annabelle and another Order member waited.

"Alright, we've been tasked by Dumbledore to find a Snatchers camp because there is a girl there who is very important. We're going to invade the camp and capture all the Snatchers and bring back the victims. Annabelle and Louis you'll be with me. Draco and Blaise you will try to locate the prisoners and free them. You'll take them into the woods and await my signal. Only fight if you have to, but protect the prisoners. Understood?" He looked around to see everyone's nods. He pulled out a pocket watch and laid it on the table. When Draco touched it, he felt the jerk behind his navel and knew it was a portkey.

They landed in the woods and crouched in the dark woods. Draco guessed it would be around two in the morning. Moody sent Draco and Blaise a signal to circle around the Snatcher camp to the back. They saw a guard asleep outside one of the tents. After a couple minutes Moody and the other two started the fight. Draco watched as a man ran towards the sounds of the fight but yelled at the man outside the tent.

"Stay there. Don't let them get away!"

Draco and Blaise looked at each other knowing that was what they were looking for. Draco stepped out of the trees and stunned the poor man before he even saw Draco. The two boys walked into the tent and saw about a dozen people. They were frightened and wide-eyed.

"Were here to help", Draco whispered as Blaise stood guard at the tent flap. "I need you to come with me; I'm with the Order to help you. We need to move to the woods."

Draco looked around at them and saw relief and trust in every prisoners eyes. A little boy came up to Draco after he let go off his mom's hand. He tugged on Draco's pants and Draco leaned down to him.

"Mister, she can't walk. She won't wake up either", said the little boy as he whispered it in Draco's ear like a secret. Draco looked where the little boy was pointing and saw a young girl slumped on the floor. Draco went over and was relieved that she was still alive. She was skinny and looked like she had been beaten pretty well.

"Blaise lead us to the rendezvous. I'm going to have to carry her." Draco looked and saw Blaise had heard him. Keeping his wand in his hand, Draco slid an arm underneath her back and her knees and picked her up. She couldn't be anymore than twelve and was half-starved so she wasn't heavy. The only thing Draco could tell was that her hair was probably blonde under all the dirt. He signaled Blaise and they fled the tent. When they reached the clearing they were to wait in they stood in the shadows quietly. It wasn't long before a Patronus message found Draco from Moody.

"God job boys. Hold your position in the clearing and await further orders. We are clearing the camp." Draco just knew that the girl in his arms needed medical attention as she was getting feverish in his arms. He sent Moody a quick message and held the girl close.

Moody appeared a minute later and came over to look at the girl. He nodded and waved his wand at Draco changing his appearance. He sent off a Patronus and handed Draco his pocket watch.

"This will take you to Hogwarts; Snape will meet you at the gate. Do not change your appearance back unless it is life threatening. Only the teachers know who you really are. Guard her; you need to stay with her until she is healthy enough to return to the Headquarters." Moody tapped the pocket watch with his wand and Draco was pulled away.

When he arrived outside of Hogwart's gates he saw Snape on his way down. Snape opened the gates and beckoned to him. They walked as fast as they could up to the Hospital Wing and Snape rapped on Madame Pomfrey's office door. She opened the door flustered until she saw the girl in Draco's arms. She directed him to lay her on one of the beds and tried to shoo them out of the Hospital Wing.

Snape spoke up saying, "Poppy, this is Order business, we brought her to you because our healer is out of country. This boy is to stay with her at all times as long as she is here." When she nodded reluctantly Snape swept out of the room to go update Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfrey looked around before whispering to Draco. "Is that really you Draco? I'm glad you're alright. What happened to her?"

"We freed them from Snatchers just an hour ago and found her like this. Can you help her?"

"Yes. I'm afraid you may be tuck here for a couple days. I need you to step out of the curtain so I can check her over." Draco nodded and stepped out of the curtains around the bed. What he saw next froze him in place. Ginny was lying in the bed across; he hadn't seen her when he had come in. _What happened to her? Was she attacked? I don't come back and she starts getting hurt. I should be here to protect her instead of here hiding in a disguise. _She was in the bed fast asleep with her hair spread out over the pillow. She looked so peaceful and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Madame Pomfrey came and tapped him on his shoulder scaring him out of his trance. "She should be fine son; she should wake up tomorrow or the day after."

She started to walk away as Draco thought of a question he needed to ask her. "Wait, what happened to Weasley?"

"Just a Quidditch accident. She cracked her skull when she got hit by a Bludger." Draco thanked her and pulled a chair next to the mystery girl. Madame Pomfrey had cleaned the poor girl up and got all the dirt off of her. Now that Draco looked at her he thought she looked very familiar to him but he couldn't place who she looked like. Her hair was a pretty blonde color and she would probably grow up very pretty. As Draco studied her he eventually was lulled to sleep. He woke the next morning to the girl moving in her bed. She sat up and her eyes were wide with fright. Draco reached out and grabbed her hand.

"It's alright. I'm here to protect you and I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe here." He watched as the girl looked at him. She calmed down and her hand relaxed in his. Her eyes were a grey with blue flecks throughout them. She stared right in his eyes like she could see straight to his soul. After a couple minutes she started looking around and taking in her surroundings. He sat and watched her until she froze in place and gripped his hand in a death grip. He looked to see Ginny had woken up and had locked gazes with the young girl.

Ginny had a shocked and haunted look on her face while the girl looked curious. It was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey coming to tell Ginny she was free to go before bustling over to the girls' bed. Draco watched Ginny walk to the door and was surprised when Ginny turned around one last time. Her gaze went to the girl before landing on him. Ginny looked at him for a minute before leaving.

Madame Pomfrey had just checked over the young girl when Professor Dumbledore walked in. He nodded to Draco and then moved to talk to the young girl.

Draco moved closer to listen as the girl introduced herself as Iris and began to tell them her story.

"I've been living with this young couple who couldn't have kids so they had adopted me. They didn't treat me well at all. Then one day I got a letter telling me I was a witch and it got worse. They locked me in my room and only fed me broth. So I escaped. I hadn't gotten very far when I was caught by them and they threw me in with the others. I said something that their leader didn't like so they beat me. Thank you for coming to get me. The only thing I know about my real family is my name."

Dumbledore nodded as if he knew the answer already as she stopped talking. Draco was confused. He wanted to know what family she belonged to and why she had been put through all of it. She was about to start talking again when Draco interrupted her.

"Wait, if you know what your name is then what family do you belong to?" Dumbledore just looked on as he watched the scene unfold and looked at Draco's and the girls clasped hands. The girl looked straight at him before answering.

"What if they don't want me?"

Draco was upset by her question and tried to reassure her. "They're going to love you. If they don't I will come knock some sense into them. What's the family name?" Draco sat there and waited for an answer, what she said next shocked him so much he could only stare.

"I'm a Malfoy."

* * *

Ginny felt antsy when she woke up in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey had told her to stay the night and she could leave in the morning. Ginny stretched and was surprised to see unfamiliar people in the Hospital Wing. There was a young man sitting in a chair holding the hand of a little girl who was in the bed. Ginny looked at her and was frozen as she stared. _That's the girl from my dream! Who is she and how did she get here? This is too weird. I dream about her and then she shows up. She looks familiar, but who is she?_

Ginny's gaze was broken by Madame Pomfrey coming to check on her. She declared her good to go and shooed her out so she wouldn't be late to class. Before Ginny walked out she turned to look one last time at the strangers. The girl had turned to the young man. When Ginny looked at him she realized he was watching her. She was confused by the look of pain in his eyes. _Who is he? I feel like he knows me and that I should recognize him_. She couldn't stand the young man staring at her any longer so she turned and left to go to breakfast.

When she reached the table she sat down between Harry and Colin and told them about it.

"There are strangers up in the Hospital wing. Do you guys know anything about it?"

Harry looked up saying, "I don't know anything about people being here. What do they look like?"

"There's a little girl being treated and a guy who looks a little older than you is just hovering around." Harry and Ron shrugged as they went back to eating their eggs. Ginny gave them both a disgusted look and turned to Hermione. "Did Demelza tell you about our plans?"

"Yes she did! We will find something to do I'm sure. It's too bad Harry will have detention." They sat and talked about all they could possibly do before going to class. Today was the last day of class for the week do they were pretty energized as they headed to their classes.

* * *

Draco stared at the girl as she proclaimed that she was his family. He didn't know how it could possibly be true. He turned to Dumbledore and asked the one question that plagued his mind.

"How?"

Dumbledore looked at the two of them knowing that neither knew about that part of their past. "Draco, your mother became pregnant with Iris when you were 4. She was afraid that your father wouldn't want a second child and hid her from everyone. When Iris was born she had her put into adoptive services. She never saw Iris after that."

Draco sat open mouthed with a blank stare focused on Dumbledore. _I have a sister? Why did she never tell me? I could have helped her and kept her from pain. I could have helped her, saved her from this. This means she is the only family I have left. I'm not alone. _Draco turned to Iris and saw a scared look on her face. She looked down before she spoke softly.

"You talked the talk, but you don't even want me for family." Draco was shocked as he saw tears roll down her face. He pulled her up and wrapped the small girl in a hug.

"Don't you ever say that! I was shocked that I have a sister. I never knew. I'm glad because now I have family." He hugged her as he tried to comfort and felt her begin to hug him back.

"How can we be related though? We look nothing alike", she asked as she sniffled against his chest. Draco stepped back to show her but Dumbledore had already removed the disguise. He saw Iris start to smile as she saw they could most definently be related. At that moment the door busted open and Draco realized that the curtains were open and he was revealed. He turned as Harry came running back into the room and almost ran right by him before stopping to turn around. By the time Harry turned, Draco had replaced the disguise. He stared at Harry until the other boy backed down and turned away.

Draco sighed in relief thinking that he had escaped that situation. After Harry left, Madame Pomfrey came to check over Iris and said that she would be able to leave tomorrow. Draco sighed as he heard his new sister was going to be ok. He didn't want to lose her after he had just found her. He squeezed her hand and smiled. He cast a Muffliato charm so no one could overhear and began to tell her about him.

* * *

Ginny walked into the common room that night to see Hermione and Ron in a whispered argument at one of the tables so she went over to check it out. Hermione looked very upset and Ron was patting her on the back.

"Guys, tell me what is going on", said Ginny as she sat down. Hermione looked up at Ginny with wide eyes.

"Harry has disappeared; we haven't seen or heard from him since lunch." Ginny sighed and stood up knowing where he would be.

"Calm down Hermione, I know where he will be. If I don't find him I'll come straight back." Ginny almost laughed as she saw the relief in Hermione's face. "What would you do without me?" Ron flipped her off as she left through the portrait hole. Ginny went to the Astronomy Tower and was glad when she saw him lying on the roof looking at the stars. She stood there in the shadows trying to figure out what to say.

"Ginny, I'm starting to regret catching you up here this one time."

Ginny laughed as he never even turned his head. She went to sit next to him before talking. "So what's up? What's got you up here? Hermione is terribly worried."

Harry sighed and didn't say anything. Ginny sat there patiently as she waited for Harry to be ready to tell her. It was a couple of minutes before he cracked.

"I don't know how you always know what to do. You would be a great sister; it's too bad we're not actually related. And I think I'm going crazy."

"You're not going crazy, Harry. What makes you think that?"

"Do you know that stranger in the infirmary? When I ran in at lunch I thought it was someone else, I think I imagined it. But when I looked back it changed back to the stranger." Ginny finally turned to look at him.

"What?"

"When I first looked, it was Malfoy. When I looked back it wasn't."

When Harry said Malfoy, Ginny froze. _Could it? There's no way. But... I did feel like I should recognize him. Maybe... Maybe he is still alive!_ Ginny was snapped out of it when Harry waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry Harry, I zoned out for a second. It couldn't be him could it?"

"I don't know Ginny. I think if he was dead, there would be no questioning. I think he's still alive."

"Me too."

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up to Madame Pomfrey directing a house elf with breakfast for him and Iris. She woke Iris and claimed her to be healthy. Draco hugged his new sister and stood outside the curtain for her to get dressed. When she emerged he grimaced at her ragged clothes.

"We have to get you some new clothes sis", he said as he offered her an arm. He grinned at her as she took it. He led her down to Professor Dumbledore's office and watched as she stared in awe around her. He was laughing at Iris when he was run into by someone.

He let go of Iris to steady the new person and froze when he looked down into her dark eyes. She looked up at him and they locked eyes. He felt the connection between them like it was a tangible line. He wanted to just pull her up in his arms but he couldn't. He let go of her because he didn't trust himself.

"Sorry miss", he said as he offered his arm back to Iris. _I'm such an awful person. She is going to hate me forever._ When they entered Dumbledore's office he sunk into a chair and put his head into his hands. Dumbledore greeted them as Iris sat down beside Draco.

"It's good to see you up and walking Ms. Malfoy. I'm sorry that we didn't rescue you sooner. It took me a while to track you down." Draco looked up as Dumbledore verified that he had ordered the mission.

"Professor, you knew I had a sister? Everyone knew and no one told me", said Draco as he got angry. He stood up and started yelling at Dumbledore. "You make me pretend to be dead and I'm not allowed to tell anyone! Not even the girl I want to be with, she thinks I'm dead! Then you keep from me that I have a sister, my only family I have left. That's so wrong. I can't be dead much longer. How long are you going to keep us a secret?" Draco ran out of steam and turned to look at Dumbledore who was just watching him from behind his spectacles. He was about to start yelling again when Iris laid a hand on his arm. He looked at her and she shook her head. It was a minute or two before Dumbledore spoke.

"Draco, I need you to be 'dead' so that no one comes after you. As for knowing about your sister, I haven't known long. She was to be attending Hogwarts last year and that is when I began looking for her. Your mother hid her trail well. When she died, it all became clear a couple days ago. Yesterday is when I notified Moody. I am sorry for all you have lost."

"I can't pretend to be dead forever."

"It is but a temporary solution Mr. Malfoy. After this summer, you will come back to school for your last year. I don't know that we will make you be a ghost for that long. I need you to return to headquarters. Tell Moody to contact to me. I'm going to have you escort your sister to Diagon Alley to get her a wand and anything else she may need. Oh and Mr. Malfoy, I'm not sure if you are aware but your owl has returned to the owlery as it couldn't find you. You may call it if you wish." Draco went over to the open window Dumbledore motioned to. He knew the magic would allow Avalon to hear him.

Draco whistled and whispered, "Fugere ad me, Avalon." He returned to the chair and waited. Dumbledore explained how Iris would join the second years as she joined school next year. They would help her over the year until September. Then Avalon flew through the window and landed on the chair before rubbing his head against Draco's cheek.

Draco chuckled at Iris' wide eyes at the giant eagle owl sitting before her. Draco held out his arm and let Avalon step onto his forearm. Draco then grabbed the portkey and pulled Avalon close. Avalon was trained so stayed still as Draco put his arm with the portkey in it around Avalon's body. Iris stepped close and grabbed the portkey as the spun away.

When they landed Draco sat Avalon on a chair back and waved away his disguise. He sighed as he felt like himself again. He whistled and Avalon flew back to his shoulder and he led Iris to find Moody. He found him in his usual office and entered to notify him. He introduced Iris as his sister and told Moody that Dumbledore wished to speak to him.

"You did a great job Draco. Tomorrow you and Blaise can escort Iris here to Diagon Alley. I'm sure you can wrangle up something to pay with. I'd like you to put her in the room next to yours since she is your sister. Sound good?" He looked at them and saw them nod and Draco saw the normal Moody come back out. Moody barked at them to leave as he pulled a newspaper towards him.

Draco went to his room first and heard Iris following him. He waved his wand to make a perch for Avalon and opened the window in case he wanted to fly. As he conjured it he heard Iris gasp.

"It's magic. I hope you believe in it because it's about to get very real for you. Come on I'll show you your room." He led her out of his room and down to the next door. Everything was white as he showed her in the room.

"Draco, why is everything white?" He laughed as he knew he was about to blow her mind. _This is going to be fun. She is a clean slate; she will never have seen any of the magic I can show her_. The wood frame of the bed was a deep mahogany and he walked over to it and beckoned her over.

"What is your favorite color Iris?"

"Purple"

"Ok. Watch this. What do you think? A dark purple for the comforter and a lighter shade for the sheets?" She nodded as she wondered where he was going with this. He pictured the dark royal purple color he wanted the sheets to be and touched his wand to it. He watched Iris as she was amazed as the purple spread out on the sheets from where his wand touched it. When it was all purple he pictured the light lavender shade he had in mind and moved his wand to the sheets. He watched as Iris pulled back the sheets to watch the color spread before turning to him with huge round eyes.

"How is this possible?"

"It's Magic. You'll learn it to. You just picture the color you want and concentrate. Then, you hold the wand to the object. The rooms are enchanted for you to personalize it. That's why my room is green and silver. Here you can try." He held out his wand to Iris and she just looked at it like it was a snake waiting to bite her. She looked up and saw the reassurance in his eyes and reached out to take it. _This is so weird. But she's family, it's my job to help her._ She walked over to the white wall and just looked.

"I don't know what color to make the walls. I think purple, but not the same shade as the bed. Will it work? What if I'm not magic?" She looked worried as she looked back at him.

"I know it's weird for you Iris, believe me, it's weird for me too. But you come from a long line of magic that goes back thousands of years. It's almost impossible. You can do it, I know you can."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because we're family, Dumbledore confirmed it. Our parents died two and a half months ago so you are my family. Malfoys stick together and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Draco thought he saw her eyes glisten as she turned back to the wall. It was a minute before she spoke again.

"I'm thinking a light purple. The dark purple would make it too gloomy and dark in here." Draco laughed at her change in subject. She put Draco's wand to the wall and watched in awe as it worked. Draco clapped for her since he knew she probably needed the support. He watched her as she went around and changed the color of everything in the room. The curtains, rugs, the lonely armchair, all the pillows, and the walls all got colored before she handed him his wand back.

"Thank you Draco." He nodded before walking to the door. As he opened it, he saw Blaise in the hallway. He beckoned him to come into the room.

"Iris, this is my best friend Blaise Zabini. Blaise, this is my sister Iris." Blaise's jaw dropped open as he processed the words.

"You have a sister?"

"Mum hid her to protect her from Dad. The mission we went on was to get her." Blaise got over his shock and held out his hand to Iris. He took it and kissed the back of her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you my dear Iris. I'm sorry that you're going to have to put up with this ugly mug." Draco punched him in the arm and they started wrestling while Iris watched as she didn't know what to do. It only lasted a couple minutes before breaking up and they spent the rest of the afternoon telling each other about themselves.

_This is how I should have grown up, happy and laughing. Iris should have had the chance for a normal childhood as well. At least we know each other now. She deserves some happiness after everything we've gone through. She's so timid even with me. It's good that Blaise puts everyone at ease. It will definently be interesting. _

The next morning after his run he went to speak to Moody.

"She didn't believe in magic so when I showed her some she was completely in awe. She also only has the clothes she was wearing, so she needs a shopping trip. Are we still clear to go?" Moody nodded and Draco left to go shower and collect his stuff. When he was dressed he grabbed a bag of money to buy whatever Iris wanted with it. He saw his Firebolt and realized he had barely flown lately. He decided to fly sometime when he got back.

He went to knock on Blaise's door and then moved to Iris's door. When he knocked he heard her say something but he couldn't make it out. He opened the door to see her sitting on the floor with her arms around her knees. She looked scared so he slowly moved towards her and sat down.

"What's wrong Iris?"

"What if I wake up and it's not a dream? What if I wake up back in that place? It would be awful." Draco knew it would get interesting before she accepted it. He took her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"It's not a dream Iris. It's real, I'm real. You're never going to have to go back there. I promise. Now I'm going to take you to get your very own magic wand." He smiled at her and stood up pulling her up with him. "You're lucky I didn't find you a couple years ago because I was a very unpleasant child." She giggled at him as she followed him to the Floo. Blaise showed up and had to catch his breath because he had run all the way from Moody's office.

"Don't forget our disguises Draco", said Blaise as he waved his wand and became and older white guy. "Just call me Grandpa." Draco laughed at his friend before making himself look a middle aged guy who could be Iris's father.

"Ok pops, you go first. Iris we're going to Floo so don't be afraid. You're going to step into the fire, it won't burn you, and throw down the powder and say very clearly 'Leaky Cauldron'. Got it?" She nodded as she watched Blaise go through the fire.

"Do I need a disguise?" She had turned to Draco as she took the powder and stepped into the grate.

"No one is looking for you, just try not to mention you're a Malfoy", said Draco as he shook his head. Iris nodded before throwing down the powder and spinning away. Draco quickly stepped up and followed her, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw her standing next to the disguised Blaise.

He led the two of them to the back and winked at Iris before tapping on the brick wall. She was amazed when it opened up into Diagon Alley. He grabbed her hand to make sure she wasn't lost in the crowd. He took her to Olivander's first to get her a promised wand. When they walked in the door Mr. Olivander climbed down from a shelf.

"Ms. Malfoy, I knew I would be seeing you soon. It was just a hunch. I have just the one." Iris looked at Draco with a look that asked, is this guy crazy. Mr. Olivander came back with a thin box and offered the wand to her. She felt a warm feeling and the wand glowed a bit.

"Excellent, very excellent. Mahogany 12" with dragon heartstring, very supple. Here you go, and I assume young Mr. Malfoy will be paying for you. Put that wand away young man, I won't tell anyone." When Draco heard Olivander say that he had pulled out his wand. He looked at the old frail man and lowered his wand before paying for Iris's. Draco decided to have Iris fitted for clothes next. They entered Madame Malkins and Draco pulled her up to a woman to have her measured. Draco and Blaise sat down in the chairs while Iris was measured. It took a bit and when the woman was finished she came up to the disguised Draco.

"Sir, what do you want fitted to her?"

"Get her anything she wants, I'll be paying." The woman just gave him a look and nodded before walking back over to Iris.

Iris ended up buying a bunch of clothes since she had never had anything nice. When the woman bagged it all up she sneered the price at him obviously not expecting him to have the money. He pulled out his bag of galleons and paid her. Her jaw dropped when she saw he was carrying that much money. He grabbed the bags and shrunk them to fit in his pocket and they left the shop. They walked by the broom shop and it made Draco stop and think.

"You think she would be any good at Quidditch Blaise?"

"I don't know. She is a tiny thing. She would be fast. We should just see what she can do when we get back." Iris looked back and forth as she listened to them.

"Dr- umm, dad what is Quidditch?" Draco chuckled at her attempt to not say his name.

"Well dear, it's a very fun sport played on broomstick. when we get home old grandpa and I will show you." He saw Blaise flick him off from behind Iris and just grinned. "But now we're going to get you a pet. I have Avalon so you should get an owl too." They went into Eeylops Emporium to look for an owl. Draco was following Iris around to keep an eye on her when she saw a cage sitting in the back. It contained a batch of little kittens. Iris walked over to it and the biggest kitten practically jumped into her arms. It was dark grey and nuzzled her cheek. She turned to Draco and when he saw the look in her eyes he knew that she was going to have it no matter what. He sighed and they went to pay for the thing.

They also bought her a trunk with her initials on it to hold her things. They decided to wait until her letter for the next year came and they knew what to buy her to buy other stuff. _I'll give her my books from my first year to read and look at. They're somewhere in the expandable chest of mine_. Soon they were done shopping and Blaise pulled out the portkey that would take them back. Draco instructed to keep tight hold on the new kitten so he wouldn't get free. Blaise tapped the portkey with his wand and they disappeared to the headquarters.

When they arrived they took everything up to Iris's room. Then, the two boys went to grab their broomsticks and tugged Iris outside. Draco and Blaise flew loops and spirals while Iris watched from the ground. Draco landed when Iris beckoned him down.

"Can I try?" Draco got off his broom and started giving her the basics about the broom. He didn't want her to get hurt her first time flying. He watched as she rose above the trees as he had instructed. She seemed to get the hang of it rather quickly. She was looping and flying in between the trees within minutes of mounting the broom. Blaise landed beside Draco and chuckled before speaking.

"You're going to have to go back for a broom. She's a natural mate. Hopefully she'll be sorted into Slytherin so we can have her on our team."

"She's quick and fast and on a Firebolt, she'll be very good I think."

"I wish I had a little sibling show up that was a natural flyer." Draco Called Iris down and began to explain Quidditch to her.

"Alright. So for one team you have seven players. There are three chasers the handle a Quaffle and throw it through the hoops at each end of the field. Every time they score it's worth ten points. Then you have the Keeper that defends the goals. Then there are Beaters. There are two of them that handle the Bludgers. Bludgers fly around and try to run into people and knock them off their brooms. Then there is the Seeker, that's me, that fly after the Golden Snitch. It's this little ball with wings that moves really fast and is hard to see, but it's worth one hundred and fifty points and ends the game. A game is not over until the Snitch is caught." Iris paid attention as Draco explained the game.

"It sounds like fun!" She grinned at the two boys and they laughed at her.

"It is, very much so. We played for Slytherin. I was a Seeker and Blaise here was a Chaser. Hopefully when we go back we can get our spots back." Blaise nodded along with Draco's words.

"Iris, I hope you get sorted to Slytherin because you'll be good", shouted Blaise in excitement. He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and patted him on the head so he would sit her down. They three teens flew for another hour or two until it got dark and they were called inside by one of the Aurors. They went to go to sleep because there was training in the morning but Iris followed Draco into his room instead of going into hers. Draco didn't realize until he turned to close the door and jumped when he saw her standing there.

"Oh jeez, you scared me Iris! What do you need?"

"I wanted to ask you a question", she said as she sat down on the edge of his bed. She looked down at her hands and seemed very nervous so Draco went to sit beside her.

"You can ask me anything. I may not have known you for long, but we're family."

"What is the difference between the Houses at Hogwarts?"

"Is that all you wanted to ask? Well the best is obviously Slytherin", he said as he tossed her a wink. "They are cunning and devious, which is why I fit there so well. Then you have the Gryffindors that are so 'noble' they go headfirst into trouble and are always fighting with us. The Ravenclaws are all the book-lovers and teacher's pets, except in the case of Granger. Then there is Hufflepuff. They're pretty much just the one's that don't fit anywhere else and fly below the radar." He smiled at her and was confused by the look on her face.

"What if… what if I'm not in Slytherin?"

"Then it's the end of the world! It'll be fine I promise, I'm just messing with you. Ravenclaw is alright I guess. I just hope you don't end up going to Gryffindor! The horror, my own sister a noble prat!" He finally got Iris to giggle at how ridiculous he was being. "It doesn't matter, all the Malfoys have gone to Slytherin for centuries. I'm sure it will just continue like that as it always has."

Iris hugged him so unexpectedly that Draco froze. _I've got to get used to that. I don't want her to think I'm a cold hearted statue like everyone else thinks._ He relaxed and patted her on the back. _I'm going to buy her a broom the next chance I get, might as well encourage her to play. Mother would never have it, but I'm not her. Oh I hope Iris isn't in Gryffindor._

* * *

Ginny woke up the morning of the Hogsmeade trip with Demelza bouncing up and down on her bed. She was super excited because it was her first real date with Colin.

"Get up Ginny, get up!" Ginny groaned and rolled over to look at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was eight o' clock in the morning.

"DEMELZA GRACE ROBBINS! IT'S EIGHT O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING! GET OFF ME!" Ginny pulled her blankets over her head and went back to sleep. She slept until Demelza came back and took all of her covers and made her get up.

"I hate you Demi."

"Get up already! It's eleven! I need you to help me pick out what I'm going to wear", she said as she finally got Ginny awake. Hermione walked in and laughed at Ginny's mess of hair and got a glare from Ginny.

Hermione wasn't scared by the glare and said, "Having a good morning there Ginny?" Ginny flipped her the finger before trying to snuggle back into her pillow.

"I hate you too", came Ginny's mumbled response. The other two giggled at their friend who was definently not a morning person. Ginny got up and laid out a purple shirt and some dark jeans. She did all this without saying anything and pulled a pair of tan boots from underneath her bed and tossed them towards Demelza. She then ripped her blankets out of Demelza's hand and went back to her bed. Demelza and Hermione continued to laugh at Ginny. Hermione was rolling in laughter and holding her sides at Ginny's display. Ginny had twisted in her covers to look at them.

"Well try it on."

"Ok Ginny, hold your grumpy horses", said Demelza as she responded. She pulled it on and twirled in front of the full size mirrors they had hung. "It looks great! You always pick the right things."

"You're lucky I had boots to go with it."

"You're amazing." Ginny nodded as she finally got up and dressed for the day. Demelza did her hair and makeup. They then went down to the common room and found Colin. He took Demelza's hand and kissed the back of it making her blush. She waved at her friends as the couple left for Hogsmeade. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her up to the sixth year girl's dormitory.

"We get to cover up for you for a while since you're hiding from Tyler." Ginny went to her dormitory to grab some homework and joined Hermione who was sprawled out on the floor of her room. They sat around and talked and hung out while everyone was in Hogsmeade. Ginny and Hermione were completely caught up with all schoolwork when Ginny started asking Hermione about Harry.

"So, how is it going with our favorite Chosen One?"

"Absolutely amazing! He is so sweet and treats me so well. He also happens to be a very good kisser", said Hermione as she blushed. Ginny giggled and encouraged her to keep going. Hermione was about to keep going when Demelza busted through the door and almost stepped on them.

"He finally kissed me", yelled Demelza as she jumped up and down.

"AND?" Ginny and Hermione both yelled at the same time. Demelza was shocked as both girls looked ready to jump up and attack.

"Whoa. Calm down you two. He took me to Madame Puddifoot's and we had the best time and he paid and everything. Then he took me on a walk around to the trail around to where the Shrieking Shack and he gave me this necklace, look." She showed them a silver heart necklace. It practically shined it was so new and sparkly. "Then he put it on me and when I turned around he was so close. It was magical." Ginny giggled at the dreamy look on her friends face.

"Be quiet Ginny! You're jealous."

"You know I am Demi", replied Ginny as she stuck her tongue out at her friend. "At least Colin is here." Demelza's eyes went wide as she realized what Ginny had admitted. They had forgotten Hermione was in the room and were joking around.

"What are you talking about Ginny?"

"Shit." Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. _I can't believe I just let that slip. Now I have to tell Hermione. She's not going to like this. Here I go. _She turned to see Hermione standing there with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised.

"Well?"

"Well Hermione… I kind of had somewhat of a thing with someone before Christmas Break…"

"Who?" Ginny looked at Demelza because she knew she couldn't tell Hermione. _Here it comes. She's going to freak. I can't do this, she'll tell Harry. Or my brother. _

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny cringed as she heard the name come from Demelza.

"WHAT?"


	13. Rise of the Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only wish that I did. In my wildest dreams.**

**I know it's been a while since my last update but I have been going through finals for my Summer classes. Sorry for the wait, but please enjoy.**

**And don't forget…. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

Chapter 12- Rise of the Dragon

"Ginny, are you being serious?" Ginny saw the shocked and hurt look on Hermione's face. "He is the single person that has made our lives miserable for the last six years! I know you have heard the stories!"

"Yeah, I am serious. You can't tell Ron or Harry."

"But... why? I mean I believe you because I was with you that time we ran into Malfoy and Blaise. But still, I don't understand."

"I don't know Hermione. He was that secret admirer who kept sending me letters, and then I started running into him all over the place." Hermione just nodded as she listened to her explanation.

"But Ginny! He is a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"

"Wow Hermione, always impresses with your wide vocabulary. When is the last time you remember him insulting you? He has been behaving!"

"Isn't he dead though?" Demelza gasped at Hermione's outright question.

"Hermione!"

"Demelza, it's ok. And Hermione I don't know. It's not that big of a deal. It obviously would never work anyways if everyone reacted like this", said Ginny as she gathered her stuff and left. She went back to the fifth year room and laid down on her bed. It was like fifteen or twenty minutes before Demelza came in and sat beside her.

"You ok Ginny?"

"Yeah. I don't know why I still think about him, he won't get out of my head. I don't think he's dead."

"Hermione is really sorry you know."

"How much did you yell at her?"

"Not that much." Ginny chuckled as she knew Hermione had gotten quite an earful. Demelza grabbed her hand and laid down beside her.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Demi!"

"what? Everyone says he is the Slytherin Sex God. I was just asking."

"Well he certainly has the chiseled abs of a God... And yes he is a fantastic kisser."

"I knew it! Who would have thought it? The littlest Weasley/Gryffindor princess with the Slytherin's Most Sexy Man."

"Gryffindor Princess?" Ginny sat up and looked at Demelza curiously. She hadn't heard herself being called that yet.

"You haven't heard that? People have taken to calling you that, especially since you're the temporary captain now. You're identifier is no longer little Weasley."

"That's awesome. I'm a princess now? Do I get to give orders and be called Your Majesty?" Ginny stood up on her bed and gave a bow.

"Don't be silly! You have to ensure the happiness of your subjects by leading us to victory and winning the Cup."

Ginny nodded before sighing and saying, "I'm going to have to go talk to Hermione won't I?" Demelza just looked at her and nodded sternly before smiling. Ginny gave her a questioning look before seeing a pink string underneath the door. She smiled as she pulled something out of her extendable pocket and crept over to the door. She leaned down and a loud honk came out of her hand. They heard Hermione shriek from the other side of the door and fell over laughing. Hermione busted through the door with an extendable ear still hanging from her ear.

"What the bloody hell?" Hermione's outburst just caused them to laugh even harder. Ginny could barely breathe she was laughing so hard. "I'll Get you for that. Maybe I'll tell Ron how good of a kisser that the ferret is." Ginny stopped laughing and sat up from where she was rolling on the floor.

"It's not my fault that he decided to kiss me", said Ginny as she glared at Hermione.

"So he kissed you? When?"

"Hermione I was just about to come get you so I could explain. And it was after the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match. He surprised me when I left the changing rooms."

"That's where the mystery hickey came from?!" Demelza yelled as she finally connected the events. Ginny blushed as she nodded.

"I didn't know it was there until you saw it, I'm sorry about lying to you about that by the way." Hermione was sitting there with wide eyes while they talked back and forth. Her jaw had dropped open as she listened, completely shocked by the revelations.

"Was he the one who attacked you? Because then I'm going to beat his ass if he shows up alive." Demelza had a fierce look on her face showing her seriousness about it.

Ginny shook her head saying, "No no no, I don't know who it was. He saved me and carried me to the Hospital Wing." That shocked both of the other girls. They sat there silently staring at Ginny with their mouths open. "Careful, you'll catch flies", Ginny said as she left them staring and went to claim a shower.

_Well, now it's out in the open. Now Demi and Hermione both know. Hopefully Hermione won't tell Harry or my brother, neither of them would ever let it go. Not that it matters anymore..._

* * *

Draco and Blaise were practicing their dueling and Iris was watching them along with several Aurors. Moody was yelling things at them while they practiced. They were only allowed to use harmless jinxes. They had been fighting for several minutes before Draco hit Blaise with a Jelly Legs Jinx and then stunned him. The Aurors cheered for him and he bowed for them.

Then Annabelle jumped up and challenged him. He smiled at her and beckoned her over.

"Hey Draco! Winner gets white?"

"You're on Annabelle!" They faced off and began to duel. This duel was faster paced and more intense than the last one. Draco was ducking and rolling to avoid her hexes. He maneuvered around her to where she had to step sideways. There was a hole right next to her feet and he had her step right into his trap. She stepped sideways and tripped and that gave him the opportunity to Stun her. He threw his fist up into the air at his victory.

Annabelle groaned and glared at him as he revived her. He held out a hand to help her up.

"Let's go. You owe me a chess game madam." He grinned at her and headed towards the house.

"Hey Iris! Blaise! Want to come watch me kick Annabelle's ass?"

"Yeah right, I'm kicking YOUR ass Draco. Even if you do get white." Draco just chuckled at her optimism. The four of them went to the lobby to where there was a chess board table. Draco put on the cold mask that he used to use on his father and classmates.

He moved one of his pawns and the game began. Iris and Blaise watched intently as the two battled it out on the chessboard. By the time they were reaching the end there were several people watching them battle it out. They had been playing for an hour because each of them would stop to contemplate their next move. Then, Draco smiled knowing that he had her.

"Checkmate, mate."

"Damn it all."

Draco grinned as he watched Annabelle get out of her seat and storm off. He laughed when he heard the door slam.

"Can I play?" Draco turned to see Iris looking at him.

"Do you know how to?" She gave a little nod and took the seat opposite of him. The other people around started chattering about the Malfoy vs. Malfoy match. _Now here's my chance to find some more out. She's not looking too confident. _Iris was biting her lip and listening to Blaise giving her last minute tips. Draco flipped the pieces and let Iris be white since he was predicting it wouldn't be a long match.

"Well how about we make this interesting, dear sister."

"Why Drakie-poo, what did you have in mind?" Draco chuckled at the innocent look on his sister's face. _She'll give it right back. She'll do good in Slytherin._

"How about an I-Owe-You oh sister of mine?"

"Ok. Sounds good to me. Although I have nothing you want." She moved out a knight as her first move. _Too much too fast._ He moved and continued to try and distract her.

"I'll save it for later." Three moves each later and he was confused. He say there and stared at the board, her pieces were in the middle and all over the board. _What is she doing? There's no pattern. She has no idea what she's doing. This is about to end_. He confidently moved his next piece across the board and looked up into the face of his sister. She looked at the board and she looked at him. _I've got her._ She flashed him a smile and winked before moving a piece.

"Umm Draco... Check to the Mate."

"What?!" Draco's attention snapped to the board and saw she was right. _Five moves?_ He saw her smiling broadly and put his head in his hands. "Bloody Hell. I just got hustled by my own twelve year old sister. How did you do it?" Blaise was on the floor rolling in laughter.

"It was too easy, you were too confident. My foster parents were chess players. They went to tournaments and their trophy room was bigger than my room. I learned a few things." She sat back and pretended to buff her nails before blowing on them. Draco just stared at Iris with his mouth open and kept looking at the board.

Draco smiled saying, "If I wasn't convinced we were siblings already that would have."

"She hustled you like a champ mate", said Blaise as he sat up from where he had been lying on the floor.

"You should pull it on other people for sure."

"Beat by your own little sister!"

"Blaise, shut up! Good game. That's the first time I've lost in years." Iris nodded and ignored his hand that was intended for a shake and hugged him. Draco hugged her back before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He started to spin in circles trying to get her dizzy but just ended up getting himself dizzy. They both fell to the ground laughing as Blaise yelled at them.

* * *

Ginny was playing with Lucas in the Common Room when Harry, Ron, an Hermione came in through the portrait hole. Hermione winked at her before rolling her eyes at the two boys conversation. _If only Colin and Demi hadn't left me alone here. But, I suppose they need some alone time every now and then. I wish there was someone here for me. Why does Draco have to be gone? It's just not fair._ She was broken out of her thoughts by Ron slamming his hands on the table and scaring the hedgehog. Lucas squealed and ran off into the shadows.

"Ronald Weasley! You made my hedgehog run off! You arse!" Ginny slapped him on the arm before looking for Lucas.

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't know he was there", said Ron as he looked at her. He had an apologetic look on his face. He got down and started looking under furniture for the missing hedgehog. They looked under everything in the common room and couldn't find the little guy. Ron hugged her as she slowly walked across the room to head to her dorm. _Why do all the men in my life always abandon me? Even a hedgehog that has no sexual interest in me. I repel anyone that makes me happy._

She flopped down on her bed and buried her head in her pillow after closing the open drawer that Lucas slept in. It wasn't long until she fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning ready for the Quidditch practice. The team had groaned about the Sunday practice but every member showed up for the practice. Ginny had them run laps to warm up before getting them on their brooms. Today she was going to be watching the Chasers try to score on Ron. It was focused on trying to make him a better Keeper and yet still be working with the Chasers. The beaters would toss the practice Quaffles to the Chasers or signal her when they released a Snitch. Harry was flying with her and trying to give her pointers on various things. Tyler favored his right side while Seeking, the Snitch sometimes hid in the colors of the stands, or they would fly in your path to disrupt you from the Snitch.

By the end of the practice, everyone was sore and sweaty. It was a rough practice but everyone was satisfied with the work they had done.

"Alright everyone, we have defeated Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Hopefully Ravenclaw will beat Slytherin in their match next weekend which will keep Slytherin out of the cup. If they beat Slytherin, and then we beat Ravenclaw by a big margin we should be automatic winners. The cup will be ours again this year, I have no doubt about that. We may be short without our Captain, but that doesn't make us beatable!" Ginny smiled when everyone cheered after her speech. She looked to the back of the room where Harry was standing and saw him smile and nod at her. _I know why people find him so irresistible. It's that smile of his, it makes you want to smile right back._

They all changed and headed up to the Great Hall for food. When they walked in some of the Gryffindors cheered as the team came in and say down. Ginny and Harry stood and bowed for the House. _This is amazing, I wonder if it would be like this to be the Captain. Everyone looks up to you. I want to be the Captain. Harry will be back next year though, I can't be captain while he is here. Seventh year though... Maybe it will be mine then. I want to be Captain._

* * *

Draco had just gotten back from Diagonal Alley when he was called into the meeting room. Blaise was standing there waiting and winked as Draco walked in the room. Moody looked up as he entered and started briefing them.

"We have some Intel that there is camp not far from here where some Death Eaters have started to build something. We don't know what it is but we need you to find out. You two, Annabelle, and I will apparate to the outskirts of camp and try to find a way to infiltrate it. We don't want to fight unless we have to, is that understood?" Moody looked around and saw that the other three nodded before telling them they move in ten minutes. Draco rushed upstairs to Iris' room. When he couldn't find her he laid down the package he was carrying and wrote her a note.

**This is for you. Didn't have time to give it to you, we've been assigned a mission. Be back soon.**

**Draco**

He made it back downstairs in the nick of time and apparated to a clearing in the woods. It was as dark as he could ever remember a night being. He could hear some crickets chirping and the rush of water from a nearby creek. It was mostly warm but the breeze had a slight chill to it. At Moody's signal they crept into the woods towards a hill. It was a bit of a walk and by the time they reached it they were a bit winded. From the hill they could see the encampment was much bigger than they had thought. Draco heard Moody curse as he put enchantments around them that would allow them to speak without being heard.

"This is a bigger problem than we thought", whispered Moody as he motioned towards the Death Eater camp. Draco was studying the camp and missed the rest of what Moody said. _The river runs right through the middle of the camp. It would mask any noise with the sound of the water. They're using it for something but that is a major design flaw. We could get in and out with simple Disillusionment charms._ He jumped when Annabelle tapped him on the shoulder.

"We're going to head back to headquarters now. We need to re-evaluate the situation", she said as he looked at her.

"Wait, we can use the river", said Draco as he motioned to try and keep Moody from apparating away. Moody looked at him and motioned for him to continue. "We can cast disillusionment charms and use the river. The sound of it will mask any noises that we would accidentally make and it goes right through the middle of their camp. It's perfect." Moody looked surprised and impressed as he nodded. Draco watched as Moody sent a Patronus that disappeared into the woods. Minutes later four more Order members appeared and waited to hear the plan.

Moody took control again saying, "We're taking over this camp. We were just going to scout it out but with Draco's plan is a good one. We'll move in through the river and attack on my signal." The group slowly moved upriver of the camp so they could drift down through the river to get into the camp. They cast disillusionment charms and warming charms before slipping into the water.

They had moved so far up the river that it took them a while to drift down to where they wanted to be. Moody was motioning that he was to lead them into the camp but the river picked up and Draco was swept out in front. It was moving so fast that he had to hold onto a tree root that was sticking out from the bank. He quickly and quietly moved up the shore so that the rest of the team could get out of the water.

Draco used a tree for cover and looked around it to see a group of Death Eaters surrounding a little boy. They were taunting him and pushing him around in between them. Draco was holding back for the signal but when he saw one of them take a hand to the boy's face he burst out of his hiding spot. He took down one of them and pushed the boy behind him and held his wand out in front of him. He could hear Moody behind him yelling but knew he had done the right thing. He felt his arm sliced open by one of the Death Eater's curses and started firing back. He had taken down the group of Death Eaters that had been teasing the boy and saw that he was cowering behind him holding onto his waist. Not seconds after Draco had looked down he was hit by something and fell to the ground. He saw a fuzzy Annabelle standing by him shooting off spells and the boy on the ground next to him. Annabelle shot him a look of concern before he blacked out.

When he woke up he saw he was back at headquarters. Iris was sitting beside him and glaring at him.

"Draco, what is your middle name?"

"Lucius", he croaked out as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Ok. Draco Lucius Malfoy! I can't believe you just left me a note and then disappeared! And if that wasn't bad enough, then you come back unconscious. You were the only one that got hurt! Now you have a scar on your arm and a concussion that the nurse had to heal." The concern in her voice surprised Draco and he felt shocked.

"I'm alright, now come here", he said as he held out his arms to let her in for a hug. She smiled and hugged him quickly. _I could get used to this. _He held her away from him for a minute and looked at her. "You don't need to worry so much. I was with Moody and the others."

"Yet, you still got hurt", she said as she stepped away and glared at him again.

"It will happen every now and then."

"But I just got a family member back, I don't want to lose you so soon."

_Oh. She really cares for me._ "Iris, I'm not going to leave you." He moved to hug her again when he saw her eyes tear up. _Why do girls cry so much?_

"Just be more careful ok?" He nodded as she ruffled his hair slightly.

"You're lucky that you're family. Nobody else would be able to get away with that and live." She just smiled at that and they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Annabelle came in and winked at him before delivering her news.

"Moody called a meeting and you're expected to be there. So hurry up and come down to the meeting room", she said as she pointed her thumb out the door. Draco smiled at Iris before walking out the door to follow Annabelle.

"I'm glad you're okay Draco", whispered Annabelle as they walked together.

"Of course I am, someone has to be able to beat you in chess." Annabelle laughed at that and slapped him on the arm. He clutched his arm like he was in pain and Annabelle's expression changed to shock. He started laughing at the look on her face and she punched him again. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist!"

When they walked into the meeting room Draco noticed that a lot of the Order was present. He nodded to Moody and took up a place leaning against the wall. Moody started explaining their success in the last mission but was interrupted by Kingsley.

"I thought this was a Recon mission, who decided to go ahead and attack?"

"I did. One of the other members of the Order came up with a very good plan to use the river as cover and it was much simpler to just take the camp now. It covered our noise and let us access the camp quietly and use the element of surprise. From the time we left the river we had control of the camp within twenty or thirty minutes with only one injury", said Moody as he defended his reasoning.

"That was a good plan", said Kingsley as he thought about other plans of attack. "It was definently effective. Who came up with this plan?"

Moody looked smug and smiled before saying, "It was Draco." Draco paled a little as every eye in the room turned to him.

* * *

When she escaped from the rest of the team, Ginny walked up to the Astronomy tower and leaned against the rail. It was a cool night and she shivered a bit as she looked at the sky. _I can't wait for the match against Ravenclaw; we're going to beat them so badly. They don't even know what's coming. Ron has improved so much and Demelza is really fitting in well with the other Chasers. _She was startled out of her thoughts by footsteps behind her. She whirled around and had her wand at the boy's throat before she even realized who it was.

"Don't scare me like that Tyler," she said as she lowered his wand. Tyler's eyes were incredibly wide and he had his hands up.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I was just making sure you made it back to your Common Room ok."

"I can manage myself Tyler." She sighed at the look on his face knowing it was useless to try and convince him.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Ginny." At those words he stepped up close to her and grabbed her hands. _Coming up here was a bad idea. _"The Slytherins would have fun cursing you."

"I could handle every damn Slytherin myself, even Malfoy himself. I don't need to be protected." She glared at him as she took her hands back and crossed them over her chest. Tyler just looked at her admiration. She sighed and was about to apologize for being rude when he leaned in and kissed her. She pushed him but he just came right back. _Oh what the hell, why not. _She let him kiss her and put her arms around his neck. _It's definently not the same, but it's nice enough I guess. _When he pulled away he just grinned at her.

"Feeling good about yourself now? I should hope so. Now escort me back to my Common Room", said Ginny as she twisted out of his arms. The entire walk back her mind was swirling with thoughts. _He is sweet enough I guess. I have to get over Malfoy eventually anyways. Tyler is a good guy and everyone likes him. It's too bad he isn't a better kisser. _

"Ginny, I know I dazed you a bit but here is your Common Room." He kissed her gently before whispering in her ear. "Dream of me", he said before he turned and walked away.

_That prat. He thought he dazed me with his kiss? He must be a couple Sickles short of a Galleon. Now if it was Draco, then it would have been believable. And what the hell does he mean 'dream of me'? That's a little bit of a bighead isn't it?_

When she walked into the Common Room she saw Demelza sitting on Colin's lap and headed that way. She grabbed Demelza's hand and dragged her up the stairs to their room.

"GINNY, what the bloody hell?"

"Tyler followed me to the Astronomy Tower and then kissed me", she explained as she let go of Demelza's hand. Demelza's mouth dropped open as she heard what Ginny had to say. "Then he brought me back here and said 'dream of me'. What do you think of that?"

"That prat!"

"That's what I thought! Isn't that ridiculous?"

"Completely!"

"Also, when we were walking back I was thinking about all this stuff. Then, he just assumed that I was dazed by his kisses." At that Demelza fell over trying to contain her laughter.

"Ha, this is a completely different side of Tyler."

"Yeah well, I don't like it", said Ginny as she glared at her laughing friend.

"Maybe that's why he has problems keeping girlfriends."

"I'd assume so. People don't like hanging around with an arse." Ginny glared at Demelza who kept bursting into laughter every time she looked at her. "WHAT?"

"Your hair looks like you wrestled with a bear."

"Thanks Demi, you're a fantastic friend."

"Don't snap at me! It's funny… Just not to you", she said as she stuck her tongue out at Ginny. Ginny then promptly gave her the finger before getting ready for bed.

* * *

Draco left everyone who was congratulating him and left for the woods on the edge of the property. He had to get away from all the noise that was making his head hurt. All the chattering and laughing was aggravating the concussion he had gotten earlier. Even though it had been healed his head still felt tender.

He could hear the sounds of the wildlife around him which grated much less on his nerves then laughter. He watched as some squirrels chased each other around some trees. There was a woodpecker that he could hear off in the distance. He figured the Headquarters were somewhere South of London because even though it was the end of February he only needed a light jacket. Although when it rained, it usually stormed. He walked towards the tree that he had found and had trouble locating it. He felt the sizzle of the boundaries and started looking around for it.

When he finally found it, he pulled himself up into the tree. As he looked around he was again struck by the luck that chance had created the tree. It was like a cave in a tree. On the opening side you could even sit on the very edge and lay back and see the sky because it stuck out. It was perfect to get away from the hustle and bustle of Headquarters.

He crouched down as he heard the crunching of footsteps. He peered over the edge as Annabelle came into view. She came to a stop beside his tree and swore.

"Damn, where did he go?" Draco muffled his chuckle and was going to jump down and scare her when she started talking again. His curiosity held him in place. "Just when I think we're connecting he goes off and disappears. He is so confusing. Sometimes I think he is flirting with me but I can't tell. I've been trying so hard to get him to notice me. Why can't we be more than friends?" Draco was frozen in shock as she walked off still muttering to herself.

_Annabelle likes me? I thought we were just friends; Blaise is the one always flirting with her. She is very pretty though. I think it would be weird though. I just want to stay friends. She's four years older than me too. When we're having fun does she think I'm flirting with her? Maybe I should stop doing that… What does she see in me anyways? Even if it was to happen… She can't be Ginny. Nobody can be Ginny except for Ginny. It's never been as intense as it was with Ginny. Even just touching her makes my skin feel like it's on fire. Nobody has ever drawn me to them like she has. Like a moth to the flame. She always finds a way into my head. She is definitely the flame._

* * *

The next morning after Ginny got breakfast she motioned to Tyler and he followed her out of the Hall. She led him into an empty classroom and turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to make this quick because I have class soon. I don't appreciate what you said last night when you left me at the portrait hole. You assumed that I was dazed by your kiss when I just had a lot on my mind, which is why I walked up to the Tower in the first place. And then 'dream of me'? How much more prat-like can you get? You are an arse Tyler." She stood there fuming and batted his hands away when he extended them.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I'm sorry. I spent all night wondering why I even said that. I was just so nervous and I remembered somebody else saying that. I'm so sorry. Please just forgive me. Give me another chance." He had taken her face in her hands as he was talking and was looking at her so desperately that she nodded. He looked relieved and then softly kissed her. "I'm so sorry." _Damn. I have to get this under control. Just because I don't want to hurt him I let him get away with it. I'm just leading him on though… He has feelings for me but I don't have those same feelings. What do I do?_

She walked to class as her mind was completely focused on what she could possibly do. She knew Demelza was giving her a look when she came in but she ignored it. She took notes diligently in class and was relieved when the bell rang. She packed all her stuff up and bolted to the Astronomy Tower. _I probably just pissed Demelza off but I need to think. _Ginny took a seat on one of the ledges and looked out over the grounds. She could see the lake and the forest from the high ledge. She pulled the magical parchment out of her pocket thinking it was probably a bad idea. She saw that what she had previously written had disappeared. She pulled out a quill and put the tip to the parchment before hesitating. _This is dumb. He obviously won't answer, he hasn't yet. He probably is dead and the other parchment is burned to bits in his Manor. But… I'm betting that if his burned… then so would this one._ She then scribbled a letter onto the parchment thinking it would probably never be read by anyone.

**I'm probably really dumb for continuing to write on this, considering that you are probably dead. But, I needed to talk to someone. Because this guy keeps coming on to me and I let him kiss me, but I'm not sure I should lead him on like this. He's nice enough but it's just not like that for me. Kissing him is bland and boring. Like kissing in black and white when you know it should be like Technicolor, like a cheap imitation. I'm probably a horrible person for thinking that. You would probably agree if you were here, actually you would probably be going and beating his arse. I probably need to tell him that it just isn't working for me, but I don't want to hurt him. Maybe we can still be friends. I know I'm just venting my feelings to someone who can't answer me. But it helped me put down my thoughts. But, I can't talk to an empty parchment forever. We have fun together, maybe it can work.**


	14. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only wish I did.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been in the middle of moving and starting college again. Hopefully a new chapter will appease you. So read on my dear readers. There's a new POV in this chapter so I started labeling them. Let me know what you think!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

Chapter 13- Surprises

•Iris's POV•

Iris rolled over in bed and wished that whoever was making a racket would stop. It took her a minute to wake up and realize that the crashes were coming from Draco's room. She ran into the hallway and listened at the door. She could hear things crashing and curses flying and Draco cussing. There was a huge crash and it all went quiet. She opened the door slowly and saw that her brother's room was completely trashed. Draco was on his knees in the middle of it staring at the floor. His clothes were all over the place, all of his furniture was in pieces, there were shards of glass everywhere, and the ceiling fan hung from a wire. She walked over to Draco and put her arms around him. _What is going on? Did he do this? _Then, almost as if he had read her mind, he answered her.

"Yes, I did it", he whispered.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to storm out of here and go hurt someone." Iris was shocked by his words and moved so she could see his face. There was absolute fury in his eyes.

"Why would you do that?" _What could possibly have made him this mad? I think he is going to come unhinged. _

"I'm going to hurt Tyler." _Who is Tyler? _Draco's face went from murderous to pained so fast that Iris was mind boggled. _He looks so hurt. Like his favorite puppy was killed by his best friend. Like someone died._

Draco explained saying, "This guy is getting under my skin. And now, he's moving in on my girl."

"How do you know?" Draco handed her a slightly crumpled parchment that had a loopy handwriting scrawled across it. She knew it wasn't Draco's because his was small and neat.

**I'm probably really dumb for continuing to write on this, considering that you are probably dead. But, I needed to talk to someone. Because this guy keeps coming on to me and I let him kiss me, but I'm not sure I should lead him on like this. He's nice enough but it's just not like that for me. Kissing him is bland and boring. Like kissing in black and white when you know it should be like Technicolor, like a cheap imitation. I'm probably a horrible person for thinking that. You would probably agree if you were here, actually you would probably be going and beating his arse. I probably need to tell him that it just isn't working for me, but I don't want to hurt him. Maybe we can still be friends. I know I'm just venting my feelings to someone who can't answer me. But it helped me put down my thoughts. But, I can't talk to an empty parchment forever. We have fun together, maybe it can work.**

"Is this from her?" _She must really like him, still writing to him even though he might be dead. Or love him..._ Draco nodded as he watched her.

"You don't have to worry about this Tyler character", said Iris as she handed the letter back to him.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Because she is in love with you, you prat!" _Boys are so dumb._

"You don't know that. You don't even know her."

"I don't have to. I know what she wrote you. Ok, look here. Kissing him is bland when you know it could be Technicolor. I'm assuming you've kissed her? I thought so. She is basically saying that it's nothing like being with you. It isn't working for her blah blah blah she can't talk to an empty parchment forever, you would beat his arse. She misses you!"

She laughed at the shocked look on his face and got up to leave. _Silly boys._

* * *

•Draco's POV•

Draco gawked after his sister as she left his room. He looked around his room and shook his head at the mess he had made. He ruffled his hair before standing up and moving to fix everything. Someone knocked on the door and before Draco could answer Blaise barged in. He stopped right after walking in and just stared at the damage.

"When she said you destroyed your room I didn't think completely. What happened? You don't go this berserk without a reason", said Blaise as he tried to get over his shock. Draco just shook his head and waved his wand and started to fix things. After a minute Blaise joined him and the room was soon put back to normal. Blaise just sat down and Draco knew he was waiting for an explanation.

"Well?"

"Here", said Draco as he handed Blaise the parchment. Draco watched as Blaise read it, his face showing the curiosity.

"She really cares for you Draco. I don't know how you did it", said Blaise as he handed the letter back to Draco. Blaise just shook his head and left the room leaving Draco staring after him.

"What the hell?" Draco just shook his head as he spoke to himself. "Has everyone gone bloody mad? She is talking about seeing another guy. Nobody seems to see that. I'm losing her." Draco flung himself on his bed and fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

•Ginny's POV•

It had been a couple weeks since the last time that Tyler had kissed her and he had resorted to just walking her to her classes. _At least he isn't forcing himself on me or anything. Some handholding never hurt anyone, except everyone assumes more. It's not that big of a deal though._

"Earth to Ginny, we have to organize this party before Demelza comes back", said Colin as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Alright Colin ok. We have mostly everything covered anyways; we will just have to go get Butterbeers and food from Hogsmeade." They were in the middle of planning for Demelza's birthday that was tonight. "I can get a hold of it; I didn't spend all that time with Fred and George and not learn anything." Colin just nodded as he checked it off the list.

"Ginny, we have the right date right? April 17th? She would never forgive us if we got it wrong."

"Trust me Colin, it's the right day", said Ginny as she tried to keep from laughing at Colin's worried expression. Demelza and he had been dating for just over a month and he was terrified to mess it up. "Now, you have to keep her occupied for the rest of the day. Do not let her come back to the common room until we let you know it's ready."

Colin just nodded as he walked out of the portrait hole to intercept her. He had planned a picnic and was going to keep her down by the lake all afternoon. Ginny placed an alarm spell on the door and got to work. After a while she had recruited quite the number of helpers. Harry and Hermione were on their way down to the lake when Ginny put them to work hanging the sign and the streamers. Dean and Seamus had come back from the Quidditch Pitch and got put to work as well.

In another hour she left Hermione in charge and took Harry and his Invisibility Cloak to go get supplies. They had just reached the passageway that led to the basement of Honeydukes cellar when Harry stopped her.

"How did you know about this Ginny?"

"I didn't grow up with Fred and George completely oblivious Harry", said Ginny as she laughed at him. "I probably knew about it before you did." Harry just looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face as he followed her into the passageway. They bought some cases of Butterbeers while the man at the desk gave them odd looks. He knew they should probably be in school but was still going to sell to them. They were cracking up when they re-entered the passageway.

"Did you see his face?!" Harry was doubled over and had a hand on the wall to support himself. Ginny was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"He didn't know whether to sell to us or turn us in!"

They had to take a minute to catch their breath and let Harry gather the cases of Butterbeer and carry them back to them common room. Once they dropped them off under the care of Hermione, they headed down to the kitchens to get some food. Ginny walked in and was almost stampeded by a little elf trying to tackle Harry.

"Harry Potter, Dobby has missed you! I is so glad you have come to see us." Ginny laughed as she understood, she had heard the stories about the little house elf.

"Hello Dobby. We came to get some food for my friend's party", he said as he hugged the little elf.

"Dobby would be happy to help you and Miss Wheezy!" He bowed so low that one of the little hats he was wearing fell off. Ginny giggled as Dobby bowed to her and kissed her hand. "We will bring it to the magnificent gold and scarlet common room", said Dobby as he grinned wildly. "Would you like some cakes while you wait?"

Ginny laughed out loud when Harry nodded enthusiastically. By the time they left he had a whole plateful with him. By the time they returned to the common room, Dobby had a whole regiment of elves being directed. Hermione was trying to talk to them but they were steadfastly ignoring her. _She just won't let that go. They don't want to be free._

When they had finally finished up Ginny left last minute instructions to everyone in the common room and went to find Demelza. She found them coming in the door and ran up to Demelza and grabbed her arm.

"DEMI! Hermione needs us! She's having a crisis about Harry and won't come out of her room", said Ginny as she pulled Demelza's arm to lead her to the common room. She winked at Colin as the three of them took off. When they reached the common room Ginny accidentally banged on the wall before telling the portrait the password. She let Demelza go first and heard the screams from the common room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEMELZA!"

Ginny laughed as she saw Demelza just staring at everyone in shock before she turned to Ginny and glared at her.

"There's nothing wrong with Hermione is there?"

"Nope, she's fine."

"You had me worried."

"Sorry love."

Ginny hugged Demelza before pushing her in the direction of everyone waiting for her. Everyone was patting her on the back and hugging her to congratulate her on another year past. Ginny was just watching when she felt someone come up behind her and whirled around to almost smack faces with Tyler. He caught her to keep her from falling.

"Whoa Ginny. Careful there, we don't want you falling."

"You scared me Tyler. Don't sneak up on me like that! How did you even get in here?"

"Colin let me in so that I could come see you."

Tyler grabbed her hand as she turned around to find Colin watching them from where he was standing with Demelza. He winked at her and put an arm around Demelza. Ginny looked down at her and Tyler's entwined hands and looked up to see Tyler smiling at her. _He's such a sweet guy, so why does this just not feel right? He hasn't tried to push me at all. He's completely happy to go at my speed._

She realized she had been staring at him while she was thinking and blushed. They found a seat and just started talking about things. They had been sitting there for a while when Colin came up with Demelza in tow.

"Hey Tyler! How did you get here?" asked Demelza as she hugged him.

"Colin let me in. Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thank you. I'm glad you're here for Ginny, she's my girl."

Ginny just gaped at Demelza as she rambled on. Colin saw the strange look on Ginny's face and interrupted.

"Ginny, I want to challenge you to another Firewhiskey Challenge. I think I've got it in the bag this time."

"Bring it on Colin!"

Colin went upstairs to grab a bottle of Firewhiskey while some other Gryffindors sat up a table. Ginny pulled Tyler up and went to sit in one of the chairs. By the time Colin came back down, a crowd had gathered to wait for the show. Colin set up four shots for the each of them and sat down across from her. Ginny just grinned at him before looking up at Harry who was going to be the judge this time.

He held up one finger saying, "Shot number one and go." Ginny and Colin clinked glasses before downing it. Harry just nodded before holding up a second finger. After the third and fourth shot he made them walk to the fireplace and back. When both of them made it back he poured them four more shots each.

"Wow Colin, you're keeping up", said Ginny as she winked at him.

"You know it sweetheart."

"Better not flirt with me handsome, Tyler might get jealous."

At that point Tyler, who was playing along, fixed a mock glare on Colin. He flexed his muscles and everybody laughed.

"Ooh, your boyfriend is so scary Gin."

Harry cut in at that point saying, "Shot five please!" Ginny was actually glaring at Colin for his last comment and had her arms crossed.

"Ginny, if you don't take the shot I win."

Ginny flipped him the bird while downing the shot to everyone's laughter. Demelza was rolling on the ground in laughter at the antics between her best friend and her boyfriend. By the seventh shot they were unsteady on their feet as they walked back and forth. Two more shots and Harry had them walk again. Ginny had almost made it back when she got hit by a dizzy spell and would have went face-first into the table except that Tyler stepped forward and caught her. Colin didn't realize until he looked around and saw Ginny in Tyler's arms.

"What- I WON! Now we're even Ginny!"

Ginny just nodded as she tried to overcome her dizziness. She felt someone pick her up and carry her. A minute or two later she was being laid down in her bed. She grabbed at the person to stop them from leaving and realized it was a guy that had brought her up. _How did they get past the staircase?_ She held on to them as her dizziness and realized it was Tyler.

Before she could even think about it, she pulled his head to her and kissed him. His arms went around her as he kissed her back. He lowered her to the mattress as she pulled him closer to her. He was sliding his hands up her shirt when Demelza busted through the door and stunned Tyler.

"Ginny! What are you doing? You're so drunk!"

"I dunno", said Ginny as she slurred her words and dropped her head back to her pillow. She passed out and the last thing she saw was Demelza reviving Tyler and yelling at him.

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since Demelza's birthday party and Ginny had forgiven Tyler for taking what he could get. _I was the one who kissed him, it's not his fault. I don't know why I even kissed him. At least it was a nice guy like Tyler and not Dean who just wants to sleep with me._

Tyler had sent her chocolates and flowers and barely touched her trying to get back Demelza's approval. She had yelled at him for a while that night after Ginny had passed out. She had told Ginny about it the next day.

"_Ginny he shouldn't have let you. You were drunk and he knew that!"_

"_But Demelza, it was my fault. I kissed him. He was just responding."_

"_It doesn't matter. You were drunk. He should have put you down and then left. That's what a gentleman would do! That's what I told him last night. He should be treating you like a princess, Gryffindor's princess. He doesn't deserve you", said Demelza as she ranted on. Ginny just laid her head on her desk as she was still feeling the effects of the night before._

Ginny had forgiven him when he had found her the next day at the Gryffindor table, but Demelza just glared at him and wouldn't talk to him. He spent the next couple weeks being the perfect gentleman but Ginny knew he would get tired of it soon. The Ravenclaw- Gryffindor Quidditch match was also coming up the next week and Ginny knew they would be facing off against each other. They had been practicing and practicing because they knew that when the beat Ravenclaw they would win the Quidditch Cup. Catching that snitch was all that stood between them and victory.

Harry had been working with her after practices to help her hone her skills. Ginny knew that next year she would go back to the Chaser position but she loved that. Being a Chaser is what she wants to do. She would leave the Seeking to Harry.

The last couple weeks Ginny and Tyler had been taunting each other about the game but it was all just fun. They knew they would still be friends or whatever they were no matter what happened.

When the day finally came, Ginny was nervous as it would be her first time and probably her only time being a Seeker and knew the game depended on her. It was the middle of May so the weather was perfect. It was just warm with a slight breeze and every now and then a cloud would pass in front of the sun. Ginny as acting captain shook hands with the seventh year captain who looked her up and down as he tried to break her hand. _Ugh, he's checking me out in front of everyone. Probably thinking about me naked too. That's so wrong._ Ginny flew up next to Tyler and took her starting positions. They both listened as Luna announced the players.

Tyler flew over and held out his hand saying, "Good luck Ginny." Ginny shook his hand before steadying her broom.

"How about we make this interesting and make a bet Tyler?"

Tyler looked at her and grinned before nodding.

"What are you thinking Ginny?"

"Well, I know you've wanted to ask me out for a while."

"Yes but what does that have to do with the game?"

"Well if you win, you can. If I win, you have to wait until I say it's ok."

He looked surprised but then a confident grin came across his face. "You're on Weasley." While they were talking the game had started and they hadn't realized it until they Heard Luna.

"The two seekers seem to be having a conversation and ignoring the game. Probably discussing a future date since Tyler and Ginny are going out." Ginny whipped around and glared at Luna before gaining some altitude to search for the Snitch. She pushed Tyler to the back of her mind and started circling. She also watched her team, as she had begun to think of it, play magnificently. Ron was not letting in a single goal and the Chasers scored three times in the first five minutes. Demelza was working well with them and hadn't dropped a pass yet. _I can't believe we never knew how good of a player she was until this summer. _

Tyler saw the Snitch first and Ginny raced to catch up with him. She was using Harry's Firebolt so it the fastest in the Pitch. When they got even of one another they started elbowing back and forth. Ginny pushed Tyler a little too hard and he almost ran into the stands. In that split second, the Snitch disappeared.

The next time the Snitch appeared, Ginny was the only one who saw it. She began to fly after it and some Ravenclaw Chasers flew in front of her breaking her line of view and it disappeared again.

The Snitch didn't appear again until almost two more hours had been played. It was getting dark and the players were getting tired. Gryffindor was up 250- 190 and Tyler and Ginny were flying side by side in circles around the Pitch. They had been doing it for a while until Ginny had a thought. _Maybe the Snitch is smarter than we think. We've been flying the same way for a while. It could be on the opposite side of the Pitch moving in the same direction. _Ginny turned around leaving a confused Tyler flying in the other direction. Ginny backtracked in her circle until she began to think she was wrong. But then, she spotted it. It was flying straight towards her just like she predicted.

She reached out to grab it but it sensed her and turned. She turned to follow it and got hit in the side by a Bludger. She felt her ribs crack but kept flying through the pain. She could barely hear Luna through the rushing in her ears.

"Ginny Weasley got hit by a Bludger but is still going. I think she's spotted the Snitch. That's one strong girl."

Ginny smiled at Luna's words before again concentrating. She was almost there and stretching out her arm caused her side to hurt. She gave one last effort and felt her fingers close over the Snitch.

"She's done it! She caught the Snitch. Gryffindor wins 330-220! They win the House Cup!"

As soon as Ginny landed, Madame Pomfrey immediately started casting spells to heal her ribs which were apparently broken. She heard Madame Pomfrey scolding her about continuing to play.

"I had to catch it. I couldn't let Tyler win."

"You know Ginny you don't have to hurt yourself to keep me from asking you out", said Tyler as he appeared behind her.

"Holy shit Tyler, stop creeping up on me! You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"It's a good thing Madame Pomfrey is right here", he said as he winked at her. He grabbed her hand and patiently waited for Madame Pomfrey to finish healing her. _He's never going to back off. He's just lost the House Cup and holding hands with the Seeker who ruined it for them. His team is glaring daggers at him and he doesn't even care._ It wasn't long before one of his teammates came over and dragged him away by the arm and yelling at him for not catching the Snitch. When Ginny was finally healed she was swept up in her brothers arms and put on his shoulders.

Professor Dumbledore came over with the trophy and started a speech. "Ladies and Gentleman, We are so lucky to have seen such a show. This years competition was not as close as expected but nevertheless a good game. The trophy goes to the team with the youngest stand in captain. Let me present your Quidditch Cup champions, the Gryffindors!" At that point, he handed the trophy up to Ginny and she lifted it above her head. The crowd erupted into cheers and she smiled at all of it. When she got down from the shoulders of Ron, Harry came over and hugged her before clapping her on the back.

"Congrats Ginny! You did it!"

"Never could have done it without you Harry", she said as she grinned at him. She couldn't say much else before the crowd swept her towards the Common Room where Ginny knew there was probably a party going to be had.

* * *

•Draco's POV•

Draco was sitting outside under the stars when Blaise came out and sat beside him.

"Hey mate, I've been looking for you. Arthur Weasley came in earlier and updated about Hogwarts." _Ginny. _At that Draco sat up and looked at Blaise expectantly who was smirking and pretending to look at the stars. He waited a minute before asking the question he wanted to ask.

"And?!"

"Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup", said Blaise as he grimaced at the thought.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ginny was the stand in captain for the Gryffs. She took a Bludger to the ribs and broke a bunch of them but still kept playing and caught the Snitch."

"Of course." _She has no sense of self protection. To get hurt and keep playing just to win. _

"Don't give me that Draco; you would do the same thing just to beat Potter. She was playing against Tyler and they apparently had a bet on it."

"I hate that guy. I'm glad she beat him."

"Potter was out for attacking Goyle and got caught."

"What a dumbass", remarked Draco as he laid back down in the grass no longer interested in the news. He wasn't paying attention and realized that Blaise was still talking to him.

"What?"

"Jeez Draco, would you pay attention?"

"Sorry, but what were you saying?"

"I was saying that they think there is going to be an attack on Hogwarts sometime soon. We're to go there immediately with the team if anything happens." Blaise and Draco had been teamed up with Moody, Annabelle, and three other Order members. Kavan was twenty and had joined when his family was killed by Death Eaters. Ramsey was Annabelle's cousin and had joined the Order with her. Tessa became the last member of their team when she defected from America because she was being hunted.

"An attack on Hogwarts? Shouldn't we warn them?"

"Dumbledore knows mate."

"But what about the students?" _I have to tell Ginny, I can't let her get hurt. I can't just stand here and do nothing._

"Calm down, mate. We can be summoned in minutes. If anything were to happen the whole Order would be there immediately, even the Weasley brothers that are out of country. This is why you should go to the meetings, so that you don't freak out on me like this."

"Shut up Blaise."

"Yes sir, Slytherin prince sir." Draco reached out to slap him upside the head but Blaise was already moving. Draco jumped to his feet and tackled him to the ground. In seconds, he had Blaise pinned underneath him.

"Say Uncle."

"Fine fine, you win! Now let me up!" The two of them were chuckling and sprawled out in the grass when Annabelle found them.

"What are you two chuckleheads doing?"

"Nothing", they chimed at the same time.

"Like I believe that. They're thinking about stationing us at Hogsmeade so we're closer to the castle in case of an attack, because of course Moody volunteered us."

All three of them groaned as she sat down with them. They knew that meant hiding in a hotel room for the two boys instead of roaming around the land the Order had under control.

"But then we could disguise ourselves and wander around in the shops. The twins opened a shop there", said Blaise as he thought about it.

"Too bad there's no Hogsmeade visits", said Draco. Blaise looked at him knowingly while Annabelle just looked confused.

"Why?"

Draco turned to Annabelle to answer. "To terrorize Potter." Blaise just smirked at Draco knowing he was lying.

"But Harry Potter is on our side isn't he?"

"He's still stuck up and not deserving of all the glory you people heap upon him. He just thinks that because everyone adores him then he can get away with anything." Annabelle just sat there and looked at him while he ranted about Harry.

"You're crazy Draco", she said as she got up and walked back into the house. That sent Draco and Blaise into hysterics.

"Potter has a girlfriend already Annabelle", he yelled after her. She turned around to flip him the bird and he saw the pain in her eyes as she looked at him. That quickly stopped his laughter and he turned to look at Blaise who had caught it as well. Blaise just nodded at him and Draco got up to go after her. He caught up to her just in time to see her slam her door. He went and knocked on the door and heard her muffled reply.

"Annabelle, come on let me in. Come on, I'm not going away until you let me in."

He waited for a couple minutes and was about to give in when she opened the door. He walked in and turned to ask her what was wrong when she stepped in to hug him. She was crying into his neck and he was just awkwardly patting her on the back. _What the hell is going on here? Was it something I said?_

"Look Annabelle, I'm sorry if it was something I said. I didn't mean to imply there was something between you and Potter. I was just joking." She mumbled into his shirt and he didn't catch it so he just waited for her to explain herself.

"I just didn't like you implying that I was in love with someone else."

"I was just joking Annabelle."

"You still said it."

"As a joke! Why does it bother you this much?"

She pulled back and put her hands on his shoulders as she looked at him. She was a tall women so she was just a little shorter than Draco himself. She searched his eyes for a minute before pulling him close and putting her lips to his. _Oh. _Draco was shocked and pulled back from her.

"Annabelle-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Can you leave?"

Draco left and when he looked back he knew she was crying again. _I can't believe that just happened. She kissed me and then kicked me out. There's just something messed up about that._

He wandered back to his room and saw Blaise sitting on his bed.

"Hey mate, did you find her?"

"Yeah she was in her room."

"And? What happened back there? One minute we were joking around and the next she looked like she was going to cry?"

"She was crying."

"Why?"

"Because I made the joke about her and Potter. It upset her because she likes me and doesn't want me to think that she likes someone else. Then, she kissed me."

Blaise's jaw dropped open and he just stared at Draco. "She kissed you?"

"Yeah, and then she just kicked me out before I could say anything. Women are just so complicated."

"Is she a good kisser?"

"Seriously Blaise? That's what you ask here? And I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"I was too surprised she was kissing me! By the time I got over it she was done!"

"That's so wrong." Blaise just shook his head as he got up and walked to the door. He turned to say something but apparently thought better of it before turning around and leaving the room. Draco fell asleep to the sound of crickets chirping outside.

The next evening Draco was just finished working out and showering when Annabelle burst into his room looking frantic. She stopped to gawk because all Draco was wearing was a pair of jeans.

"Look Annabelle, we need to talk", he said as he pulled on a shirt.

"No time to talk." What Annabelle said next chilled Draco to the bone and got him moving.

"Hogwarts is under attack."


	15. Seeing Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Dearest readers,**

**I'm back to just Ginny and Draco's point of views because I don't really like writing for more than them. Let me know if you liked it and if I should continue. I hope this will appease some of you that have been begging me to put them back together. They say, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." This chapter has been one of the hardest to write because it was hard to choose how Ginny would react to Draco showing back up when he is supposed to be dead. I wrote several versions before I could decide. Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully I can appease you with a new chapter. **

**Review, Review, Review!**

**(lots of reviews encourage more chapters to be written)**

Chapter 14-

Ginny groaned as she sat up in her bed regretting her decision to stay up and party to celebrate the Gryffindor victory. She had barely gotten any sleep and now an owl was tapping on her window. She reluctantly rolled out of bed to open the window and the owl flew in to land on her bedside table. She instantly recognized it as Fred and George's owl.

**Dearest Gin-Gin,  
****We heard that you upheld the Weasley honor and won Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup. We are so very happy that you could follow in our footsteps. Harry should step down and let you be Captain at the rate you're going. Hoping we get to see you soon!  
****The Masters of Chaos, the Princes of Pranks,  
****Gred and Forge**

_Wow…. They never captained a team. Following in their footsteps my arse. _Ginny pulled out some parchment to write them back immediately.

**To your royal troublemakers,  
****I am most definently NOT following in your footsteps as you have never ever captained a team to victory. You just did what the captain told you to do. Therefore I am obviously above you. And another thing, you guys should work on a hangover cure that also turns your hair colors, or gives you extra fingers or something. Another way to mess with someone who is completely pissed.  
****Your number one idea generator and your favorite sibling,  
****Ginny**

Ginny giggled as she finished writing the letter and gave it back to the owl to take back to them. While she was writing letters she had an idea and pulled out a couple more pieces of parchment. The first letter she wrote was to Demetri since she never wrote him back.

**Demetri,  
****I'm sorry it has been so long since I have written you a letter. It's been so busy practicing for the Quidditch game, which we won, and are now champions. Hail the Gryffindors! By quite a large amount too. We even got Demelza to play with us (and she's fantastic!) How is your tour going? You'll have to tell me about it! And of course if you have met a lovely young lady yet! Give everyone my love!  
****Ever yours,  
****Ginny**

**Mum and Dad,  
****We won the Cup yesterday if Ron hasn't told you yet! It was such a long game but we won in the end. The Snitch kept disappearing on me until I outsmarted it and figured out its game. Those things are smarter than we give them credit for. We won 330-220. Ravenclaw and Tyler never stood a chance. I hope everything is going good for dad at work and I can't wait to see you when we come home.  
****All my love,  
****Ginny**

Ginny sat the two letters on her desk to let the ink dry and curled back up in her bed to try to get some sleep. She would mail the letters later, it was too far to walk to the Owlery right this minute. She fell asleep for a couple hours until Demelza, who had been drinking, woke her up asking for a hangover cure. Ginny sat her down before dumping the solution down Demelza's throat.

She saw the letters and picked them up to carry to the owlery. She saw Ron on the way down who gave her a letter to send home with hers. When she got back from sending the letters she stopped in the Great Hall for some food. She grabbed some extra food to take up to Demelza and wrapped it up.

When she got back to the girls dorm she woke Demelza saying, "Wake up! I've brought you some food. You need to eat something." Demelza just groaned at her so Ginny ripped all the covers off of her bed.

"What the bloody hell Ginny?"

"Eat this food and then you can go back to sleep!"

"Fine."

Demelza grudgingly ate the food while she glared at Ginny. When she finished she grabbed her blankets and went back to sleep. Since there were no classes that day Ginny got back in her bed as well.

* * *

BOOM.

Ginny shot up as she felt the rumble of the castle. She saw the other girls waking up with wide eyes and grabbed her wand from where it lay beside her. She ran down to the Common Room in time to see Professor McGonagall rush in.

"Hogwarts is under attack! Prefects make sure anyone under fifth year stays in this dorm. If you are fifth year or older you may join us in defending the castle. We don't know how the Death Eaters got in but they're everywhere." She then rushed out of the Common Room. Everyone looked at each other and Hermione started giving Orders.

"Dean, Seamus, make sure no one leaves here. Everyone but the upper classmen should get up in the dorms. Anyone left here should guard the portrait hole and make sure no one gets in. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and I are going to go help the professors." Everyone nodded accepting their leadership and did as they were told. She beckoned everyone she had named over to her. Once they gathered around she spoke again.

"Dean, Seamus, I'm sorry to leave you here but someone needs to protect the younger kids." They nodded that they understood and moved around the furniture in the Common Room to give them the advantage. Colin started to help them and motioned that he would help.

Demelza came over saying, "I'm coming too."

"You need to stay here and help the boys", said Hermione as she waved her off.

"No, if Ginny goes then I go."

Hermione looked flabbergasted and stared where Harry nodded an ok. They left the Common Room in a group and watched out for Death Eaters. They came across several of them on the staircase and took them down in minutes.

When they made it down to the Great Hall and the foyer, Death Eaters were everywhere. They lost Harry in the mess and didn't have a chance to find him as they were instantly attacked.

Demelza and Ginny made a great team and complimented each other well. Not a Death Eater got through their defenses. Some of the older students from other houses were helping but it was mostly teachers against Death Eaters.

Minutes into the fight the doors burst open and Order members poured in. Ginny recognized some of them but most were unfamiliar faces. She saw Blaise across the room and he looked up just in time to see her. He winked at her and caused her shield to waver but stayed up.

Soon he was swept out of sight as the two girls moved their fight up onto the staircases. They had just stunned another Death Eater when Ginny saw him. Her shield completely collapsed in shock and Demelza had to cover her._ He's alive. That bastard, he could have said something. He looks so much better, healthier. _His hair had darkened to an almost normal shade of blonde and his skin had been tanned by the sun so he was no longer pale. He was almost unrecognizable and she wouldn't have known if they hadn't locked eyes. She couldn't decipher the look in his eyes because it was gone in a second. He had to tear his eyes away because a Death Eater started firing spells at him.

"Ginny! Now is not the time to gawk at hot strangers. Pull yourself together please", screamed Demelza as she shook Ginny. Ginny saw the spell coming at Demelza's back and had barely enough time to put up a shield.

"I'm fine I'm fine!"

They had just stunned the last Death Eater they had found when Snape ran through the crowd followed by a crowd of Death Eaters. No one had time to react before they were out the doors. Harry was sprinting behind them trying to catch up and screaming at Snape. The fighting had all but stopped when she caught sight of him again. He was helping other Order members tie up the remaining Death Eaters and was oblivious to her watching him.

Ginny was sure that he had grown taller and broader since the last time she had seen him. The tight blue shirt he was wearing just helped to outline his body which was obviously in shape. His hair looked even better now that it looked more natural and was swept over his eyes as he worked. Demelza came up to her and saw that she was staring at him again and chuckled.

"So you've taken quite a liking to this unknown hot guy. You haven't taken your eyes off of him yet. Although I can understand why, he's absolutely gorgeous. Anybody would love to stare at him, including me." At that Ginny's eyes snapped to Demelza and she almost fell over laughing. "Hey girl, I'm just kidding", she said as she held her hands up.

"I know who he is."

"Who? Wait, don't look now, but he's headed straight towards you." Ginny, of course, turned to look and sure enough he was heading her way. He was looking straight at her and looked determined. _Sexy as hell._ He was about halfway there when a girl intercepted him and hugged him. _Who is she? _He stopped to talk to her because every time he moved to leave she would put a hand on his arm or hand and stop him. _What the hell?_

"Earth to Ginny. Who is he?"

"It's Draco", she said as she turned and walked away. Demelza's jaw dropped open as she looked at him again and realized it was true.

Ginny was walking towards the Astronomy Tower just knowing that she had to get away. From the fight, from him, and from everyone else. _He's back. He just waltzes in, in the middle of a freaking battle. Before he can even get to me he's got some bimbo hanging all over him already. Why does he have to be such a magnet to them? _She had reached the Tower and sat down on the balcony and stared up at the stars. During the battle it had grown dark and it was a beautiful night. The stars shined brightly and no clouds were covering them. _Draco, of course. The closest constellation would remind me of him. It's not even fair. He's always there, in the back of my head. I knew he wasn't dead. Why didn't he ever say anything? Or send me something? _

She could see some commotion going on below and stood up to look down. People were all over the courtyard and picking up broken bricks. _At least I got away before they recruited for the clean up team. I bet he got caught up in it. _

That very second she heard the door creak but didn't move because she knew who it was. She could feel him standing behind her. She knew he was standing right behind her and yet he was saying nothing. Ginny sighed before she started talking.

"Go away Draco. Leave me alone." Again he stood there just saying nothing. Ginny started to get mad and spun around to see him watching her. His head was cocked to the side and he was just looking at her. "What? Why are you staring at me? You've been gone and dead for months now! You can't just waltz back in like this!" She was yelling at him by now and he was still staring at her which infuriated her even more. He just nodded and turned around to leave which shocked her. When he turned around again she was sure her jaw was hanging wide open.

"I'm sorry Ginny", he said as he turned and disappeared out of the door. Ginny stood there confused for a couple minutes until she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and collapsed to the ground. _What did I do?_ Her head was in her hands when she heard someone else come through the door. Her wand came up and she couldn't tell who it was through the tears in her eyes.

"Ginny it's just me, Tyler", said the person as they put their hands up. "I was just coming to make sure you were ok."

Ginny relaxed and dropped her head back down knowing he wasn't a threat. He came over to sit beside her and rubbed her back while she cried. He had just pulled her into his arms when Ginny knew it was going to go bad because the door swung open again.

"Get away from her right now."

Ginny looked up to see gray eyes as cold as steel as Draco glared at Tyler. Tyler got up and pushed Ginny behind him and stood face to face with Draco.

"Get lost man. This is none of your business", said Tyler as he pushed Draco in the chest.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Dawson."

Ginny knew she would have to step in or they would be fighting so she stepped in between them. She put her hand on both of their chests and pushed them back.

"Stop this right now! Both of you! I don't want you two to fight each other. There is no reason for this. Haven't you had enough fighting for today?" Both guys looked down at the floor as they realized she was right. "Alright then. Glad you can actually see reason. Tyler could you leave? I'll come talk to you later."

"But Ginny-"

"Tyler, please just leave."

"Fine, but you better come find me later."

"Tyler, GO!"

He finally left, glaring at Draco the entire time who was just smirking. When Tyler left Draco turned back to her and the smirk dropped off his face.

"What are you doing Draco?"

"Keeping him away from you. I don't like him at all."

"You don't have any right to do that!" Ginny turned away from him and looked back out over the courtyard. Ginny held her breath as she felt Draco move right up behind her. _What is he doing?_ She got goose bumps as she felt his fingers trail up her arm. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her close. _Dammit, I'm trying to be mad at him! _She shivered as he whispered into her ear.

"No right? When I've been waiting months just to see you again?"

"Draco, that's not my fault! You're the one who disappeared without even a word!"

"I had to be dead! So that Voldemort wouldn't come kill me!"

"I never would have told anyone!"

"That's beside the point!"

"Beside the point? BESIDE THE POINT? What is your point here? That I'm not trustworthy?" Ginny started getting mad as Draco kept trying to calm her down, but the irritation she had felt for the past few months was coming out. She pulled herself away from him and turned to face him.

"No no."

"What then Draco?"

"I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. It was orders straight from Mad-Eye!"

"Just one little sign or letter would have hurt anybody. I kept the special parchment with me all the time! You could have trusted me!"

"I do trust you Ginny."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it! Pretending to be dead for months. Do you know how hard it was for me? Not even knowing? Me, Ginny Weasley, wondering what the bloody hell happened to a Malfoy!"

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me? It's been five months!"

"You think it's any easier for me? Having to read what you wrote and not being allowed to answer? Not being able to do anything while you cozied up to this Tyler blo-" He hadn't even finished when Ginny's slap caught him across the face. She watched as a handprint reddened on his face while he just stared at her.

"Don't you ever say that again. I thought you were dead Draco; I wasn't here to wait on you. He has been here for me. I'm done here." She started towards the door and Draco finally moved and reached for her arm.

"Ginny, wait-"

She whirled around before he could catch her saying, "Stop! Everytime he was there, I wished it was you. But you weren't here."

"And I'm sorry! But I'm here now!"

"Maybe it's too late." When Ginny saw his face drop, she turned around and left the Tower. She stalked back to the Gryffindor Common Room where she found Tyler waiting for her outside the portrait. He was slumped against the wall next to the Fat Lady with his legs sprawled out and his eyes closed. Ginny walked up to him quietly and kicked his foot making him jump. His eyes popped open but he relaxed when he saw it was just Ginny. He jumped up and hugged her before stepping back and speaking.

"What happened back there? Where did he come from? Why did he care what was happening?"

"Tyler, I can't answer those questions."

"Why not?"

"Goodnight Tyler." She then said the password and entered the Common Room leaving Tyler there with his mouth hanging open. She wandered in and found Demelza occupying the same armchair as Colin. She immediately went to rain on their parade and sat down on top of both of them.

"Ginny, get off", yelled Colin as he was crushed beneath the weight of two people. Ginny refused and continued to sit there. "Where have you been anyways?"

Ginny stiffened at Colin's question and stood up. "Don't be a baby, we're not that heavy. And I needed some time alone." Ginny started to go towards the staircase towards her room when Demelza grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the table in the corner of the room. Colin stayed in the chair and just glared at them from across the room.

"Ginny what happened? Tyler has been sitting outside for a while now", she whispered to Ginny as she searched Ginny's face before continuing. "I know you've been crying, Colin may not have caught on but I'm not stupid." Ginny just sighed before answering.

"Draco walked in while Tyler was trying to make me feel better and they were going to fight, but then I stopped them and sent Tyler back here while I yelled at Draco."

"Why?"

"He expected to come back and find me waiting for him. Then he told me to stay away from Tyler like I was his property."

"But you were waiting on him to come back Ginny, that's why you've been pushing Tyler away isn't it?"

"Oh."

"Ginny sometimes you're so blind to things."

"Shut up Demi."

"Don't worry, he's probably waiting on you."

Ginny just smiled and left her friend to go up to her bed and leave her to her boyfriend. When she pulled back the curtains around her bed, she found a single white rose lying on her pillow. She picked the flower up and held it to her nose and found that it smelled amazing and unlike any other flower. She dropped it as she pulled out the parchment and found two words written across it.

**I'm sorry.**

Ginny felt her heart melt at those two simple words. _Dammit. He's not even here and I've already forgiven him. I'm supposed to be mad. What is happening to me? Nobody should be able to get away that easy. I think I'm going soft. _While Ginny was standing there lost in thought Demelza walked in and read it over Ginny's shoulder.

"Wow Ginny. He's got it for you bad."

"Shut up Demi", said Ginny as she grinned at her friend before climbing into her bed for the night.

* * *

The next morning Draco was sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table with the rest of the Order members still at the castle. They were seated there because Hufflepuff had the least amount of students due to a larger number being sorted into Slytherin than normal. Draco had been talking to Annabelle when Blaise nudged him and pointed to the Gryffindor table. Ginny had just walked in and sat down with her classmates. He stared at her until she looked up and gave him what looked like a hesitant smile. _Well that's a good sign. It's better than her glaring at me._ Annabelle waved a hand in front of his face and pulled his attention back to her. The next time he looked at Ginny, he saw that she had a confused look on her face and cocked her head to the side as if to ask him a question. One of her friends said something to her and Draco waited for her to look back before winking to her. He almost laughed out loud when her cheeks got a little pink but didn't want to tip anyone off to what was going on.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" Draco focused his attention back on Annabelle as she threatened to stab him with her fork. He heard Blaise sniggering from behind him and resisted the urge to kick him.

"Hey now woman, watch where you're waving deadly utensils!"

"It's just a fork, don't be a baby!"

"Until you've been stabbed by one you don't realize how deadly it can be!" A look of shock crossed Annabelle's face as she realized what he was saying.

"A fork, really?" Her voice had dropped and her face looked sad as she spoke. Draco just nodded and looked at her gravely.

"Anything that was within reaching distance of my father was a weapon."

Annabelle just nodded and ate the rest of her meal in silence. Draco knew he had scared her, but his past was full of those kinds of stories. _I'm not ashamed of my past anymore. I don't have to hide what he did to me. It's not my fault if other people can't handle my past._ Draco had just finished eating when Moody came over to the table and ordered all of them outside the Great Hall into an extra classroom. He knew something serious was going on when Moody warded the room before speaking.

"We've figured out how they got into the castle. Some kid took the place of their father and the Death Eaters got in through a Vanishing Cabinet in some sort of magical room."

"Goyle. It has to be."

"Yes Draco, we think so", said Moody as he acknowledged Draco's interruption. "That's how they got in the castle. There was an attempt on the Headmaster's life and it was stopped by me. But now we have another dilemma, there are rumors that some of the escaped Death Eaters are hiding out not far from here in a cave. We're going to go after them and see if we can capture some. We will not be returning here but heading back to headquarters afterwards. You have about half an hour before we leave."

When Draco heard this he hurriedly pulled out his end of the magical parchment and scribbled a note before approaching Moody.

"Sir, since our cover is blown do we continue with you or stay here?"

"Ah yes. Dumbledore spoke to me about that. You and Blaise will still accompany us and will return to the castle for your end of the year exams that you have been studying for. Then we lose you for your last year. If you wanted to see someone you better go quick."

Draco just nodded to Moody before taking off out the room. He only had about twenty minutes left now he figured. He took the end of the corridor at a run and knocked over the person walking there and fell to the ground.

"Ouch Draco. That wasn't necessary at all." Draco just grinned as he realized it was Ginny he had knocked over and looked down into her chocolate orbs. _Her eyes are so beautiful._ He stood up and held out a hand to help her up.

"As much as I would enjoy lying there on top of you, I don't have much time. We're being sent on a mission."

"Already?!" Ginny sounded upset as Draco pulled her into a classroom so they could talk alone.

"Yes, we're leaving soon. Like sometime in the next half hour." He was going to say more but Ginny stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her shoulders and put his chin on top of her head.

"But I just got you back", she said as her voice was muffled against his chest. He pulled her head away from his chest and looked down at her.

"You'll see me again I promise. And this time there's nothing to keep me from writing you." He winked at her as he said it and saw her smile. "Now there's that beautiful smile I've been waiting for." He watched as shock crossed her face and then something else before she grabbed his collar and kissed him. He smiled against her lips as he felt her pulling him down to where she could stand flat footed. He slid his hands to the small of her back and teased the bottom of her shirt with her fingers. He almost groaned as her hands went up to his hair and tugged on it. He had just detached his lips from hers when he was startled.

"Draco, quit kissing her and get your arse down here. Moody is getting impatient." Draco whirled around thinking Blaise was standing there but it was just a silver tiger staring at them. Draco could hear Ginny giggling and turned to glare at her.

"You better get going Drakie-poo, Blaise misses you." Draco just kissed her on the tip of her nose effectively quieting her.

"You'll pay for calling me that, but I have to go." He took off running to the courtyard knowing he was probably going to be yelled at. When he got there he was surprised to see he wasn't even the last there. He just glared at Blaise who laughed at him.

"Sorry Draco, but it's true. I was the only one here at the right time."

"I thought everyone was waiting on me. I ran back here. You could have waited another minute or two."

"I figured I would interrupt before you two got too involved with each other to pay attention to the rest of the world." Draco just nodded as he felt the pouch around his neck get warm. He hurriedly pulled out the parchment to see it.

**Why is it that Blaise always manage to interrupt things?**

Draco just laughed before showing Blaise what she had written. Blaise took the parchment and held out his hand for Draco's quill. _What is he going to say? Might as well let him, he can't copy my handwriting. _He handed over his pen to Blaise as the rest of the Order members finally showed up. Annabelle came over as Blaise finished and handed it back to him. Draco quickly looked at it before adding a note of his own and murmuring the charm.

**To my lovely red haired goddess,  
****It has become my goal in life to interrupt Draco and yourself. The way I see it is that if I have no one to snog, then why should Draco get to! Feel free to introduce me to any of your lovely single friends. Although he is not quite a good kisser as myself if you were wondering.  
****Always yours,  
****Your mocha skinned admirer**

**Ignore him. I'll speak to you soon.  
****More yours than Blaise,  
****Draco **

Annabelle saw him put the parchment away and Draco shook his head telling her not to ask. She just smirked at him before sidling up between the two boys and looping her arms through theirs. They joked around until they received their orders and apparated away.

* * *

Ginny stood there gaping after him when he kissed her nose and ran off. _Did he just really? He really did. This is crazy. He's so different. _She raised her hand to her lips because they were still tingling from where he had kissed her. _If only Blaise wasn't constantly interfering and ruining things. _She giggled and quickly wrote him a note before sprinting to a room the overlooked the courtyard where she could see the gathered Order members. She saw Blaise scribbling on a parchment before handing it to Draco who added something. Ginny realized who they were writing to when she felt the parchment buzz from her pocket. She smiled as she read what they had to say and decided to write back later and looked back up to be instantly irritated.

She saw the blond woman again with her arms looped with both Blaise and Draco's arms and watched as they joked and laughed. _Who is she? I've never seen her before. _Once they walked to the gates and apparated Ginny turned to head back to her dormitory. She hadn't made it very far when Harry and Colin popped up and grabbed either of her arms and frog-marched her into an empty classroom where Hermione and Demelza were waiting. Ginny sighed as she knew she was about to be interrogated.

"Thank you boys", said Demelza as she dismissed them with a little wave. They just patted Ginny on the shoulder as they left the room and Hermione conjured chairs for everyone. "Nice hickey Gin." Ginny put her hand to her neck in surprise only to find Demelza laughing at her.

She narrowed her eyes before saying, "That's a dirty trick Demi."

"I was just guessing in the dark there, so you did see him then?"

"Only for about five minutes before he left."

"He left?!" Ginny was surprised by the simultaneous yell from both of her friends. She just nodded at their shocked expressions.

"They had a mission but I don't know if I'm supposed to know so don't spread it around."

They both nodded looking thoughtful before Demelza spoke again. "He looks even more attractive than he did just a couple months ago. Who would have even thought it was possible?"

Hermione just chuckled as Ginny rolled her eyes at the both of them. Ginny pulled out the parchment to show Demelza what they had just written her. Demelza was laughing at the two boys humor while Hermione was more interested in the magic.

"How did he do this? This is advanced magic!"

"Why Hermione, are you impressed by Draco's talent?"

"No, just surprised he could do this. I don't even know how to do this! Although he has always been on the same level as me with grades so I suppose it's believable."

"Hermione, you are jealous he knows something you don't!"

"A little." Ginny laughed at the blush that spread across her friends face at the admittance. She just hugged her and giggled and soon all three of them were laughing. The last couple of weeks of term before exams passed very quickly with many letter back and forth between Ginny and Draco.

**Dear Draco,  
****Tell my beautifully mocha skinned admirer that he wishes he could get a kiss from me. It's not that easy a thing to get, and don't you even say anything Draco. How did your mission go? I hope you're alright. Since you promised me and everything. It's too bad you couldn't stay here much longer, It was nice while it lasted I guess. Thank you for the flowers by the way.  
****Your favorite redhead,  
****Ginny**

_Red,  
__The mission went off very well, we didn't even have any injuries. It went off without a hitch even though some last minute changes had to be made to our plan. I'm glad to finally be able to write you something back, because the last couple of months have been hell. But also incredibly crazy here at HQ. I've recently found out that I have a sister and she is amazing. I think you would really like her because she reminds me of you sometimes. I'm sure you will meet her eventually seeing as how closely attached your family is to the Order. Oh and by the way congratulations on winning the Cup, but don't get too used to it because Slytherin will win for sure next year. I hope your studying for O.W.L.s is going well.  
__Draco_

**Draco,  
****Since when have you had a sister? What's her name? Tell me all about her! Studying for the examinations is going terribly, the teachers keep piling loads of homework on us. Hermione is helping us study on schedule and that helps but don't tell her that because she is a slave driver! Ordering us around and making us study… I can't wait to meet your long lost sister. Will she be going to Hogwarts?  
****Ginny**

_Ginny,  
__One of the missions we went on this summer, we ended up rescuing her and Dumbledore informed us of her heritage. Her name is Iris and yes, she will be starting her first year of school this next year. She is a lot smarter than she seems when you first meet her, a true Slytherin through and through. I'm sure Granger is being bossy, isn't that who she is? She has been ordering Potter and the less attractive Weasley around since first year. No offense. She would probably throw a fit if she knew I was writing you letters. Cheers.  
__Draco_

**Mr. Pompous Slytherin,  
****I'm glad you have pride in your new sister and old house, but we will continue to keep the Quidditch Cup to the Gryffindor name. You must have a pretty skewed view of Hermione though, she doesn't have to give them orders they just do. And she would not throw a fit! She actually knows along with Demelza. Demi let something slip a while back and Hermione has known since then so there. If you were here I would stick my tongue out at you in rebellion!  
****Forever Gryffindor,  
****Ginny**

_Ginny,  
__You may not want to stick your tongue out at me… You never know what might happen to it.  
__Sincerely,  
__Draco_

**Ooh, I'm cowering in my boots. You're going to have to do a little bit better than that my good sir. You can't do anything about it if you're not here, so… empty threat indeed!  
****Impudently,  
****Red**

_We shall see about that._

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ginny just shook her head as she read the most recent letter Draco had written her. She was sitting on her bed as Demelza was in the bathroom laughing at her.

"Getting all hot and bothered over letters again Ginny?" Ginny just manipulated magic to send orbs of water flying into the bathroom to taunt Demelza. She laughed at her friends protests and stopped before Demelza really got mad. They were taking a break from studying for their exams that were looming on the horizon. They started exams this week and Ginny and Demelza had more exams to take then most of their classmates since they had 11 classes.

"That will teach you to talk Demi."

"Sorry girl, it was too good of an opportunity to miss", said Demelza as she peeked around the doorframe to wink at Ginny.

"Whatever Demi, now stop fixing your hair and let's get back to studying."

"Alright, we just have to make it through this week and then this new celebratory ball we have is coming up." Ginny just grinned because both girls were excited. Dumbledore had announced the day before that the end of year feast was going to be transformed into a Ball to celebrate the victory of the battle and the fact that Hogwarts was still standing. It was a great motivator to get them through all the studying they had to do.

They hadn't gotten back to studying very long when an owl landed on the window sill and started pecking on the window. Ginny quickly rushed to the window to let it in and it landed on her bed and held out its leg. Ginny and Demelza stared at each other because neither recognized the owl. Ginny cautiously went over and took the letter from the owl and it immediately flew out the window.

"Well open it", said Demelza as her curiosity got the better of her. Ginny recognized the handwriting but couldn't place it at that moment.

**Dearest Ginny,  
****And Demelza most likely too,  
****We have gotten wind of a Ball that is going to take place at Hogwarts, and we have been invited to play at it. Thinking of you guys, we immediately said yes. We hope we will get to see you guys there and that your year has gone well as it comes to a close. We're really excited about performing at Hogwarts even though it was very short notice. We all send our love.  
****Demetri and the Band **

Ginny screamed as she read what Demetri had written her and scared Demelza who was waiting for her reaction.

"What?!"

"LOOK AT THIS DEMELZA", screamed Ginny as she handed Demelza the letter and started dancing around in happiness. Demelza quickly read it and joined Ginny by jumping up and down.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Hermione had come running at the sound of screaming and was standing in the room gawking at them. Ginny and Demelza ran over to Hermione and hugged her from both sides still enthusiastic and jumping up and down.

"The Wicked Witches are coming to Hogwarts!"

"NO WAY", said Hermione as they shocked her with the news. Ginny just nodded at her and continued to smile at the other two girls. The three girls celebrated before Hermione ordered them back to their studies. The three were sitting there studying in the Common Room when Hermione got a puzzled look and turned to Ginny.

"What are you going to do for the Ball? I doubt Malfoy will take you going with someone else very well."

"Well, we're not technically committed to each other. I might just have to go alone."

"You know Tyler is going to ask you though", said Demelza as she finally tuned into the conversation. Ginny just nodded as she realized she didn't know what was going to happen. "He doesn't know much about Malfoy, and you guys are still in this… whatever it is. He's going to think nothing has changed."

"Crap."

"Ginny you have to tell him. You can't lead him along."

"I know." Ginny sighed before she got up to head to the Ravenclaw Tower to face Tyler and tell him. She was stopped by someone speaking up in the corner.

"Ginny, we could go as friends if you want", said Neville as he stepped from the shadowy corner.

"Oh Neville, that's very sweet of you. I might take you up on that. Can I get back to you on that?" She waited until she saw his nod before speaking again. "Neville I don't know what all you heard but-"

"I'm not going to speak a word to anyone else." He looked completely serious and Ginny just smiled at him before rushing to give him a hug.

"You're a great friend Neville!" She then left through the Fat Lady's portrait and headed to the Ravenclaw Common Room to speak to Tyler. She found a little first or second year headed into their Common Room and asked them to find Tyler for her. She then stood in an alcove so anybody walking by wouldn't notice her. She waited about fifteen minutes and right as she was about to give up, Tyler walked out and started looking around. She stepped out of the alcove and he walked over when he saw her.

"Is something wrong? The scared little firstie just told me the Gryffindor Princess is demanding to see me." She giggled as he winked at her before getting serious.

"Tyler, we need to talk."

"If this is about the Ball, I was just about to-"

"Tyler I can't. We can't do this anymore."

"It's that guy from the Astronomy Tower isn't it? The Order guy. Who the hell is he anyways?" Ginny almost laughed as she realized that most people hadn't recognized that it was Draco because of how different he looked.

"I'm sorry Tyler."

"It's ok. It was him from the start wasn't it? That kept us from really being together." Ginny couldn't respond so she just nodded at him and felt tears building up in her eyes. "I never really stood a chance. I was just hoping I could change your mind."

"I'm sorry", Ginny whispered as his acceptance of it blew her mind. She moved in to hug him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't have to apologize. We just weren't meant to be together." He grabbed her arms and held her at arm's length and looked her in the eyes. "If he hurts you, you let me know and I'll go kick his ass whether he's in the Order or not. I'll always be here for you." He abruptly turned and went back into his Common Room and that's when Ginny began to cry. She wandered back to the Common Room and ignored Demelza and Hermione completely and going straight up to her dorm. She pulled out the parchment and began to write.

**Draco,  
****You would be proud of me. I told Tyler that we wouldn't be able to be together anymore. He took it really well considering and told me he would always be there for me no matter what. I wasn't expecting that. I wish you were here right now. Or for the Ball at the end of the term. I'm going with Neville as friends to keep other people from asking me, don't get mad. I can't wait for this summer so that maybe I can see you again.  
****Ginny**

Ginny didn't have to sit there very long before his reply came right back to her. When she felt it buzz she took a deep breath before reading what he had to say.

_My Dearest Ginny,  
__This is hard for me because I'm glad that you told him to back off because I really dislike him. But I'm sorry that it is causing you pain. I wish I was there to hold you and tell you that it will be alright but the Order is constantly keeping me busy. I apologize again for my absence. I'm sorry that I can't be there to escort you to the Ball myself and Longbottom is a very lucky man, but only if he keeps his hands to himself. I couldn't have controlled myself if you said you would be going with Tyler. I also have some good news to tell you. Blaise and I have stayed caught up on our coursework so we will be taking our sixth year exams next week with everyone else. The good part is that it would be inconvenient for the two of us to take it at Headquarters so we will be at Hogwarts to take them. But we are only allowed on the grounds while we have exams.  
__Waiting to see you,  
__Draco _

Ginny instantly felt better even though she still felt sad about hurting Tyler. She went back downstairs to join her friends. She found Neville and told him she would go with him before sitting down to the accusing glares of her two friends.

"What?"

"You can't ignore us now Ginny", said Demelza as she crossed her arms and glared at her best friend. Ginny just nodded before launching into her story about the last hour and a half of her life. She had just finished telling her story when someone came up behind her and swept her into their arms. She was about to start fighting when she realized it was Ron.

"Well Gin-Gin, we just heard that you broke up with Tyler. Is it true?" Ginny just nodded and Ron squeezed her tighter in his arms. Ginny just smiled and let him hug her. As Ron had grown way taller than her, her feet were a foot from the ground but she didn't care.

"Well I'm just glad you started being my brother again", she said as she smiled up at her brother. He just nodded and then spun her around in circles. "Ron, Stop! I'm going to be sick!" He kept spinning her until he toppled over himself and both of them ended up laying on the floor groaning while the others laughed at them. During the fray, Harry had come up and went to Hermione wrapping his arms around her waist. While the Weasley siblings tried to get up off the floor everyone sat down around the giant table the girls had been occupying. Harry looked at all of their stuff confused.

"Bloody hell, how many classes are you two taking?"

"Twelve each", proclaimed Demelza proudly. "Why? Are you impressed Harry?"

"Incredibly. Hermione only took ten classes last year and we barely saw her.  
Hermione bristled a little that Harry might be saying that the two younger girls were smarter than her. "Don't take it the wrong way 'Mione, even you must be a little impressed by it."

"Well, maybe a little", she admitted quietly and Ron chuckled at her. She just stuck her tongue out at him in response and he just winked at her. By this time Ginny had regained her balance and sat in a chair. _I'm going to blow their minds._

"Hey Harry, Ron, do you know who is going to be performing at the End of Year Ball?" They both shook their heads no and she just beamed at them.

"Well then tell us since you seem to know Ginny", said Harry as he got impatient.

"The Wicked Witches!" Ginny laughed at the difference between the two boys faces. Harry was confused because he didn't know who they were but Ron was sitting there grinning.

"Bloody fantastic", said Ron as he punched the air with his fist. Since Ginny and Demelza had seen the band over Christmas Holidays the band had gotten very popular very fast. Almost everyone, minus Harry, knew who they were because a lot of their songs had topped the Wizarding charts. Ginny just nodded knowing it was destined to be a great night.


End file.
